<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changing Lives by Patientanxiety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728513">Changing Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patientanxiety/pseuds/Patientanxiety'>Patientanxiety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Post-First War with Voldemort, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patientanxiety/pseuds/Patientanxiety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time Travel - Alternate Universe: Voldemort is defeated and everyone is living their lives happily. Many things have changed, especially for Sirius Black.</p>
<p>I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/Gideon Prewett, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living Life [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Strictly Sirimione</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Remembering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write from Sirius' perspective and how he feels about Hermione, after they are together. I really think he would be amazed by her and the actions she took to save her best friend since his biggest loyalty was to his own friends. I didn't want to focus too much on drama or of how things actually happened, but more of what happened afterward.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He still couldn't believe his luck. How had he gotten the most amazing woman to fall in love with him? He brushed the curls from her face as she slept soundly: a tiny breath escaping her lips. </p><p>It had been one year since the defeat of Voldemort. One year of relative peace, and yet, he still shivered occasionally at how close he could have lost everything. He did lose everything… in another life. A terrible life that was changed thanks to the witch sleeping next to him. </p><p>She still amazed him, made his heart pound with emotions his younger self would mock. She was fierce and loyal and brave. Most people saw her bookish, bright mind and know-it-all attitude, but he saw who she truly was. </p><p>Sure, she was brilliant and stubborn and had to be right most of the time, but that came from years of protecting and fighting for the ones she loved. She needed to know the answers so that she could shield them. Because of this, most people thought of her as a female version of Moony. All their friends said so and the two were like best friends, falling asleep over books and drinking hot cups of tea. </p><p>Sirius knew, though. He knew who she truly was and that was more like himself. When she was pushed to stand up and fight and protect her friends, her family, she didn't let anything stop her. She ran first into battle. She fought like a lioness on the hunt. She sacrificed more than anyone: all for the love of her best friend. </p><p>Harry. It had all been for Harry, and Sirius couldn't help but love the little guy even more for bringing this witch into his life. Harry, her best friend no more.</p><p>It pained him every time he thought about it. She had saved so many by changing time, but she had sacrificed the most important relationship she had. She loved Harry so much, that she gave up her friendship in order to save him. She had travelled back in time and created an alternate timeline, thus erasing her from the future she knew. </p><p>He would catch her, every now and then, smile sadly as she remembered something from her past. It almost always had to do with Harry, and in those moments, Sirius knew what she had sacrificed to save her best friend.</p><p>He knew because He knew what it meant to have a brother in everything but blood. James was his best friend and he would do anything for him, but he couldn't imagine a life without him. Losing him would have been torture, but to erase their memories? Erase their friendship and act like it never happened, while remembering everything? No. Sirius was too selfish to sacrifice that. He couldn't. He didn't want to live without his best friend. He was a coward.</p><p>But this woman, his woman, was not. She was a Gryffindor to the core and he felt nothing but awe as he watched her sleep. He didn't know if his love for her could fill that void she felt, but he had made it his mission since the day he knew why she had appeared in his timeline. His whole world revolved around his little witch and even when some of his friends made jokes about it, he didn't care. She deserved more than he could give her. </p><p>Sirius sat up and stretched in bed before getting up and putting on a pair of sweatpants. He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, thinking about how life had changed so drastically for him since her arrival.</p><p>Granted, at first he thought she was crazy, but it was her calmness and unflinching attitude to place herself in danger before others that unnerved him. He eventually believed her, knowing that a person had to be crazy brilliant to pull off her plan. That was when he became her assistant and partner. He had convinced her to let Remus into their circle of knowledge, which at first she resisted, but then gave in and never looked back. They became best friends and at times Sirius was even jealous of their friendship. It was like they were meant to be friends all along. Moony had even confided in him that, even though the boys were his pack, she felt like the best friend he was always longing for. They related on a different level, like James and himself. </p><p>Then she had to convince him to let others into their circle of knowledge and that had not gone over well. She knew the history the Marauders and Snape had, but eventually she convinced Sirius to put up with that git because of Lily. If James was his best friend, and she was Moony’s best friend, then Snape was Lily’s best friend and had missed him her whole adult life. Sirius shook his head at the memory and how he was a pushover when it came to friendship. </p><p>James was even harder to convince than himself, even to let Snape be alone with Lily for any amount of time, but Hermione was a good buffer and was present most of the time. Sirius still didn’t like the man, but it made him happy to see Lily so happy all the time now. </p><p>Then there was Regulus, who had deflected and hadn’t told anyone. Sirius had felt like the worst brother, for not even considering that his little brother didn’t agree with the Dark Lord’s values. Hatred had consumed him into blindness until Hermione made him see that his death didn’t need to happen. They had helped him, and Sirius still thought that was the worst horcrux they destroyed. It almost killed them, especially Reg, who had been adamant that he be the one to drink the cursed concoction. It had been Hermione’s calmness and quick-thinking that got them out of the cave and Snape’s potion that saved Reg. From that moment forward, Sirius had trusted Snape. Without him, his brother would have died, nobly, but dead, nonetheless. </p><p>Sirius sighed as he sat at the kitchen table. </p><p>“That’s an awfully big sigh for so early in the morning.” He turned and smiled at Hermione standing in the doorway to the kitchen.</p><p>“Morning, Kitten.” Hermione walked over to him and kissed his cheek before pouring herself a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Good morning Canicula.” Sirius smirked at her nickname for him. It meant little dog in some ancient Roman history book and she had used it in the early days of their meeting when he was a stubborn prat. She sat down at the table across from him.</p><p>“I was thinking… maybe we could go somewhere before getting to James and Lily's.” She raised her eyebrows at him, suspecting something. Everyone was gathering at James and Lily’s for lunch, but he wanted to show her something beforehand.</p><p>“Sure. I don't have any plans.” Sirius smiled, got up, and kissed the top of her head, before heading to the bathroom to get ready.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius shows Hermione their new home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they were both finished with breakfast and were showered and dressed, they set off. Sirius apparated them to a normal looking street, lined with cozy-looking houses. She looked around, and he knew she was expected something grander, but he smiled as he led her down the street. Kids were playing in the street, brooms racing around and quaffles being thrown, indicating that it was a magical neighbourhood. </p>
<p>Sirius stopped in front of a cottage with lots of windows and ivy growing around the front door. It was painted in a light grey with white shutters. There was a brick path leading to the front door and a bay window on one side of the house. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Sirius expectantly.</p>
<p>“Love, I remember you speaking about your childhood and your parents. You described your childhood home and I saw this house the other day and thought it fit your description perfectly.” Hermione didn't say anything but stared at the house. Sirius started to fidget. “Was I wrong?”</p>
<p>She shook her head and stared at the house. Sirius knew that look in her eyes. She was remembering people, remembering her past, her memories. He touched her arm gently.</p>
<p>“I bought it for you.” She then turned to look at him, shock on her face. He placed a hand on her stomach. “For us. I wanted you to raise our children in a home, like the one you described. I know you don't have your parents, but maybe this will remind you of them.” Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she just sniffled and smiled.</p>
<p>“It's perfect, Sirius. Thank you. This is more… thank you.” She leaned up and kissed him, the kind of kiss he knew expressed her love for him.  </p>
<p>"Do you want to look inside?" Her eyes twinkled up at him.</p>
<p>"Can we?"</p>
<p>"Of course. I said it's yours." Sirius held up a key in his hand. "I already put spells on the door for us, but I figured you would like something a bit more Muggle for the first viewing." Sirius smiled knowingly as she took the key from his hand and headed for the front door. The front lawn was perfectly manicured, and the front door was a pale yellow. She touched it gently. “We can change whatever you like about the place.”</p>
<p>“I like this colour for the front door.”</p>
<p>“Just so you know, hold your wand up to the front door and it will open for you. Today you can use the key, but it is only able to be used once and then that lock will disappear. After today, you can use your wand.” Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>“Did you create that spell yourself?”</p>
<p>“I modified a spell, yes.” She smiled at him impressed. He knew she enjoyed experimenting and creating spells, which was what she did most of her days when she wasn’t writing books. Her mind was always going, and he marvelled at her brilliance. On the few occasions he impressed her, he felt his heart swell with pride. She often sought his help with some spells and they created them together, ever since he had quit his Auror job. He still remembered the look on Moody’s face when he handed in his resignation. He would have laughed if the old man hadn’t shown such emotion. He never regretted the decision, however. </p>
<p>After fighting in the war and arresting many death eaters, he did not want to fight anymore. He use to live for fighting and the adrenaline rush, but when he saw his friends and the love of his life come too close to death more than once, he had had enough. He was done and just wanted to spend as much time as possible with those he loved and his motorbike. James was still an Auror and most others went back to their normal lives. Remus went to a different country to study at a Muggle university for one year. Sirius was content where he was: with Hermione.</p>
<p>Hermione put the key in the front door and turned it. The door opened and they walked inside to a large entryway with tall ceilings. The house felt bright and airy with pale colours painting most walls. </p>
<p>“I made some modifications already, mostly to make the ceilings taller and the spaces wider. I hope you don’t mind. Even though I like the English cottage feel, I don’t much care for tight spaces.” Hermione smiled up at him, understanding. She continued into the house and walked into the main living area, which took her breath away. </p>
<p>She was standing on top of a small staircase that led down into the living area below. From her vantage point, she could see all the details of the room perfectly. It was a large room, with a brownstone fireplace on one side and floor to ceiling bookcases across the whole wall on the other side. A ladder with wheels was leaning against the bookcase wall and oak wood floors adorned the floor. Hermione walked down the stairs and went over to the bookcase, running her hands over the shelves.</p>
<p>“The house has two levels and extends more toward the back, than up. I didn’t want too many stairs, like how I grew up. In the upstairs is a full library and study.” She turned and her eyes glittered like a kid with candy. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, kissing him on the lips. He smiled into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. “Does this mean you like it?” </p>
<p>“A library of my own? It’s everything I’ve always dreamt of.” Her eyes twinkled with mischief. It was his favourite look she gave him. "You know what that means, right? I'm going to need more books." Sirius laughed and kissed her forehead before releasing her.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't dream of denying you more books."</p>
<p>She turned and continued her tour of the house as she walked through the living area to a kitchen and dining area. Everything was elegant but cozy and it made Hermione happy. There wasn’t any furniture yet, but Sirius could see how excited she was and the possibilities that sparkled in her eyes. After those rooms, the house kept going with a few spare rooms and another lounge room, followed by a sunroom that was bathed in the afternoon sunlight. </p>
<p>She stepped into the sunroom and then into the back garden, where there were a few trees turning yellow, red and orange. The garden was vast, and she couldn’t see the end of it. Sirius noticed tears pooling into her eyes. </p>
<p>“Kitten? What’s wrong?” She shook her head and smiled at him. </p>
<p>“I can picture our family living here: the kids playing out here with Padfoot. I can see everyone coming over here and just being together. This is what life is about, isn't it? Being with those you love?" She looked up into his eyes. "Sirius, this house is beautifully perfect. Thank you.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, Canicula.” Sirius smiled down at her.</p>
<p>“You haven’t seen it all, Kitten.” He led her through the rest of the house, which included several bedrooms and washrooms in the upstairs and a full basement, where he had informed her the room would be perfect to convert into a practice room for their experimental spells. Once they had seen the whole house, Sirius looked at his watch.</p>
<p>“We still have some time. Do you want to walk around the neighbourhood and check it out?” Hermione nodded, and they left the house, meeting some of the neighbours and walking on the pavement, holding hands. They walked around the neighbourhood for a short time, Hermione smiling at all the children playing, and rubbing her belly.</p>
<p>“It’s also not far from James and Lily’s. We can walk to their house. I thought it would be nice to be close.” Hermione nodded and smiled softly as they strolled toward James and Lily's. “It’s also big enough for Remus to live with us.” Hermione looked at Sirius, shock flashing across her eyes quickly, before smiling. “He’s finishing with his studies soon and I know how much you’ve missed him.” </p>
<p>“Do you think he’ll agree to live with us?”</p>
<p>“After the news we sprout on everyone, I have a feeling he would.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I always liked the idea of Hermione writing books, since she loves reading so much. She is intelligent enough to write textbooks and write about her knowledge and findings from her life. I also think it would be difficult to get a job in a timeline that she doesn't exist in, so most of her time would be spent doing independent work. I also like the idea of Sirius helping in her work and both being interested in creating new spellwork, since the Marauders kind of did that in their school days. I always saw Sirius with a brilliant mind as well, but just a little distracted and bored, which can happen when kids aren't challenged.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Announcements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunch at the Potters with a few familiar faces.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They approached the Potters’ front door and knocked. Hermione knew Lily still appreciated Muggle ways of doing things and tried her best to keep some Muggle ways in their lives. Lily answered the door and threw her arms around Hermione first before hugging Sirius. She let them inside, where everyone was waiting for them. </p><p>James was sitting with a tired-looking Remus and an uncomfortable Regulus on the couch as he animatedly described something from his work. Snape was on the floor with Harry, playing with a small potions set. He had set his mind that he would be the best potions student at Hogwarts in the future, whereas Sirius and James wanted him to excel at Quidditch. A small puff of smoke appeared above their tiny cauldron and two-year-old Harry clapped and laughed as Snape exhibited one of his rare smiles. Then Harry spotted Sirius and Hermione and squealed.</p><p>“Paddy! Nee!” He stood and waddled toward them as Sirius picked him up and threw him in the air. Snape looked at them and nodded before cleaning up the potions set. Hermione always smiled the largest around little Harry. She produced a chocolate frog from her bag and handed it to him as he screeched in delight. </p><p>“You two spoil him.” Hermione looked over at Lily as she approached them. </p><p>“I can’t help it. He is so precious.” Lily smiled, knowingly, and announced lunch was ready for everyone in the backyard. James and Lily had been told the truth about everything after Voldemort’s defeat. At first, they had been angry to be left in the dark, but then they couldn’t believe how much Hermione loved their son. Ever since they treated Hermione like their sister.</p><p>Everyone moved to the spacious backyard of the cottage and began piling their plates with food. Hermione went to sit next to Remus. He gave her a big hug, but his eyes had dark circles. The full moon was in a week and Remus looked worn. Sirius saw her give him a large chocolate bar and kissed his cheek as they began talking about his studies and all that he had learned. Sirius smiled and went to sit next to Reg. </p><p>“Mother sends her regards.” Sirius nodded as he took a bite of his food. Something surprising that had happened was that Walburga had forgiven Sirius for everything when he had saved Regulus’ life. Not that Sirius wanted a relationship with his mother, but it was still unexpected from the woman who had made his childhood miserable. When she had found out what the Dark Lord had done to her favourite son, she immediately renounced all support for him and even helped other families and women in similar situations. Pure-blood women would do anything for their children, that was one fact in that social circle. After Lucius was arrested, Walburga even insisted that Narcissa and little Draco live with her. Others joined shortly after and 12 Grimmauld Place became a boarding house for pure-blood widows. Sirius still shook his head in disbelief at the absurdity of it all.</p><p>“You can tell her that we will probably visit soon. We have to tell her something.” Regulus lifted his eyebrows but didn’t inquire further. Sirius shifted his Animagus hearing to Remus and Hermione’s conversation. </p><p>“You smell different, Mi. Moony thinks something is wrong and it’s agitating him.” Hermione gently placed her hand on Remus’ arm. </p><p>“Everything is okay, Moony. You will find out soon why I smell different.”</p><p>“Will Onz join Moony for the full moon?” Hermione hesitated as Sirius smiled at her Marauder nickname. Remus had given it to her after she had joined them for one full moon, transforming into a beautiful little cat called an Ocelot. Sirius had barked with laughter that she really was a kitten, being no bigger than a medium-sized dog, but after knowing her for so long, her other form suited her perfectly. She was small but fierce and so was her Animagus. She had revealed to them she became one in the future, hoping to help other werewolves, but upon seeing how small her form was, she was hesitant. When she had transformed for him and Remus the first time, Moony went crazy inside Remus and nearly burst out at that moment. Sirius thought Moony might attack Onz, but it was the exact opposite. He had curled up next to Onz the first full moon together and slept peacefully. It had shocked Sirius, but then understood that it wasn’t just Remus who felt Hermione was his best friend. Moony had smelled Onz long before and accepted her into his pack quickly. Since then, they had spent every full moon together and Moony was never as calm as he was with Onz. </p><p>“I have a few things I’d like to say.” Everyone stopped talking and looked at Snape, surprised, who rarely spoke much, unless with Regulus, Lily, or Harry. He was usually busy teaching at Hogwarts, but occasionally made it out of the castle to join the Potters for get-togethers. “First, I have been working with a man on a new potion to help werewolves keep their sanity during a full moon. We are hoping to complete it by next year.” Remus stared at Snape, tears almost forming in his eyes. “If you are willing, Lupin, we would like to offer it to you, free of charge, as long as you agree to undergo some diagnostic tests and questioning.” Remus smiled and stood up and gave Snape a hug, making everyone laugh as Snape tried to get out of the werewolf’s embrace. Remus sat back down as Snape straightened his cloak. “Well, I did not realise that the full moon also made a man in need of human touch.” Hermione snickered as she laid her head on Remus’ shoulder. They all knew how touchy Remus was around the full moon. He cuddled anyone within reach. </p><p>“The other announcement I have is about another potion I have been working on. Regulus, would you kindly show me your arm?” Regulus paled slightly as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal the faded dark mark. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, and Sirius put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Snape then rolled up his own sleeve and revealed his arm, but without the mark. Everyone’s eyes widened. “I have created a potion, along with a salve, that can remove the dark mark. Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial and a paste and handed them to Regulus. “Drink this and put the paste on at night for three nights. The fourth morning, it will be completely gone.” </p><p>Regulus took the items and tears streaked down his cheeks as he hugged Snape, one of his oldest friends. Sirius smiled, knowing his brother was still haunted by that mark. Snape then turned toward Hermione and Sirius stiffened slightly. He saw Remus put a protective arm around her waist and he was thankful for his friend sitting next to his wife. </p><p>“It can remove other scars too.” Hermione’s eyes widened and looked at Snape as he held out the same items to her. She rubbed her arm slightly, only Remus and Sirius noticing. She took the vial and salve from Snape.</p><p>“Thank you, Severus.” Sirius knew she never regretted the battle scars she wore, but he also knew that having a degrading word carved into her arm affected her deeply. Even her Animagus form wore the word in its fur, having been carved with a cursed object. “Thank you.” Snape nodded before sitting back down. “Will it be okay to take if… will it hurt a baby?” Everyone gasped as Remus stared at her. </p><p>“That’s why you smell different! It’s like you but then there’s another smell there. You’re pregnant?” Hermione smiled and nodded as she placed her hand over her stomach, which was larger than they had expected, but she hid it well. </p><p>“Three months.” Everyone got up immediately and congratulated her and Sirius. She looked at Snape again.</p><p>“It will not harm your baby.” She smiled and gave him a gentle hug, knowing he didn’t like affection. </p><p>“Babies. Sirius and I are having twins.” She smiled as everyone looked shocked again. </p><p>“Of course, Black would spawn two at one time. Why am I not surprised?” Everyone laughed at Snape’s remark. </p><p>“This is what you are going to tell mother?” Sirius looked at his brother and nodded. “She will be so pleased that there will be Black children to spoil.” </p><p>“How do you feel about being an uncle? Uncle Reg?” Regulus lightly punched his brother but smiled.</p><p>“Then I suppose I better make my own announcement.” Everyone looked to Lily as James put his arm around her waist. “James and I are expecting too. I am three and a half months pregnant and it is a girl.” Hermione jumped up and gave Lily a hug. “We want to name her Jean, after the woman who gave us the chance to grow our family.” Tears sprung to Hermione’s eyes as she wiped them away. Sirius smiled and joined his wife, wrapping her in a tight embrace. </p><p>“Jean. It is not a terrible name. Congratulations Lily.” Lily turned and hugged her best friend.</p><p>“Sev, we want you to be her godfather.” Everyone saw the emotion on Snape’s face as Lily hugged him again.</p><p>“Lils, I-” He shook his head and the emotion fell from his face. “I would be honoured.” Snape cleared his throat and then looked around. “I will be right back.” He walked inside and Hermione got out of Sirius’ embrace and followed him. Sirius looked at Remus briefly before they both followed a minute later. They could hear Snape and Hermione talking.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you for the potion, Severus. I know how much work it must have been to create such a strong potion to wipe away dark magic.”</p><p>“Granger.” Sirius sighed at the use of her maiden name but knew Snape well enough now to know his motives. Snape still refused to use her married name, not because he didn’t want to acknowledge their marriage, but because he thought it more respectful to remember who she was and her past. “Let’s not pretend that I don’t owe you more than a potion. You stopped the Dark Lord, but, more importantly, you saved Lily’s life, and, if I’m to believe everything you once told me, mine as well. You didn’t just save lives, though, you mended the ones we had. I am friends with Lily again and am a part of her family’s life. Now I get to be a godfather. I never thought…” Snape cleared his throat. “You never owe me any gratitude, Granger.” Hermione nodded as Snape left the room and passed Remus and Sirius, slightly acknowledging their presence, before joining everyone outside again. </p><p>Hermione walked to the front door of the cottage and went outside to sit on the stoop. Sirius and Remus joined her and sat on either side. She always seemed to fit between them, like it was where she was always meant to be. She leaned her head on Remus’ shoulder as she took Sirius’ hand. </p><p>“You alright, love?” She nodded and smiled.</p><p>“Just really happy right now, with my two favourite boys.” She kissed each on the cheek and hummed happily. Sirius brushed his hand over her arm.</p><p>“You won’t have this scar anymore. How does that make you feel?”</p><p>“Good. Maybe my nightmares will finally end as well. I always suspected that part of the cursed blade was that it made me relive those moments in my dreams, which is why no potions worked to remove my nightmares.” Sirius put his arm around her protectively and kissed the side of her head. There were many nights Sirius had to comfort his wife as she fought her nightmares. It pained him greatly that she was injured and tortured in her past. When he had first learnt of her nightmares, he was furious and wanted to curse someone into oblivion. When she was stressed or exhausted, her nightmares increased in intensity, and sometimes she would shift into Onz to cope with the mental pain. On those terrible nights, Sirius usually called Moony to come and lay on the other side of her. Moony’s presence always seemed to calm her when her mind couldn’t quite focus. It was like Onz could smell him. It hadn’t been that bad in many months, since Voldemort’s defeat, but even her little whimpers felt like daggers to Sirius’ heart. </p><p>“You’ll be free of her at last, love.” Hermione, in her brilliance, hadn’t told Sirius who had tortured her and given her the cursed scar until after Bellatrix was dead. It had taken all of his strength not to destroy the entire room they were in as she calmly told him over a cup of tea. She had also chosen to tell him while Moony was present. Moony calmed Sirius down enough to see the anguish in his eyes. His family had tortured the woman he loved and there was nothing he could do about it. His cousin still lingered in her dreams and he wanted to murder Bellatrix all over again. </p><p>“We’ll have to get Snape a big Christmas gift this year.” Remus chuckled and looked at Hermione. He lifted his nose slightly and smelled the air. Sirius snickered as he tried to decipher the smell of Hermione.</p><p>“Two babies, huh? I can smell them now that I know. They smell like you and Sirius, but with their own unique scent as well.” Hermione brushed his shaggy hair from his eyes.</p><p>“Is Moony happy?”</p><p>“Very. He is almost whining with excitement. He was similar when Lily was pregnant, but this is different. Lily isn’t an Animagus. You are. And Onz means more to Moony. It’s almost like… he wants to protect them like his own cubs. You are his pack.” Hermione smiled at Remus.</p><p>“I’m glad Moony is happy.”</p><p>“Where will you guys live? Your apartment isn’t very child-friendly, especially with two on the way.”</p><p>“Well, Moons, I already bought a house and surprised Kitten with it. It’s just one street over from here.” Remus raised his eyebrows at them both. “And we want you to live with us.”</p><p>“What?” Hermione took Remus’ hand in hers. </p><p>“Live with us, Remus. I want to be close to you again, and I want my babies to be close to their godfather.” Remus’ mouth dropped to the floor as he looked at Hermione first and then Sirius who had a huge grin on his face. </p><p>“Godfather? What about Regulus?” Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“We love Reg, but you are my best friend, Rem. You mean so much to both of us, and Moony and Onz are already so close. It has to be you. I wouldn’t trust my children with anyone else.” Remus looked flattered and on the verge of tears. </p><p>“You would trust your children with me?”</p><p>“Of course. And don’t you dare mention your furry little problem. Moony adores Kitten. I doubt he could even harm her in her human form,” Sirius saw the panic in Remus’ eyes, “not that we would ever try that.”</p><p>“Sirius is right, Remus. I have been writing a book on werewolves to try to better educate the wizarding world and my research has shown that if a bond is strong enough, werewolves can recognize some people based on their smell.”</p><p>“Really? I thought that would only happen with mates.”</p><p>“Usually, but before a mate is found, packs can form stronger bonds.” Remus sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Moony, one day you will find your mate.” Sirius noticed every time the subject was brought up that Hermione got very quiet. He suspected that she knew who Remus’ mate was and had mentioned that he would eventually marry in the future, but she never gave away more. “So, Moony, will you?” Remus looked at Sirius. “Move in with us and be our kids’ godfather?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. How could I refuse you both? Plus, Moony would put me in my place in one week. Speaking of which, will you be okay to transform, Mi?”</p><p>“I’m not sure if I will be able to, but I want to try. I haven’t read anything to say it would harm the babies, but maybe later in my pregnancy it would become too difficult to transform.”</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out this week.”</p><p>“Do you know what you are having?”</p><p>“A boy and a girl.” Hermione smiled lovingly at Sirius. </p><p>“That’s wonderful. I just hope they have your temperament, Mi.” Sirius lightly punched Remus behind Hermione’s back.</p><p>“Oi! I have a pretty good temperament, thank you very much, Moony.”</p><p>“You mean arrogant, abrasive, impatient-” Remus counted on his fingers.</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Hermione kissed Sirius’ cheek.</p><p>“You are also loyal and kind and protective. All qualities I would love our children to have.” </p><p>“Have you thought of names?”</p><p>“We’ve briefly discussed names but still haven’t decided anything concrete. Where are you staying now, Moony?”</p><p>“I just got back today and left my things at the Leaky. I figured I’d stay there for now.”</p><p>“You can stay in our spare bedroom until we move. We are planning on moving after the full moon, so you can help.” Remus lightly punched Sirius’ shoulder behind Hermione.</p><p>“Planning on free labour?” Hermione looked up at Moony with her chocolate eyes innocently.</p><p>“Of course not! We are planning on giving you all the chocolate and home-brewed tea you could want.” Sirius laughed and Remus smiled.</p><p>“I accept then.” Hermione hugged Remus tightly and sighed contently into Sirius’ side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mending Lily and Severus' friendship might be idealistic of me, but I wanted to give Snape a happy life. I always thought awkward get-togethers, from both sides of the war, would be an interesting way to build dynamics. It made sense that Regulus and Severus were friends, even if there was an age difference. Being spies from the war, and in similar positions, helped them to relate. </p><p>On another note, I adore the idea of Hermione and Remus being best friends in a way that Sirius and James are best friends. I didn't want it to be romantic, but just a deep friendship, like what she had with Harry, possibly even deeper. I like the idea that they feel more connected to one another, due to his lycanthropy, and that Sirius understands this connection, due to being in his pack as well.</p><p>p.s. I got the name Onz from one of the Spanish words for Ocelet - Onza - which has Latin roots.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The full moon doesn't go quite as smoothly as everyone would have liked.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the week, they were preparing for the full moon as Hermione packed a bag for their overnight trip. They had to stay far from the city and people and usually spent a day or two camping. Sirius still couldn’t believe Remus use to lock Moony in a basement during his lonely transformations in a future that no longer existed. When Hermione had told him, he wanted to shake the werewolf, but understood that Remus always lived in fear, and that fear probably exemplified when he had lost his entire pack. He was so thankful Moony was never alone now. Sirius leaned against the doorway, watching his wife flutter around the room, packing. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Kitten?” Hermione closed her bag and looked at Sirius.</p><p>“A little nervous.”</p><p>“Afraid you won’t be able to change?”</p><p>“I have tried already and am able, but I think every week changes as my body changes.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’m sure everything will be fine. You’ll change and Moony will curl up next to you like always, leaving James and me to be bored.” Hermione laughed and held out her hand as Sirius took it. They walked into the living room to find Remus looking ragged and half asleep. They helped him up and apparated to their preferred location, where James already had a fire started.</p><p>“Help me set the tent up, boys.” James and Sirius knew what to do and set up their whole camp while Hermione brewed Remus some tea over the fire. Sirius remembered Hermione mentioned that the tent was from when she had been on the run with Harry, hunting Horcruxes. He didn’t know why she had kept the tent, but she was always more practical than emotional. </p><p>They finished setting everything up and James and Sirius took Remus outside the tent as the moon started to rise.</p><p>“Go ahead and transform, Kitten. We’ll be back soon.” She nodded as the boys left the tent. </p><p>She flexed her arms and legs and slowly concentrated on transforming into the agile cat her other form took. Her eyes and ears rounded as her body crouched and turned to spots. She stretched next to the fire and laid down, suddenly exhausted. She decided to close her eyes briefly, while waiting for the boys. </p><p>Padfoot and Prongs followed Moony inside the large tent, watching him closely as he immediately went to Onz and sniffed her all over. Sirius watched through his Animagus eyes at Moony’s body language, which seemed more tense than usual. He circled around and looked at Moony, as his head darted back and forth as if looking for a threat. Prongs looked at Padfoot, concerned. Usually Moony curled up next to Onz and that was it, but tonight he seemed worried and tense about something. </p><p>Padfoot inched closer to Onz as Moony continued to look around and pace the tent. Then he stopped and looked at Padfoot curled up next to Onz, still watching Moony. Moony seemed to look at Padfoot and nod before standing in the doorway of the tent, as if on guard. Halfway through the night, Padfoot noticed Onz’ form shift, going between human and Animagus. Padfoot was worried, thinking Hermione’s pregnancy affected her Animagus, and what would happen if she changed completely back into her human form with Moony in the doorway. </p><p>Padfoot uncurled himself and stood in between Onz and the entrance of the tent, where Moony was guarding. Prongs looked at Padfoot, sensing his concern and noticed Onz’ struggling form as well. He went and stood next to Padfoot, who glanced behind him and saw Hermione sleeping next to the fire. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he turned around and came snout to snout with Moony. Moony’s pupils were dilated as he smelled the air and looked between the two Animagi to see Hermione’s sleeping form. To Padfoot’s surprise, Moony didn’t growl, but smelled the ground and whined. </p><p>Padfoot wasn’t giving Moony any ground, but stood tall, challenging the werewolf, which was a dangerous move. Moony liked to be Alpha, and any threat to that was not taken well. Moony watched Padfoot as he went and stood directly over Hermione’s sleeping form, claiming her as his. Prongs stood by Moony, ready to restrain him if needed. Hermione shifted back into Onz while Padfoot was over her. Moony moved closer and smelled Onz closely, his snout in her fur, as Padfoot stayed in his position and Prongs moved with Moony. Then Onz shifted suddenly back to Hermione, startling Moony, and Padfoot lowered his head, in an aggressive move to cover her head with his and growled at Moony. Moony was still too close to Hermione and could bite her if he wanted to. </p><p>Sirius could feel his Animagus heart beating erratically. He had to protect Hermione at all costs. Remus would never forgive himself if something were to happen to her. Padfoot took a paw and placed it firmly on the ground, closer to Moony, asking him to back off, but Moony, being Alpha, didn’t respond, but just looked confused by Padfoot’s aggression. Moony looked at Hermione and smelled her hair. Padfoot growled loudly: a final warning. Then Moony licked Hermione on the cheek, and her arm flew up unconsciously to pet Moony on the head. No one moved as Padfoot stood his ground and practically covered her body with his own. </p><p>Then Hermione whimpered and curled further into herself. Sirius realised at that moment that she was having a nightmare and didn’t know what to do. Padfoot whined, which made Moony react by jumping up and circling around them both, Prongs still close by. Then Moony, to everyone’s surprise, laid down in an act of surrender and watched Hermione as she whimpered. Padfoot looked at Moony and then down at Hermione as her body shook slightly. He repositioned himself and curled around her body, protectively, trying to comfort her during her nightmare. Moony crawled closer to both of them and looked Padfoot directly in the eyes, as if asking him permission. Padfoot laid his head over Hermione’s chest possessively. Moony whined and then sniffed Hermione’s stomach. He curled up on the other side of Hermione and licked her arm, where her scar was, until her whimpering stopped. </p><p>Her body relaxed as she fell deeper into sleep. She shifted again, without knowing, back into Onz and stayed that way the rest of the night. Moony licked Onz’ fur once and then stood up to guard the entrance of the tent again. Padfoot visibly relaxed, but didn’t sleep all night. The whole night went by like that until Moony transformed in the early hours of the morning. James and Sirius went to Remus and helped get him dressed before helping him to a cot.</p><p>“No.” Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus, who rarely fought anything the mornings after his transformations. “The floor.” Sirius and James guided him to the floor, where Onz was still snoozing. Remus curled around Onz protectively. James looked at Sirius curiously, but neither said anything as they went to sleep as well. </p><p>Later that day Sirius woke to see his wife in her human form awake, brushing the hair out of Remus’ face as he slept with an arm around her. Sirius smiled down at her and brushed her hair out of her face. Remus blinked several times and then looked at Hermione and then Sirius.</p><p>“Morning, Moony.”</p><p>“Morning, Remus. How was your night?” Remus stretched and sat up. </p><p>“I don’t remember. I only remember needing to be near you afterward.” Remus looked at Sirius.</p><p>“It was…” Sirius struggled to find the words and Hermione looked at him questioningly. “Let’s just say that I think Kitten’s theory about werewolf packs is correct.” Remus’ eyes widened as he tried to pull away from Hermione.</p><p>“Did I hurt anyone? Mi, are you okay? How are the babies?” Hermione pulled him back down into an embrace to calm him down.</p><p>“Everyone is fine, Moons. James and I were there, but Kitten had trouble with her form while she was sleeping and kept shifting between her human form and her Animagus.” Remus looked like he was going to panic. </p><p>“I did?” Sirius nodded. </p><p>“You shifted for a particularly long time into your human form and Moony got curious so I stepped in and made sure he didn’t do anything. He was actually very calm and submissive, which hardly ever happens with Moony. It took me by surprise. Anyway, after a while of standing off to each other, I curled up around you, Kitten. You were having a nightmare and Moony started to whine as he heard her. Then he started to…”</p><p>“What did I do, Sirius?” Remus was on the point of hyperventilating, thinking he had harmed, or even had been close to harming, his best friend. </p><p>“You licked her scar. I think Moony was trying to comfort her during her nightmare.” Sirius shook his head at the frightening night. “I will admit that I was scared as shit for you, Kitten, but I think you were right, as usual. Moony knew who you were and wanted to protect you.”</p><p>“Protect me?”</p><p>“It was like he felt you were more vulnerable from being pregnant or something.” Remus visibly relaxed.</p><p>“He was protecting his pack. He accepted your pups as his pack and therefore needed to make sure there were no threats while you slept.” Remus yawned.</p><p>“Pups?” Sirius chuckled and pulled Hermione into his lap. “I don’t know about that.” Sirius barked out a laugh at her as she shook her head. Then she got her bag and began healing any cuts Remus had and giving him pain potions.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am picturing Moony as looking more like a wolf, since that is what JKR pictured originally before the movies. So in my mind, he is a large wolf. I may include a description in a later chapter.</p><p>Things will be explained later as to why Moony acted this way, but I hope you enjoyed it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chats and Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days after the full moon, Remus moved in with Sirius and Hermione, who were busy packing their lives into boxes. Remus offered to help, but Hermione insisted he rest after the full moon. She had made sure that he had plenty of tea to drink. Sirius sat down in a chair next to Remus, exhausted. </p>
<p>“Are you running away from Hermione’s organisational skills?” Remus smirked, knowing his friend. </p>
<p>“That woman can be scary.” Remus laughed as he took a sip of his tea. “I’m glad you’re here, Moony.”</p>
<p>“I am too. Moony is the most content I’ve ever known him to be. It’s… nice. It feels almost complete being here with you and Hermione.”</p>
<p>“Almost?”</p>
<p>“You know I will always feel incomplete until I find my mate.” Sirius sighed.</p>
<p>“We could ask Hermione…” Remus shook his head.</p>
<p>“I trust Mi completely. She would tell me if she knew, and if she knows and has decided not to tell me, then she must have a good reason.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Moony. How are you feeling, after the moon?”</p>
<p>“I feel fine, aside from the pain. Moony is very calm, actually. I’m just worried about the next moon. I know Mi will want to be there, but I don’t know if I trust Moony.” Sirius nodded, understanding. </p>
<p>“Shit, Moons, I thought I was going to have to attack you.” Remus’ eyes darkened.</p>
<p>“I would expect you to, Pads. Mi is the most important person to both of us.” Sirius took a deep breath and nodded once. “I won’t be able to convince her.” Sirius snorted.</p>
<p>“No way. That would be a small miracle.” Remus sighed heavily, taking a sip of his tea. “Don’t worry about that right now, though, Moony. We’ve got a whole month and Snape is working on that potion to help you.”</p>
<p>“He said it wouldn’t be ready for trial until next year.” Sirius waved his hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“You know Snape is brilliant with potions. There’s a reason Dumbledore hired him.” Remus lifted an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“You? Praising Snape? Are you sure you’re Padfoot?”</p>
<p>“He saved Reg with a potion. I’ll never doubt his skills as a potioneer ever again, that’s for sure.” Remus acknowledged that.  </p>
<p>“Tell me more about the babies. How did you react when you found out?” Sirius laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, Hermione hadn’t been feeling well for a few weeks and I was becoming concerned. I thought perhaps time travel had caught up with her or something.” Sirius ran a hand through his hair. “So I convinced her to see a healer. I had one come to the apartment, because you know how much she despises St. Mungo’s.” Sirius stood up and poured himself something to drink. “I was so worried, Moony. I thought…” Sirius shook his head. “Then the healer examined her and gave us the good news. We were both shocked, to say the least. I’m sure Hermione told you that she was told she’d never be able to have children after the curse she received in her fifth year.” Remus nodded solemnly. </p>
<p>It had been one of the few times Hermione had been worried. Sirius remembered that talk with her and how she had fidgeted before telling him they could never have kids if they were together. Of course, it didn’t matter to him. He had never thought of children. He had never thought of marriage until his witch had fallen through time. Then his whole life was turned around.</p>
<p>“Well, obviously she can have children.” Sirius smiled at his friend. “And how are you feeling about becoming a father?” Sirius let out a long breath.</p>
<p>“I’m scared.” Sirius laughed. “I’d be an idiot if I wasn’t scared.” Remus narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why are you scared, Padfoot? Does it have to do with your family’s history?” Sirius shook his head.</p>
<p>“No. I’m just so happy, Moony. I’ve never felt so happy in my whole life. What if,” Sirius’ voice cracked, “what if I wake up and it’s all a dream? What if it all disappears?” Remus set his tea down and looked at his friend seriously. </p>
<p>“Pads. This is all real and nothing is going to happen to make it disappear. Mi changed everything and made sure all the time turners were destroyed. This is your life now, and you are going to be a father.” Sirius smiled.</p>
<p>“And you are going to be a godfather. How does that feel, Uncle Moony?” Remus smiled.</p>
<p>“Pretty damn good.” Sirius laughed. </p>
<p>“Sirius! Remus!” Both men jumped up immediately and had their wands out, running toward Hermione’s voice. She was in the bedroom, looking at herself in a floor-length mirror. She turned toward them and smiled. “I finished the paste this morning.” Just then Sirius noticed she was wearing short sleeves and both her arms were perfect. She held out her forearm and her smile grew wider. Sirius grabbed her and twirled her around, while laughing. Then he set her down and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away from each other, Hermione looked at Remus.</p>
<p>“Can I…” She held out her arm for him and he brushed his fingers over. “Snape actually did it.” Sirius’ eyes widened.</p>
<p>“I need to see Reg.” He turned to leave the room, when Hermione grabbed his hand. </p>
<p>“We’ll go over together, but, first, let me show you something else.” She lifted her shirt up and off, only wearing a sports bra. Her skin was flawless.</p>
<p>“The curse scar…”</p>
<p>“…it’s gone.” Both men stared at her torso, remembering the giant, purple scar that used to run from her neck to her hip. Hermione smiled at their reactions. Sirius wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. Remus then noticed her protruding belly. “May I?” Hermione nodded as he knelt down and placed his hands on her belly. “Mi, you’re beautiful and glowing. I know I said it before, but congratulations. I am truly happy for you guys.” He stood and smiled at his friends before him; they were so in love. “Now you know you can have a whole litter of puppies.” Sirius laughed. </p>
<p>“I would appreciate it if you stopped calling my babies puppies.” Remus smiled, but Sirius spoke first. </p>
<p>“C’mon, love. It’s half true.” Hermione huffed in his arms. “At least the terminology is the same. We can have a litter, no matter what they are.” She turned in Sirius’ arms and looked up at him. </p>
<p>“You want to have more than just these two?”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah. I want to have a house full of little Kittens and small Padfoots. I mean, if you do.” She just kissed him, and Remus noticed her hands roam lower down Sirius’ body. He smiled and walked out of the room, silencing it behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and Hermione spend the morning discussing tattoos and memories.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, as Sirius ran his hand up and down Hermione’s arm as they lay in bed, Hermione turned and looked up at him. Her chocolate irises melted his heart as he felt her belly pressing into his side. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“No nightmares?” She shook her head and truly looked relaxed. Sirius smiled. “We definitely need to get Snape a present. Something grand and obnoxious but something he’d love anyway.” Hermione giggled, imagining Snape’s face with an outlandish gift. “We should deliver it to Hogwarts so all the staff see.” She playfully hit his arm and settled back into his side, content.</p>
<p>“After we move, let’s go visit Andy and Ted.” Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. Even though Andy was his favourite cousin, they didn’t visit them often, and Hermione hardly ever asked to visit them.</p>
<p>“Any particular reason, Kitten?” She traced his tattoos with one of her fingers. </p>
<p>“Will you get more tattoos?” He lifted an eyebrow at her. She was hiding something.</p>
<p>“Don’t change the subject, Kitten. Of course, I’d love to visit Andy and Ted and little Dora, but why are you interested all of a sudden?” She was quiet for too long. “Kitten?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to go visit them…and we should take Remus too.”</p>
<p>“Remus? Why would he-” His eyes widened in realisation. “Does this have to do with Remus’ mate? I’ve always known that you know but didn’t think you would ever tell us.” Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “But who…” Sirius turned toward her and she nodded. “Merlin, no wonder you didn’t tell us. My nine-year-old cousin…” He leaned back as she continued to trace his tattoos. “Why do you want Remus to go?”</p>
<p>“He’ll know as soon as he smells her.”</p>
<p>“But won’t that be torture for him? Knowing but having to wait?” Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’ve done some research and Moony will recognise that she hasn’t matured yet. He will act more of a protector than a mate until she is of age.”</p>
<p>“And you think he will want this?” Hermione nodded. </p>
<p>“He’s happy, but he still feels like a part of him is missing. Moony will be most content knowing his mate is out there and who it is.”</p>
<p>“How will we make it seem normal to have Remus tag along with us to our visits?”</p>
<p>“Easy. He is living with us now and Moony has become protective of the babies. They know about Moony, so it wouldn’t seem suspicious.” Sirius chuckled.</p>
<p>“You’ve thought about this, haven’t you? My brilliant witch. I can’t wait to see Moony’s face.” Sirius laughed and then he looked into Hermione’s chocolate eyes. “And, yes, I’m planning on getting tattoos that represent the kids when they are born.” Her finger lingered over one of his newer tattoos. He smiled as she traced the tattoo that he had gotten to represent her. It was her Animagus form curled up sleeping over his heart with runes that translated to ‘love’ and ‘forever’. </p>
<p>“I was thinking of getting some tattoos after the babies are born.”</p>
<p>“Really?” She nodded. </p>
<p>“I never cared if my skin was flawless, but it’s nice to not have the scars anymore. Now I think I want some tattoos to match yours and to remember my past. I don’t have those scars anymore, but I don’t want to forget that I fought in two wars and won.” Sirius nodded and kissed the top of her head. </p>
<p>“That sounds like a brilliant plan. Why don’t you get one that reminds you of Harry as your brother?”</p>
<p>“I’ve thought about it, but I’m not sure what I should get. His Patronus was the same as his dad’s and I don’t want to explain to James why I have a stag tattoo.” Sirius laughed.</p>
<p>“Yeah, best not. What about a memory you have?” Hermione was quiet for a few minutes while Sirius continued to stroke her arm. He knew she was thinking and reliving some of her memories. </p>
<p>“It doesn’t relate to a tattoo, but I was just thinking how everything significant in our friendship happened on Halloween.” Sirius raised his eyebrows in question. “Did I ever tell you the story of how we became friends?” Sirius shook his head. “I was a swotty know-it-all as a child and corrected everyone’s mistakes, even when they didn’t ask for it. So, as you can imagine, I didn’t have any friends as a first-year. In fact, many spoke about me behind my back. On Halloween my first year, I heard Ron speaking about how awful I was, and after one month of having no friends, I lost it. I broke down into tears and ran to the nearest girls’ bathroom to hide from dinner.” It was then that a troll was let into Hogwarts and all students were ushered to their dormitories. Harry and Ron remembered I was in the bathroom and not at dinner and went looking for me. They found me and then we were attacked by the troll. We fought back and it was the first time we worked as a team and won. When the professors arrived, I lied, for the first time in my life, and told them it was my idea to go after the troll. From that moment on, we were inseparable. It felt like every year on Halloween something happened to Harry. And then, a year ago, I finished what I set out to do, and by doing that, I ended my friendship with Harry and Ron… on Halloween.”</p>
<p>“You were the most loyal friend, Kitten. You fought your whole life and sacrificed your childhood so your best friends could have theirs back. I will never stop being amazed by you. Now our children will grow up in a safe world.” Sirius paused to kiss her forehead and then shook his head with a smile. “You fought a mountain troll in your first year? And I thought I was reckless.” Hermione giggled and slapped his arm playfully. “Okay, so Halloween, but what tattoo will you get to represent your treasured memories?” </p>
<p>“I want it to represent everyone who is important to me.” Hermione thought for a few minutes and then grabbed her wand next to the bed. “Something like this.” She swirled her wand and a grey mist came out of her wand, like the Patronus charm, and formed a shape. There were several small shapes floating in the air and seemed random. “I want different tattoos to go up my arm, where my scar use to be.” Sirius pointed to the first small symbol.</p>
<p>“So a lightning bolt?” Hermione looked up at him. “In the memories you showed me, I think I remember Harry having a lightning bolt scar. Will he get one later in his life?”</p>
<p>“I guess you wouldn’t know. I didn’t exactly tell you. I forget sometimes how different my present is from my past. The lightning bolt scar was given to Harry by Voldemort on Halloween night 1981. It was from the killing curse and was also what made Harry a Horcrux in the end. The Harry now will never have that scar.” Hermione thought for a brief moment. “The scar actually defined who Harry was and determined his whole life.”</p>
<p>“The chess piece?”</p>
<p>“Ron. He was brilliant at wizard’s chess. Aside from quidditch, he played it constantly.”</p>
<p>“I know the black dog is me and the moon is Moony, but what about the sock?”</p>
<p>“Dobby.” Sirius looked down at her as tears sprang to her eyes. “A house elf that saved us when I was being tortured, when I was given the scar. He saved us and died. Harry was closer to Dobby than I was, but without him, I wouldn’t be here. I’d be dead.” Sirius hugged her tighter. </p>
<p>“If he was a house elf, he’d probably be alive now. Why haven’t you gone to look for him?” Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>“I know where he is and even saw him once on a mission. He hasn’t changed at all, aside from getting Harry into trouble and being overly charmed by Harry in general.” Sirius chuckled. “He belongs to Sissy and Draco. I don’t know if he joined the Black house elves or stayed to take care of Malfoy Manor.” Sirius was quiet as he watched the symbols float above them. </p>
<p>“I think those are good choices. It will be easy to add more when the babies arrive too.” Hermione smiled and touched her stomach. “Do you have a favourite memory?” Hermione looked up at him questioningly. “You spoke about Halloween and I’ve seen most of your less than pleasant memories. Do you have a favourite memory from your past?” Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>“Yes. Would you like to see it?” Sirius rose his eyebrows. Hermione hardly ever let him actually see her memories. He understood. Memories were very personal and private. During the war, there were times when it was necessary for her to show him and Remus and even occasionally Reg and Snape, depending on their mission. He never wanted to relive some of the memories she had gone through. When he thought about it, he still couldn’t believe how strong of a witch she was. Anyone else would have broken, but she kept fighting and finding a way to live. She fought her way into his timeline and he never forgot that. </p>
<p>Hermione stood up and retrieved a box from under the bed. When she had first showed him the Pensieve, he couldn’t believe she had one on hand. They were rare and regulated by the ministry, but it didn’t surprise him anymore. His witch was always full of surprises and expecting otherwise was foolhardy. </p>
<p>He sat up as she placed it on the bed between them. Then she extracted a memory with her wand and placed it in the swirling liquid. She gestured for Sirius to go first. He jumped into the memory and stood in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione joined him and he noticed the room looked older and more worn. He followed Hermione over to the fireplace and saw a boy who looked just like James, a red-headed boy, and a younger Hermione, sitting around the fireplace and laughing. There was a discarded book and quidditch magazine on the floor and the three were laughing so much, tears were streaming down the redhead's face and young Hermione was clutching her stomach. Hermione grabbed Sirius’ hand as she watched with a smile. </p>
<p>“This was one of the few times Harry truly was happy. His laugh reached his eyes. Usually his eyes were sad or bothered. This was one of the few moments where we were able to just be children and enjoy life. It was also our last happy memory.” Sirius looked at her concerned.</p>
<p>“You were too young to hunt Horcruxes.” Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>“Everything changed that year. Voldemort gained power and… you had died that year, Sirius. Harry never healed from that. I saw it in his eyes. It was like he was preparing for his own death. There was no more laughter.” Sirius put his arm around her as they watched the three teenagers laugh and roll on the floor. Sirius smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m glad you have this. Is this your memory for your Patronus?” </p>
<p>“It used to be until I met you. I have so many happy memories now, Sirius, and it’s all thanks to you.” Sirius kissed the side of her head and held her close as the memory faded, and they were taken out of the Pensieve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Hermione getting delicate tattoos (about 0.5 inch or 1.5cm big each) up her arm is a great way for her to connect with her past while still living her future. I wanted it to be over the same place where her 'Mudblood' scar used to be. </p>
<p>Do you suggest any other small tattoos to represent other important people/memories for Hermione? </p>
<p>I like the idea of her adding to them throughout her life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bookstores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Hermione go shopping for books.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius followed Hermione to the kitchen, where Remus was drinking a cup of tea and reading the paper. </p>
<p>“Good morning, Remus.” Hermione went over and hugged him from behind before grabbing herself a mug. “Have you finished your studies?” Remus set the paper down.</p>
<p>“Finished the last paper this morning.” </p>
<p>“Congrats, Moony!” Sirius slapped him on the back. “All finished, hey? Now what?”</p>
<p>“Well, I thought I would help you guys with moving and settling in and then figure out what’s next later.” Hermione sat down with her cup of tea and squeezed his hand from across the table. </p>
<p>“There is no rush to look for work. We want you to find something that will make you happy.” Remus smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“How did you sleep, Mi? Any nightmares?” Moony knew how awful her nightmares were back during the war. He and Sirius were the only ones that she let show weakness to. Hermione shook her head and Remus smiled as he squeezed her hand back. “We definitely have to get Snape something big for Christmas, and he’s always so difficult to shop for.” </p>
<p>“Let’s just get him a stock room full of potions supplies.” Hermione giggled into her cup as Sirius sat down at the table with a cup of coffee. She smiled.</p>
<p>“We’ll think of something, although he did say I didn’t owe him anything. I suppose brewing a potion seems like a small price for him for giving him his life back.” </p>
<p>“Love, you gave all our lives back.” Sirius stroked the hair out of her face gently. “Moony, earlier, we were talking about happy memories. What is one of your happiest memories?”</p>
<p>“One happy memory I have is when I told you and James my secret and you accepted me despite that.”</p>
<p>“You mean when we forced it out of you?” Remus smiled.</p>
<p>“What about you, Padfoot?”</p>
<p>“Going to live with James, obviously. It was the first time I felt freedom. Another time was when I asked Kitten to marry me.” Remus laughed into his tea.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t exactly romantic.” </p>
<p>“It didn’t matter. That whole day was a whirlwind of emotions that eventually made it the best day of my life.” Hermione smirked as she sipped her tea.</p>
<p>“Pads, you proposed after she defeated Voldemort. His body was still there, and you just grabbed her and asked her to marry you. We were all there to witness it and I remember just rolling my eyes because it was so… Padfoot.” </p>
<p>“I had wanted to ask her to marry me long before that day, but I knew her priorities, so I kept my mouth shut. As soon as James pronounced the bastard dead, I couldn’t help myself. It was like the light turned on in life and I knew everything was going to be okay from then on.” Hermione took his hand on the table and squeezed it gently. “I remember I got a yes, too.” Remus rolled his eyes at his confidence as Hermione spoke up.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to live another day of my life waiting or running or fighting. I wanted to live, and I knew I wanted to be a part of your life. It is one of my favourite memories too, Canicula.” Hermione placed her hand on Sirius’ cheek and kissed his lips gently. </p>
<p>“Remember James’ face? Mi fought and killed the most loathsome wizard in his front yard and then immediately tells all of us to not say anything and to tell the Ministry that they didn’t know how he died. Then Pads proposes.” Remus laughed. “James was so confused. His face looked like it was trying to display too many conflicting emotions at once and just made him look constipated.” Sirius barked out a laugh.</p>
<p>“That was brilliant. Then we had to explain to him and Lily the whole story. I still can’t believe the Ministry believed us.”</p>
<p>“They didn’t. They just didn’t care. The worst person was gone and that’s all that mattered to them. The only thing they hinted at was that the Potters were involved, but not how or why.”</p>
<p>“James couldn’t understand why you didn’t want the credit, Kitten.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t, with who I am, and I didn’t want anyone else to become famous for this. I just wanted us all to have normal lives.” Remus smiled as he stood up to pour himself another cup of tea. Sirius leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>“Normal lives… Just being able to live our lives is a string of good memories.”</p>
<p>“I think some of my other favourite memories go back and forth between our school days and just spending time in bookstores with Mi.” Remus looked at Hermione. “Speaking of which, Mi, do you want to go to the bookstore with me today?” She smiled at him and nodded. Sirius stood and stretched.</p>
<p>“You two have fun. I need to run some errands and I’ll probably continue packing our things.”</p>
<p>“That’s how I knew he was a keeper.” Remus raised an eyebrow at Hermione. “He always let me spend as much time in libraries and bookstores as I wanted to, and when I am researching, he either helps or hands me a cup of tea.” Hermione stood up and kissed Sirius on the cheek. “Love you, darling.” Sirius placed his hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“Complementing me so early in the morning. Kitten, you know how I am in the mornings.” Sirius waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Hermione giggled and gave him another peck. Remus threw the paper at Sirius.</p>
<p>“You’ve had all morning. Go take a cold shower, Pads.” Sirius smiled at his friend and kissed his witch one more time.</p>
<p>“Have fun today, you two.” Remus and Hermione left the apartment shortly after and headed to Flourish and Blotts. Remus opened the door for her as they entered their favourite bookstore. </p>
<p>“What are you looking for today, Mi?”</p>
<p>“The usual, anything to help in Sirius and I’s research on spells, but also a few personal books.”</p>
<p>“Like?”</p>
<p>“Well, I’d like to get some parenting books and maybe a catalogue for nursery decorating.” Remus smiled at her. “How about you?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to find a book on career advice and preparing for a job and a book on being a godparent.” Remus blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione smiled at him and took his hand.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be a great godfather, Rem.”</p>
<p>“And you’re going to be a great mother, Mi. I guess we both just like to be prepared anyway.” They both laughed and started browsing the shelves. Hermione noticed that Remus stayed close to her the whole time they were shopping, even pretending to look at books while she browsed sections he wasn’t interested in. She knew Moony was extra protective of her now that she was pregnant, so she just smiled to herself as they meandered through the store. He also carried all of her books, not letting her hold anything too heavy. Once they were finished, they went to purchase their books. </p>
<p>“Oh, Mrs. Black, I have your order here.” The shop owner reached behind the counter and handed a book wrapped in brown paper. Hermione thanked the shop owner and they left the store with their purchases.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if we go to a muggle bookstore and then stop at a café for a rest?” Remus lifted his eyebrows and nodded. They took the floo network to the nearest fireplace in Muggle London and blended in seamlessly as they walked toward one of Hermione’s favourite Muggle bookstores. Remus browsed some novels in the classics section while Hermione spoke to the shop owner and picked up some orders. Remus picked up the bag of books, which felt quite heavy and followed her out of the shop. </p>
<p>“This is quite a lot of Muggle books.” Hermione smiled as she took his arm and they walked down the bustling street. “What did you buy?”</p>
<p>“I wanted my kids to have some children’s books I grew up with.” Remus smiled as they made their way back to Diagon Alley. They stopped in the small café that had just opened a few months ago. More shops were opening on the crooked street since the war had ended. Remus directed Hermione over to an empty table by the window and they sat down to order. Once they both had a cup of tea in front of them and some pastries, they began chatting. </p>
<p>“So, what experiments have you been working on recently? I’ve been away for a while and need to catch up on the brilliant mind of my best friend.” Hermione laughed. </p>
<p>“I haven’t been doing any physical experiments since I found out I was pregnant. The healer advised against it, since some witches experience influxes in their magic while carrying magical babies. Not only would it be dangerous, but it would make the experiments useless, because the results could be skewed. So, Sirius has been doing those and I’ve been working on nonverbal casting and writing a book on nonverbal magic. I think it should be a class taught at Hogwarts.” Remus saw a mischievous glint appear in her eye. He knew that look. “Maybe I could teach you everything, once I finish the book, and you could teach it. You’d be a great professor.” Remus huffed into his tea.</p>
<p>“Is this one of your meddling attempts because you know the future?”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” Remus took a sip of his tea and a bite from one of the pastries and thought. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t mind being a professor, if they’d have me, but I wouldn’t teach until that potion is complete and I know it works. I wouldn’t endanger the students. Plus, I need to be around for you right now. Moony feels extra protective of you at the moment.” Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t talking about now. I won’t be able to finish this book for at least another year or two. I just want you to keep an open mind.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Just then they saw Snape walking down Diagon Alley, and he turned toward the café, having spotted them through the window. He nodded his head briefly toward them.</p>
<p>“Lupin. Granger.”</p>
<p>“Hello Severus. Would you care to join us?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you. I am just picking up ingredients for my classes.”</p>
<p>“Severus, I know you told me not to, but thank you again for the potion.” Hermione rolled up her sleeve and showed him her forearm. </p>
<p>“I didn’t come here looking for gratitude, Granger. I thought you’d like to know something I found out today. I was going to owl you when I saw you sitting here with your pet.” Remus raised an eyebrow at him while Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>“Severus, I’ve asked you to not call Remus my pet.” Severus flashed a brief smile, which returned quickly to his impartial expression. </p>
<p>“Hm. Anyway, Aurors found Antonin Dolohov a few days ago on the run. There was a stand-off and it eventually ended with his death. I remember you mentioning…” Snape cleared his throat. “Anyway, I thought you’d like to know.” With that, Snape left them. Remus looked across the table at Hermione. </p>
<p>“Wasn’t he one of the last ones to evade capture?” Hermione nodded quietly. “You okay, Mi?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. It’s just… a conflicting feeling.” Remus asked her why with his facial expression. “It feels wrong for me to be happy about someone’s death.” Remus sighed and took her hand gently in his.</p>
<p>“Mi, he almost killed you, twice. I know it feels wrong, but I honestly can say it makes me rest better at night. In fact, I was surprised when Sirius quit his Auror position before capturing or killing Dolohov. I was sure he would go after him.”</p>
<p>“I made him promise me not to. It was the only way I told him the truth of who gave me that scar.”</p>
<p>“A binding promise?” Hermione smirked into her teacup. “You are a scary witch, Mi.” </p>
<p>“Can I tell you something else?” Remus lifted his eyebrows at her. “He was the one who had killed you in my timeline.” Remus set his tea down and looked at her seriously. “There were so many times when I wanted to kill him myself, but I had to be in control of my feelings in order to kill Voldemort. It was not easy.”</p>
<p>“Well then, I suppose I’m happy he is dead too.” Remus shook his head. “Let’s talk about something else. When we get home, I want to go through all your books and see what you bought.” Hermione smiled at him. “Speaking of which, what was the book you ordered from Flourish and Blotts?” Hermione set her tea down and grabbed the book. She set it on the table and unwrapped it carefully. Remus peered at the cover. “Is that Greek?”</p>
<p>“Ancient Greek.”</p>
<p>“You know Ancient Greek?” Hermione gave him a look like he had asked a childish question. “Okay. I didn’t know.”</p>
<p>“If I had told you about all of the languages I know how to read, we wouldn’t have had time to fight a war.” Remus chuckled. </p>
<p>“How many languages do you know?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know them, per se. I learned to read quite a few. I actually can’t remember how many. I don’t speak them, though, and wouldn’t be able to understand half of them. I learned to read them so that I could expand my research. I find English wizarding books lacking for my appetite.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t surprise me. Does Sirius know?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. Many times, I translate passages for spells we are working on, for him. He knows about four languages, with his pure-blood upbringing, but beyond that he has no patience.”</p>
<p>“So, what’s the book?”</p>
<p>“It’s about werewolves.” Remus stiffened slightly. “I had told you before you left for your studies that I wanted to write a book on werewolves. A real book, not that rubbish they sell. Werewolves are actually a delicate topic, since they are wizards or witches and magical creatures. They are special and hardly anything is known about them because of fear. I want to change that and educate the wizarding population.”</p>
<p>“That’s ambitious, Mi. If anyone can do it, you can.” Hermione smiled at him.</p>
<p>“Listen to what I’ve discovered so far. It’s really quite fascinating.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this isn't really from Sirius' perspective, but I wanted to include this. *shrugs*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Alphas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione explains to Remus why Moony won't hurt her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius sat in the kitchen after running errands all day and picked up the paper he had neglected earlier. He heard the floo activate and saw a large package of books float through the room to the bookshelves as Hermione ad Remus returned home.</p>
<p>“Remus listen to me.”</p>
<p>“No, Mi, I will not. It’s too dangerous.” Sirius looked up from his paper and saw Remus storm into the room as Hermione followed after him desperately. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what you two are arguing about, but just give in, Moony. She always gets her way.” Hermione smiled at her husband affectionately, but Remus looked at Sirius furiously.</p>
<p>“No, Pads. She wants to join us for the next full moon, after what happened last time. There is no way I will allow it! It’s too dangerous. I would never forgive myself if I harmed you, Mi, or your babies.” Sirius raised one eyebrow and looked between his friend and wife.</p>
<p>“Alright, sit down, both of you. Kitten, tell us what you have discovered.” Remus went to argue with Sirius, but he held up a firm hand. “Moony, I know you are Kitten’s best friend, but I know her like I know myself. Let her argue her side. I’m sure she has researched and studied like it was a N.E.W.T exam.” Hermione smirked.</p>
<p>“Well, I have been doing research, because I knew you would be against me joining you, but I’ve been researching werewolves for years and writing this book. So, I dove deeper into pack relations and found something fascinating…and helpful.” Hermione took a breath. “You won’t be a danger to me, Rem, because you aren’t the Alpha of the pack anymore.” Hermione paused and took a deeper breath. “I am.” Both men stared at her for the longest while.</p>
<p>“Excuse me? How could you be an Alpha if you aren’t a werewolf?”</p>
<p>“Can women even be Alphas?” His wife shot him a death glare.</p>
<p>“There are hardly any cases of non-werewolves being Alphas, and pack life is so secretive, you know that, Remus. Most of my research has been with werewolves directly, but sometimes, when there isn’t a lot of information, I research wolves instead. A lot of things line up between werewolves and wolves. They act quite similar, except for the hunting humans part. Well, I was reading and found this passage.” Hermione took out a piece of paper from her pocket. “‘The pack leaders of wolves are the alpha male and female. These two are dominant over all others in the pack. They are also the only pack members to breed and produce pups in the pack.’ I think since I became pregnant, Moony recognised me as the Alpha female, because I am strengthening the pack by bringing new life into it. Now, I have read that there can be more than one Alpha couple within a werewolf pack, since they are ultimately humans, but-”</p>
<p>“You think you are Alpha, because you are pregnant?”</p>
<p>“Amongst other reasons.”</p>
<p>“And the male Alpha?” Hermione raised her eyebrows like it was obvious. Remus looked at Sirius. “Me? How? I never tried to become Alpha.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to. By being the breeding couple in the pack, we are strengthening the pack by building it in numbers and Moony recognises that.” Remus was deathly still and thinking as Sirius began thinking out loud.</p>
<p>“It makes sense. When I challenged Moony by claiming Kitten as mine, in both forms, I thought he would have lunged at me, but he seemed submissive. Moony never would have followed Padfoot when we were in school. And Moony seemed more worried about Onz and Kitten than anything else. Is that why he didn’t attack your human form?” Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“An Alpha is an alpha, even in human form for werewolves. It’s sacred.”</p>
<p>“And Moony can’t challenge me as the male Alpha? I mean, what if he wants to have your pups?” Remus blanched at Sirius. “What? Moony is more primal than you, Remus. I have to ask.” Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>“He has already given you the position.”</p>
<p>“Moony wouldn’t claim anyone as his mate unless they were truly his mate. Mi isn’t Moony’s mate. I’ve known that since we met. It’s more like they came from the same litter. Siblings, if you would.” </p>
<p>“Does that mean you agree, Remus?” Remus shook his head in defeat at Hermione.</p>
<p>“Your research makes sense, especially after what Sirius and James witnessed last full moon.” Remus looked Hermione in the eyes, pleading. “Are you willing to take the chance, though? Risk yourself and your babies?” Sirius was surprised. Remus hardly ever questioned Hermione. Hermione went and sat next to Remus on the couch and took his hands in hers.</p>
<p>“Rem, Moony won’t hurt me or Onz. I trust you both with my life. Plus, Moony will be more agitated without Onz present. He knows about the babies now and needs to know every month that they are safe. It will reassure Moony if I’m there. If not, then he may try and go find me, and that could be more dangerous.” Remus shuddered at the thought. “Do you trust me, Rem?” Remus looked into her milk chocolate eyes.</p>
<p>“With my life, Mi. You know I do.”</p>
<p>“Then trust me. I wouldn’t put my babies at risk if I wasn’t sure. Okay?” Remus nodded. “Good. Then it’s settled. I will join you next full moon. I will try to be Onz, if I can.” Sirius smiled as he walked over and grabbed his wife from the couch and pulled her into his lap. </p>
<p>“I told you, Moony, she always gets what she wants.” Hermione smiled mischievously: the kind of smile Sirius adored. </p>
<p>“That’s true. I wanted you and I got you, didn’t I? The elusive Sirius Black?” Remus smiled as Sirius barked out a laugh. </p>
<p>“I think it was the other way around, Kitten. I wanted you. You were the one that kept pulling away from me.” Hermione rubbed noses with him.</p>
<p>“Only because I had to kill a very dark wizard.”</p>
<p>“Hm, well, I’m glad he’s out of the way of our happiness.” Hermione smiled affectionately at him. </p>
<p>“We saw Severus at Diagon Alley today.”</p>
<p>“Yeah? Did you give him a big hug?” Hermione giggled.</p>
<p>“No. I’ll leave that to Lily.” Both Sirius and Remus laughed. </p>
<p>“Her lack of care for his comfort is hilarious.” Sirius agreed with Remus. “Snape had something to tell us.” Sirius looked at them, hearing the tone in Remus’ voice. “Aurors caught and killed Dolohov a few days ago.” Sirius’ eyes widened.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess our list for Christmas gifts keeps growing. I’ll have to get names from James.” Sirius noticed Hermione snuggled in closer to his body as he held her. “I wanted to go after the bastard myself but…”</p>
<p>“Mi told me,” Remus smirked. “I shouldn’t be surprised she put you under oath.” Sirius smiled. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s a good thing, because now our family is growing. That couldn’t have happened if I was chasing a death eater all around the world. It just hurt that I couldn’t keep Kitten from danger.” Hermione brushed her hands through Sirius’ ebony locks. </p>
<p>“Well, she kept us out of danger.” Sirius looked at his friend. “Mi told me that Dolohov had killed me in her timeline.” Sirius rose his eyebrows and looked at Hermione. </p>
<p>“That true, Kitten?” She nodded and her eyes revealed her vulnerability. “Well, bigger Christmas presents all around! It’s going to be a Christmas to remember!” Remus laughed. “What? We are all alive. I have my friends and even got a Kitten.” Sirius squeezed Hermione. She squeaked and smiled and then looked at Remus. </p>
<p>“I got a mutt and a best friend.” Remus smiled at her and nodded as Sirius protested. “At least he’s house trained,” she laughed and then got serious. “I sometimes feel guilty for being so happy.” Remus got up and walked over to both of them and took Hermione’s hand in his, while Sirius pulled her closer to his body. </p>
<p>“Mi, never feel guilty for feeling happy. If anyone deserves to live a life full of happiness and get whatever she wants, then it’s you. You lived through two wars, were tortured, watched as those you loved died, travelled through time, faced ghosts of your past, nearly died, and killed the worst wizard known to wizarding kind. You were selfless in your actions. You would have sacrificed yourself, if it meant everyone could live.” Sirius paled at the mention of her death. “You deserve to be happy and Sirius and I will make sure you understand that every day for the rest of your life.” Hermione smiled and touched his cheek. He sat down and leaned against the chair as Hermione ran her hand through his shaggy hair. </p>
<p>“Kitten, Moony’s right, but more than that, I think we all feel that we don’t deserve this happiness. Moony always feels like he doesn’t deserve anything because of his furry little problem, and I screwed up enough in my life that having you here in my arms is a dream. So, why don’t we all agree that whether we feel like we deserve it or not, we are here, right now, and need to enjoy each and every moment given to us?” Hermione nodded and Remus as well. “Good. No more talk about how we don’t deserve to feel this way. I have never felt happier than I do now and it’s all because of you, Kitten. You changed our lives when you decided to change yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you go. I used information based on wolf behaviour and pack life in this chapter. It made sense to me, because wolves (and werewolves) want to have a healthy pack and that means breeding. Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Visiting Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius and Hermione visit Grimmauld Place.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, what are your plans for today?” Remus asked as they all ate breakfast the next morning.</p><p>“We are going to go visit Reg and my lovely mother.” Sirius rolled his eyes and Hermione slapped his arm playfully. </p><p>“That sounds… fun. I think I may start moving some of these boxes to the new house.” Hermione looked at Remus.</p><p>“Would you set up my bookshelves and start organising my books? You’re the only one who knows exactly how I like my books categorised.” Sirius shook his head and bit back a laugh. </p><p>“Sure, Mi.” Hermione got up and searched for something. Then she set a bag of galleons on the table in front of Remus and Sirius smirked, knowing Moony still didn’t like charity, even from Hermione. “What’s this?”</p><p>“Money.”</p><p>“Obviously. Why are you giving it to me?”</p><p>“In case you need to buy anything for the shelves or house while you are unpacking. Just take it, Rem. I wouldn’t argue with a pregnant witch.”</p><p>“She’s got a point there, Moons.” Remus narrowed his eyes and took the bag of money reluctantly. “I’m going to send an owl to Reg. You know how mother doesn’t like surprise visits. Hermione nodded as she went to finish getting ready. Later that morning, they arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione was wearing a tight, black dress that accentuated her pregnant belly and feminine body. Sirius always noticed that she dressed a certain way when visiting his mother. He supposed she didn’t want to be reprimanded on her style, but it still surprised him each time she wore something new to visit his family. In fact, if he remembered correctly, it was after one such visit and an open-back cocktail dress that got her pregnant. Sirius thought he would have to catalogue that information in his brain for later. Regulus opened the door, expecting them. </p><p>“Welcome, Siri. Welcome, Mia.” Regulus preferred to call Hermione Mia rather than her real name and Sirius’ mother had decided that was the least Muggle name for her, so all the Blacks called Hermione by that nickname. “Mother is in the tearoom with Cissy.” Reg led them into the room where the two ladies were sitting elegantly, having tea. Little Draco was playing on the floor at Narcissa’s feet. </p><p>When Hermione had travelled back in time, she had told Sirius that she wanted to save Draco and his mother as well. She always felt that it was his upbringing that contributed to his terrible manners, and the pressure from his father that marked him. Sirius had been horrified that a father would mark their teenage son but then remembered that the same had happened to so many around his age. He really was an ignorant prat in school, not realising how terrible some kids had it. Cissy was easy to convince to get her husband to be arrested, once Hermione shared with her the story of Lucius making Draco get branded and how much that cost her only child. Pure-blood women were ruthless when it came to their children and she didn’t blink once when she gave proof for Lucius’ involvement in the war, but also many others. She convinced many women to step forward and protect their children in a similar manner. Then she and little Draco moved in with Walburga and Regulus and helped run the boarding house for widows.</p><p>What surprised Sirius the most, however, was how well Cissy and Hermione got along. Cissy was anything if not proper in everything, but she was friendly with Hermione, and the two actually kept in touch and had outings together. Sirius wondered if it was her influence that had Hermione buy those dresses that made him want to ravage her in a broom closet. Perhaps Snape wasn’t the only one who needed a nice Christmas gift this year. </p><p>Reg walked into the tearoom, with Sirius following, and last came Hermione. When Hermione entered, both women looked at her obvious belly. Cissy’s eyes widened and Walburga about dropped her teacup from her hand. Sirius suppressed a laugh as he put an arm around Hermione’s waist. </p><p>“Mother, we wanted to come over today to tell you something.” Hermione stepped forward and smiled shyly.</p><p>“You are going to be a grandmother, Mrs. Black.” Cissy jumped up and, in an odd display of outward affection, hugged Hermione. She put her hands on Hermione’s stomach and smiled. Then she turned and picked up Draco from the floor.</p><p>“Do you hear that Draco darling? You are going to have some little cousins to play with.” Hermione smiled gently at little Draco and then looked at Walburga, who hadn’t moved. </p><p>“I hope you are not terribly upset. I would like my children to have a good relationship with their grandmother.” Sirius put a protective arm around her, knowing she was more sensitive during her pregnancy about family and grandparents, since there was no one on her side. Sirius looked at Reg, concerned, as he read Hermione’s vulnerability as well. </p><p>“Of course Auntie is not upset, Mia. Children should be celebrated, especially those with the Black heritage.” Walburga seemed to shake herself out of shock and took a sip of her tea. </p><p>“As I’ve said before, you are welcome in this house, and that includes your child.” Hermione smiled slightly and Sirius felt her relax.</p><p>“Children.” The two women looked up at her. “Sirius and I are having twins.” Reg went and grabbed two glasses of whiskey and handed one to Sirius.</p><p>“This calls for a toast. To Sirius and Mia and the next generation of Blacks.” Sirius smiled at his brother and lifted his glass to him and his mother before taking a drink. </p><p>“How far along are you?” Walburga’s voice was steady, as if asking about the weather, but Sirius saw Regulus smirk.</p><p>“Three months.” Hermione took a seat as Sirius moved to the back of the room with Reg.</p><p>“Do you know the genders yet?”</p><p>“A boy and a girl.” With each answer, Sirius could see Cissy’s excitement. </p><p>“Oh! There is so much to do! We need to go shopping and decorate two nurseries! Are you still living in that dreadful apartment?” Hermione laughed delicately, using all her charm in the presence of Sirius’ family members.</p><p>“Sirius surprised me with a lovely cottage. We are moving at the end of this week.” Walburga glanced at her eldest son.</p><p>“Well, it is good to know he retained some of his upbringing.”</p><p>“Thank you, mother.” Reg turned toward his brother as he refilled their glasses. The women started talking about babies and names and décor for the house. </p><p>“Do you think mother is happy?” Reg looked at Sirius and handed him his glass. </p><p>“Don’t tell me that you actually care what she thinks, Siri. You know how she hates to be surprised. She probably is just adjusting.” Sirius nodded as he took a sip of his drink and watched the women. “Why is it bothering you?”</p><p>“Hermione has been a little anxious about today. You know she doesn’t have her parents anymore.” Regulus remembered how hard that had hit her, knowing that not only were they not her parents, but they weren’t together anymore. There was never going to be another Hermione. It was one of the consequences of her time travel and proved that she truly created an alternate timeline. “Our mother is the only living relative we have that can give our children the experience of having a grandparent. I think Hermione really wants mother to love the children. Although, I don’t know if she could love anyone other than you.”</p><p>“She has trouble expressing herself, Siri. Just give her time. I’m sure when those babies are born, she will melt like any other grandmother.” Sirius nodded.</p><p>“By the way, did you use the potion and salve Snape gave you?” Reg looked at Sirius over his glass and nodded. “Well?”</p><p>“I haven’t told mother yet.”</p><p>“So it worked? Really?” Before Reg could answer, Cissy’s voice rose as she grabbed Hermione’s bare arm. In all of their previous visits, she had tried to wear long sleeves to their gatherings, but one event made it impossible, revealing the cursed scar to Walburga. It was from that point onward that Walburga, regardless of her views on blood status, started inviting Hermione to their teatime. Sirius never knew what his mother was thinking or her motives behind anything but thought that she felt slightly guilty that the cause she had supported had done such evil things, and some of those people had been her own family members. </p><p>“What happened to your scar? Did you create a glamour charm strong enough to hide it?” Hermione shook her head.</p><p>“Severus created a potion that made it disappear. It is gone forever.” There was a hitch in Hermione’s voice and Sirius walked over to her chair and touched her cheek gently. Then he looked back at Reg, who cleared his throat.</p><p>“He also gave me the same potion.” Reg set his drink down and elegantly lifted his sleeve to reveal his pale arm, with no dark mark. Walburga set her tea down and touched his arm, tears coming to her eyes for the first time Sirius could ever remember. </p><p>“We must thank Severus. I will go write a letter right away.” She got up and left the room abruptly. Sirius grabbed his brother in an embrace.</p><p>“I’m happy for you, brother.” Reg nodded and smiled at Hermione. “We should be going. We still need to pack and I don’t want to tire out my Kitten. Plus, I think we surprised mother enough today.” Sirius went over and picked up little Draco, who was such a serious, little child. “Draco, be good for your mum, okay?” He nodded and Sirius smiled. </p><p>“Uncle Siri?” He looked at the pale little boy with platinum hair. “Will I be able to play with my cousins once they arrive?” Sirius smiled gently at the boy.</p><p>“Of course, but they will be quite smaller than you. You’ll have to act like a big brother to them.”</p><p>“A big brother?”</p><p>“You’ll have to teach them how to do things and let them follow you around. Okay?” Draco nodded his head and smiled. Sirius set him down as Cissy hugged Hermione again.</p><p>“Let me know when you want to go shopping. You’ll also need some maternity clothes, and most are dreadful, so let me help you. I know all the best places for those.” Hermione nodded and smiled.</p><p>“I’d like that. After we move and get settled, I’ll owl you.” Cissy nodded and Sirius took Hermione’s hand and led her out of the room. Reg led them to the front door and they said their goodbyes.</p><p>“Drop by the new house after we move in. I’ll owl you the address.” Reg nodded and waved to them as they left. Sirius leaned down to whisper in Hermione’s ear as they walked away from the house.</p><p>“Why do you always look so delectable in the dresses you wear to my mother’s house? Did Cissy put the idea in your head?” Hermione bit her lower lip and smiled as a blush crept across her cheeks. </p><p>“She may have helped pick out some of the dresses.” Sirius nipped her ear affectionately.</p><p>“Mm, I may have to send her a special Christmas gift as well. Let’s go home so I can help you out of that dress.”</p><p>“Remus is living with us, now, remember. You can’t just have your way with me wherever you want.” Sirius smirked mischievously.</p><p>“Sure I can. I can just send him away and ward the apartment.”</p><p>“You are terrible.”</p><p>“Yes, but you love me.”</p><p>“Yes, I do.” She kissed him as they travelled home, Sirius’ hand sneaking lower down her back. They arrived back at the apartment and Sirius immediately kissed Hermione, pushing her gently against the wall. His hands were roaming up and down her body when noise came from the kitchen. Sirius leaned away from his flushed witch as he heard Remus shouting. He sighed and they walked into the kitchen to see Remus trying to run from an owl.</p><p>“Your mother’s owl is deranged!” Hermione chuckled as she went to the creature and handed it a piece of meat from the fridge. The owl stopped chasing Remus and held its leg out to Hermione. Hermione took the parchment and handed it to Sirius, who unrolled it as the owl flew out the window and away.</p><p>“We just left there. What could she want?” Sirius read the letter, his eyes widening. Hermione asked what his mother wrote. “She is recommending a healer for us during the pregnancy. She is quite famous and well known and wants her grandchildren to have the best care. She has also enclosed a list of stores that owe her favours and would like to give you that store credit to buy whatever you’d like for the babies. She has also provided us with a list of potential names for the babies.” Sirius handed the lists to Hermione as she giggled.</p><p>“I told you the war had changed your mother. Almost losing both sons would change anyone.”</p><p>“I’ll never believe it until she sits at the same table as Moony.” Remus lifted his eyebrows and snorted.</p><p>“Like that would happen.”</p><p>“I’m working on it,” Hermione said as she read the lists. Both men looked at her.</p><p>“Well, if anyone can change my mother’s opinion, it’s Kitten. Regardless, it seems she is quite pleased with our announcement, even if the children will not be pure-blood.”</p><p>“Perhaps it doesn’t matter to her anymore.” Remus raised his eyes at Hermione.</p><p>“You’re kidding, right, Mi?”</p><p>“No. I’ve had quite a civil relationship with Mrs. Black and Sissy has helped cushion any unpleasantries.” Sirius snorted. </p><p>“Civil. That’s hardly a relationship.”</p><p>“I beg to differ. It is quite difficult for people to change, especially when it was the way they were raised. Look at Reg. He is uncomfortable with most types of affection, especially in public. And Severus doesn’t like being touched at all, except by Lily. It’s harder for people to relate in that way. So, yes, I think my relationship with your mother is improving exceptionally. She has even written to me directly at the bottom of the list.” Sirius lifted his eyebrows in curiosity. “She said that if we didn’t like any of the names on the list she provided, then she is sure I will make a good decision for her grandchildren.”</p><p>“What about me?” Hermione smirked.</p><p>“It seems she doesn’t trust you to pick decent names.” Remus laughed as he took the list from Hermione’s hands and glanced at some of the names.</p><p>“Have you thought any more on names?” Hermione smiled and looked at Sirius. Remus looked between them. “Does that mean you have decided on names?”</p><p>“We would like to name our boy Alphard Albert, after Sirius’ uncle and my father. Our daughter we would like to name Luna Elizabeth, after our favourite werewolf and my mother.” Remus stared open-mouthed.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Our daughter’s name will be Luna, after Moony.” Remus stuttered, stumbling over his words without making sense. </p><p>“That’s too much. That’s too much.” Both Hermione and Sirius smiled at one another and then took each of Remus’ hands. </p><p>“Moony, you are my best mate, and best friends with my wife. You are like a brother to both of us.” Remus was silent as Sirius watched Hermione closely.</p><p>“Alphard and Luna… those are good names.” </p><p>“Thanks. We thought so too.” Remus glanced at Sirius and then stood up from the table casually. </p><p>“I still have a few things I was on my way to take over to the new house when your mother’s owl attacked me. I’ll be back later.” With that, Moony left through the floo and Sirius nearly pounced on Hermione. </p><p>“Where were we?” Hermione swatted him away.</p><p>“Not on the kitchen table. We’ve already defaced that enough and I’m not as flexible carrying two little ones.” Hermione sauntered toward their bedroom and Sirius all but drooled down his suit. Once she reached their bedroom door, she began unzipping her dress and disappeared into the room. Sirius licked his lips and then ran to the room, undoing the buttons of his jacket.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I find Walburga difficult to write but also rewarding. I hope you enjoyed her personality. I don't think she will ever be a "warm" character but shows her affection in the only way she knows how.</p><p>What do you think of the names?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Morning Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius, Hermione, &amp; Remus talk about various things while having their morning tea and coffee.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are incredibly sexy, Kitten.” Hermione sniggered into his shoulder as the sun peaked through their window. “When are you going shopping with Sissy? I need to see you in more of those dresses. Especially now with the twins. You are one stunning, pregnant witch.” </p>
<p>“I told her I would owl her after we move, which, we should probably do most of it today. I want to live in our new house.” Sirius ran his hands through her curls.</p>
<p>“Okay, but first I need more of my Kitten.”</p>
<p>“Sirius! You haven’t had enough?” He trailed kisses down her neck and behind her ear.</p>
<p>“I could never have enough of you.” Hermione was melting into his arms as a knock was heard. </p>
<p>“Pads? Mi? Can I come in?”</p>
<p>“No, Moons. I’m going to make love to my wife and then shag her silly.”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what you did all night long? You guys need to work on your silencing charms.”</p>
<p>“Mornings are an opportune time. Now go away.” Remus huffed from the other side of the door.</p>
<p>“Fine, but there’s an owl here who won’t leave until you feed it. I already tried. You Blacks are always suspicious of owl delivery,” Remus muttered as he left the door. Hermione grabbed her wand and silenced the room. </p>
<p>“Werewolf hearing. I’d rather not hurt his ears too much.” Sirius chuckled as he kissed her lower until he reached her pregnant belly.</p>
<p>“I never thought this would be such a turn-on for me. There’s just something about you carrying my pups that puts me over the edge.”</p>
<p>“Sirius Black, they are not pups.” Sirius kissed her stomach.</p>
<p>“Not yet. Maybe one day we can teach them their other forms and they will turn out to be pups. Who knows.” Hermione huffed.</p>
<p>“Shut up and make love to me, you prat.”</p>
<p>“As you wish, my Kitten.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius and Hermione walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen to join Remus. Hermione was wearing a dressing robe as Remus handed her a cup of tea under stasis. She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. Sirius knew Remus always liked being touched in some way, especially on his head. He guessed it was like himself and his Animagus form; after so many years, the human form adopts certain elements of the other form. Remus had some of Moony’s tendencies, especially around Hermione. She always tried to hold his hand, or brush his cheek, or pet his head whenever she was close, and on the occasion that Remus got angry, she knew how to calm him with just a touch. It was like Moony melted at her caress. </p>
<p>Sirius went to the owl and gave her a treat. He took the letter from her beak and sat at the table, reading the letter quickly.</p>
<p>“It’s from Andy.”</p>
<p>“That was a quick reply.”</p>
<p>“She says Ted is away for business this week but would still like to have us over for lunch.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“The day after next.”</p>
<p>“Sounds wonderful.” Hermione stood to pour herself some more tea and raked her fingers through Remus’ hair. “Rem, would you come with us to Andy’s?” Remus turned and looked at Hermione as Sirius smirked behind the letter. He knew exactly what his wife was doing. Clever witch.</p>
<p>“Why would I come with you to Sirius’ cousin’s for lunch? Plus, isn’t that considered ill-manners in the pure-blood circles?”</p>
<p>“Andy doesn’t care about pure-blood etiquette.” Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around Remus from behind. He instantly relaxed into her embrace. Sirius chuckled at his wife’s tactics.</p>
<p>“Remus. Andy won’t mind, especially once we explain it to her.” </p>
<p>“Explain what?”</p>
<p>“That I feel safer with you around. I know Moony is extra protective of me, especially now that I’m pregnant. I think he feels my vulnerability and feeds off my feelings.” Remus was quiet as she ran her hands through his hair. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed, Rem. It doesn’t bother me. On the contrary, I feel better with you around.” Remus sighed.</p>
<p>“I do feel more restless when you aren’t around. Of course Sirius is more than capable of keeping you safe, but it feels like Moony needs to keep an eye on you all the time to feel secure. I’m sorry you noticed.”</p>
<p>“I already told you, Rem. I don’t mind.” Hermione leaned away from Remus and he leaned his head back to look up at her. “So, will you come with us to Andy’s?”</p>
<p>“Sure, Mi. How could I say no to you?” Hermione smiled at him and kissed his cheek before going to sit next to Sirius, who was suppressing a laugh. She sipped her tea as Sirius put his hand on her knee under the table and squeezed gently. Like he had said before, when his witch wants something, she gets it. “James and Lily also sent an owl. They said they are coming over to help move at the end of the week. Lily wants to keep you company, Mi.” Hermione huffed from her seat.</p>
<p>“It’s not like I’m an invalid. I don’t even have to lift anything. I can use magic.” Sirius smiled at his wife’s tone.</p>
<p>“Kitten, no one would ever dare to call you incapable of anything, but let us pamper you a bit, hm? You and Lily can talk baby stuff while we get everything moved and unpacked.” Hermione crossed her arms, but Sirius could see he had won.</p>
<p>“Fine, but no one touches my books but Remus. Last time I let James borrow a book, he ruined it.” Remus and Sirius both laughed. Hermione was always protective of her books. “Do you think Regulus will come to help?” </p>
<p>“I can ask him if you want.” Hermione nodded as Sirius studied her. “Kitten?”</p>
<p>“I’ve been reading up on protection wards.” Remus raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Why would you need to read up on protection wards? Your wards rival Dumbledore’s.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been reading about wards created through rituals.” Sirius’ eyes became wide. </p>
<p>“Aren’t most of those dark magic?”</p>
<p>“Most of them, but I’ve been looking into rituals that involve runes.” </p>
<p>“Kitten? I trust you, but help me to understand. You want to ward our house like my mother’s?” Hermione nodded. “Why?”</p>
<p>“I’m muggle-born, and, as such, I had a completely muggle home. It was fine, but when things started getting bad in the wizarding world, I never felt safe. I felt fearful and constantly on alert for myself and for my parents. I became very aware of how vulnerable my childhood home was. The only place I felt safe was Hogwarts, but even then, terrible things had happened. One of the only memories I have when I completely let my guard down was when we had stayed at Grimmauld. I trusted in the ancient magic of the house, even if it had been performed in a manner I didn’t agree with. I want a place where our children will not only feel safe but a place where they never have to worry about anything. Having that feeling of freedom and security… it’s almost like how you feel, Remus, when your pack is together, or how you felt, Sirius, when you lived with the Potters as a teenager. You feel…”</p>
<p>“Peace.”</p>
<p>“Loved.” Hermione smiled at them both.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to do anything unethical, but the term ‘dark arts’ is relative anyway. There are also different levels of dark rituals, just as there are different levels of dark spells. Sirius, you and I are quite skilled at runes. I want Remus to be a part of the wards, since he will be living with us for a while. But rituals work best with-”</p>
<p>“Four. That’s why you were asking about Regulus.” Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“Regulus’ wand work is impeccable. Plus, I’ve read that the wards are stronger if done by relatives. We are a pack and Regulus is related by blood.”</p>
<p>“It would make a very powerful protection ward.” Hermione smiled at both men.</p>
<p>“So you think it’s a good idea? You’ll help me?”</p>
<p>“As long as you promise not to push yourself too far, Kitten. Rituals are delicate and take a lot out of the witches and wizards who perform them. The stronger the ritual, the more it takes from you.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’ll be careful.” Sirius nodded as he took her hand and kissed it. </p>
<p>“Then I suppose we better do some more research before our move-in date.” Remus stood up and took their dishes to the sink. </p>
<p>“We can spend the day doing that. I have nothing else planned.” </p>
<p>"I have some books from the Black family library from my timeline. Let me go get them." Sirius shook his head and laughed. </p>
<p>"I still can't believe you brought some of my family's personal books with you. Now there are two copies of them. Merlin..."</p>
<p>"What? Harry gifted the library to me and some of those books helped quite a bit in the war." Hermione smirked and then left to retrieve her books. Remus turned to Sirius, a crease between his brows. </p>
<p>"Do you think Mi is okay, Pads?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. She's fine, Moony. Safety is the most important thing to her. I had promised her when we got married that I would do whatever made her feel safe. Some might call her paranoid, but those same people were saved by her without even knowing. I don't think she's paranoid. I think she's a survivor." Remus nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"Like you said before, if anyone deserves to be happy, it's her. If this makes her happy, then I'm in. I sometimes wish we could give Mi her childhood back, but..." Remus ran a hand through his hair. "...at least we can give the next generation a happy childhood. It's why she came back. It's why she's here." Sirius smiled.</p>
<p>"Moony, we may never be able to give her childhood back, but we can give her a good future. She sacrificed her childhood so that we could all have a future. Now we can make sure we all just live happily and grow old together as we watch our kids grow." Remus nodded and smiled. </p>
<p>"Sounds like an easy life." </p>
<p>"Are you joking? I was a terror as a child. I am going to get it all back." Remus laughed.</p>
<p>"It will definitely take a village to raise your brood." Sirius barked out a laugh and leaned back in his chair. </p>
<p>"Why do you think I keep you around? I'm going to need all the help I can get." Remus shook his head and chuckled as Hermione walked back into the kitchen, carrying her books.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love how Remus and Sirius understand Hermione. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Tonks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus meets his mate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius, Remus, and Hermione arrived at the Tonks household on time two days later. They walked through the chimney and headed to the backyard.</p>
<p>“Andy said they would be in the backyard. I owled her ahead of time and told her about you accompanying us, Moony. She knows the whole story, so don’t worry about explaining anything.” They crossed into the sunshine to see Andy sitting on a wooden rocking chair on the patio while the bubblegum pink-haired Nymphadora raced on her broom. Sirius walked up and gave his favourite cousin a kiss on the cheek. Hermione hugged her and Remus nodded politely. </p>
<p>Sirius noticed Remus was on high alert and confused as to why Moony was agitated. He sat closer to Hermione than usual, while looking around the yard for any threat. Andy lifted an eyebrow at his nervousness.</p>
<p>“Sirius told me the good news, Hermione. Twins! That is wonderful!”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Andromeda.”</p>
<p>“Andy, for the last time, my dear.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Andy.”</p>
<p>“How did Auntie take the news?”</p>
<p>“Quite well, actually, after the initial shock.”</p>
<p>“I think that tough exterior she has will melt over children.” Andy watched Remus again as he sniffed the air. “So, Mr. Lupin, I don’t know much about you aside from what Sirius and Hermione have told me.” Remus turned toward her like a child being caught stealing candy.</p>
<p>“Remus, please. What would you like to know?”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose the normal. Are you currently employed? Why does your other half feel so protective of Hermione’s babies?” Sirius smirked at his cousin’s sarcasm. She was his favourite for a reason. “I am quite protective of the girl myself, so I would like to know why.” Sirius smiled as Hermione began drinking the tea that Andy had spread out in front of them. </p>
<p>“Well, she is a part of my pack, so my other half has always been protective of her, but since she became pregnant, the protectiveness increased because it is like Sirius and Hermione are adding to the pack. I guess that’s the best explanation I have.” Andy looked at Remus seriously, studying him. </p>
<p>“Remus can’t help how his werewolf half feels. It’s very instinctual, but Remus is my best friend, so it doesn’t bother me. Andy, this tea is lovely, by the way. May I ask where you bought it?” Andy smiled gently at Hermione.</p>
<p>“Don’t play coy with me, Hermione. I know you are simply trying to change the subject. The tea is lovely, though. Ted bought it for me from a little shop in another town while he was off on business.”</p>
<p>“He’s currently off on a job, correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes, something about a bunch of bowtruckles causing a headache in a Muggle schoolyard.”</p>
<p>“And how is Dora in her lessons? It’s only a couple more years until she goes off to Hogwarts.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, she managed to scare off the last one we had.” Andy sighed. “I don’t know what to do with her. She constantly loves to prank her tutors.” Sirius smirked as Andy gave him the death glare. “I wonder where she gets it from.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ted isn’t an angel, Andy. I’m sure he encourages her too.” Hermione interrupted before Andy and Sirius could get into a bickering match.</p>
<p>“Remus has a natural gift for teaching. Maybe he could help out until you find a suitable tutor.” Remus looked at Hermione like she had grown two heads. “He just finished his university studies too, so he’s qualified both as a wizard and as a muggle.”</p>
<p>“That’s quite a compliment from Hermione. She is a harsh critic of professors.” Remus blushed as Andy called her daughter over to them. “Nymphadora! Come see your cousin.” Dora jumped off her broom and ran over, tripping along the way and skinning her elbows and knees. Blood dripped down her arms and soaked through her leggings. Remus instinctively jumped up and knelt down in front of her to heal the scrapes. Once he waved his wand and cleaned up the blood, he conjured some bandages and froze. He smelled the air and looked up into emerald green eyes. The girl wiped her nose on her sleeve and then smiled at Remus. She pounced into his arms to give him a big hug. Remus’ eyes turned completely gold and then returned to their normal colour. His whole body stiffened as Dora stepped away from him and held out her hand.</p>
<p>“Thanks for patchin’ me up. I’m Tonks.” Remus took her hand and shook it in a daze.</p>
<p>“I’m Remus, Sirius and Hermione’s friend.”</p>
<p>“Nice to meet ya.” She smiled again at him and then bounded off to see Sirius. Remus stayed crouched for a while, before standing up and walking slowly back to everyone. Hermione took his hand.</p>
<p>“Remus, would you mind going with me inside to the kitchen? I’d like to get some water.” Sirius kept chatting with his young cousin but watched as Remus and Hermione left the backyard. </p>
<p>“Your friend looked like he may be sick.” Sirius looked back at Dora and pulled her earlobe. </p>
<p>“He was just surprised at what a young lady you’ve become. Your mum tells me that you pranked your last tutor off. Is that true?” Dora made a face like a stink bomb had gone off.</p>
<p>“She was boring.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Sirius smirked at his small cousin and couldn’t help but admire her. “Well, maybe you should be nicer to your tutors or else you may be behind when you get to Hogwarts.” Sirius knew that wasn’t true, but he wanted to appease Andy. Dora kicked a rock and nodded her head. “Good. Now, I’m going to go check on my wife and then when I come back, I’ll race you on the brooms.” Her face lit up as she ran back to practice on her broom. Sirius smiled at Andy before walking inside and to the kitchen. He opened the door and saw Remus bent over, hyperventilating, while his wife rubbed his back.</p>
<p>“My mate! Why does it have to be a child? She’s too young for me! How could I… Moony is going crazy inside me. I can’t…” Remus groaned as he clutched his head. Sirius grabbed his face and looked him straight in the eyes, which were turning colours every few seconds.</p>
<p>“Listen to me, Moony. This is something you have been longing for since you hit puberty. Don’t go being an arse and running away like a puppy when I know for a fact that you are a wolf. Yes, this is scary and confusing, but you cannot deny your mate.” Sirius let go of his face and smiled. “She’s a child now, but she’ll be a woman one day. Just be patient and wait for her. Be there for her when she needs you, like you were today when she fell.” Remus nodded and looked at Sirius and then Hermione who was still rubbing his back. </p>
<p>“You knew, didn’t you? That’s why you wanted me to come? Is she… was she my mate in your past?” Hermione smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to tell you at first, but then I did more werewolf research and found that it would actually benefit you. Moony will be easier to handle now and more content. You and Tonks were great together in my past.” Tears sprung to Hermione’s eyes and Remus reached up and brushed one away. </p>
<p>“Mi…” She shook her head and smiled.</p>
<p>“I am just so happy, Rem. You have no idea. I’m sorry for not telling you before, but now is the perfect timing. You can tutor her and be close to her and protect her, if needed. Moony will like that too.” Remus smiled and enveloped her in a hug.</p>
<p>“Just don’t tell her of my meltdown when she’s older.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know we will.” Remus glared at Sirius as he laughed. “Will you be okay to go back out there?” Remus swallowed and nodded his head. </p>
<p>“I’ll keep you close. I know Moony is calmer around Onz.” They walked back out to the backyard. “Sorry about that Andromeda. I accidentally broke one of your glasses and cut myself. Remus healed me and Sirius transfigured your glass back to normal.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you’re alright, Hermione. The glass is the least of my concern. Nymphadora is always breaking things.” Sirius winked at his wife before joining Dora in the air with a broom. They were racing around, as Hermione chatted with Andy. Remus watched the two on their brooms, mesmerised by the way young Dora moved in the air. Hermione put her hand on his knee and smiled. He smiled back, but Hermione could tell it didn’t reach his eyes. “So, Mr. Lupin.”</p>
<p>“Remus, please, Andromeda.”</p>
<p>“Then I insist you call me Andy as well. Hermione still hasn’t been able to be so casual with me. It must be my Black roots.” Hermione’s eyes widened in embarrassment and Remus chuckled, not feeling as tense. </p>
<p>“Mi always likes to be respectful. It’s difficult for her to be casual with those she’s not very close to.”</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose there are worse things, but, really Hermione, I wish you would call me Andy.” Hermione blushed and nodded her head, looking like a little schoolgirl getting chastised by a teacher. Remus smirked. “So, Remus, since I am in a bit of a bind, would you consider tutoring my girl? I would pay you for your efforts, of course.”</p>
<p>“What does she need to be tutored in, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Hogwarts subjects, of course, although manners would help too. What are your best subjects? I can see you are a skilled healer.” Remus nodded.</p>
<p>“I am advanced in transfiguration, charms, and defence against the dark arts. I am ashamed to admit that I am horrible at potions and ancient runes. I am also skilled in Muggle studies and literature and history.” Andy nodded, seeming pleased. “In saying that, I wouldn’t want to spend too much time away from Mi. I am living with Sirius and Hermione at the moment and want to help them prepare for the babies as much as possible. I think I could manage three days a week, perhaps?”</p>
<p>“That sounds excellent. Any more than that and I’m afraid Nymphadora will act out. She has a short attention span. I agree with you, too, in that Hermione will need help with the babies. I’m glad she has you to rely on.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Andy.”</p>
<p>“Would starting next week work for you? Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?”</p>
<p>“That sounds great. The first week will mostly be just me getting to know Dora and her skill level for each subject and building rapport. Teachers often forget how important that is for students. Trusting one’s teacher helps a student to excel.” Andy raised her eyebrows at Remus and smiled.</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Hermione smiled at Remus too.</p>
<p>“I told you, Andy, he is a natural professor. I am hoping one day he will go to work at Hogwarts.” Remus blushed under Hermione’s compliment.</p>
<p>“Well, if he is as good as you say he is, maybe I will personally write a recommendation letter to Dumbledore on the matter.” Hermione snickered as Remus spluttered gratitude to Andy. Sirius and young Dora walked over to them, big smiles on their faces. “Nymphadora, Remus is going to be your new tutor.” Dora hopped up onto a chair and dangled her legs.</p>
<p>“I guess that’s okay. You did patch me up, after all.” Sirius smirked at his young cousin’s lack of enthusiasm. “Do you have a favourite prank?”</p>
<p>“Dora!” Andy glared at her daughter. “I thought I told you no more pranks.”</p>
<p>“But, mum-”</p>
<p>“No. Remus will be here three days a week to teach you subjects from Hogwarts, not pranks.” Remus leaned over and whispered in Dora’s ear conspiringly. A huge grin broke out on the girl’s face, but she quickly hid it from her mother. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we start a lesson now, so that I can get to know you better?” Remus looked at Andy for permission and she nodded her head. Remus and Dora walked to the end of the yard and he started quizzing her on different charms and facts, gaging her level of knowledge. </p>
<p>“He seems quite protective of my Dora.” Sirius raised an eyebrow at his cousin. “Is it a werewolf thing? I’ll admit, I haven’t had much contact with werewolves. Mother would never have allowed it. She didn’t even allow me to see Ted.”</p>
<p>“Remus is very protective of those he lets get close to him. I’m sure you and Ted and Dora will be the same.”</p>
<p>“Andy, would you like to go shopping with Narcissa and I after we move? I promised your sister she could take me shopping for the babies and maternity clothing.” Sirius looked at Hermione. She was always trying to bring families together in one way or another. He quite admired that about her, but his family was more messed up than most. Andy was silent as she thought about it. “I would love to get another opinion on everything.”</p>
<p>“Alright. As long as Sissy is okay with it. We aren’t unfriendly, but we aren’t close anymore. Although, from what I’ve heard, you have changed Auntie Walburga significantly.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think I-” Andy waved her hand in front of her.</p>
<p>“Without you, none of us would be talking to each other. That is a fact. I haven’t been brave enough to see her, but I heard that she has accepted you and your blood status. Has she accepted the babies?”</p>
<p>“I believe so. At least, that is my hope. I would like her to eventually love them. Sissy was thrilled with our announcement.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she was. Even as a little girl, she dreamt of being a mother. She would have loved to have more than just Draco, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“She has started a charity.” Andy raised her eyebrows at Hermione. “Well, it’s not really a charity. She wouldn’t call it that, but she started supporting pure-blood orphans from the war. Many have parents who were killed or put in Azkaban. Walburga helps widows and families, letting them live in her house, but Sissy wanted to specifically help those children who were left alone. She turned Malfoy Manor into a home for them.”</p>
<p>“Did she really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and she encourages other pure-blood families to unofficially adopt them so that they can learn and grow in a family environment. Apparently, she has been successful.”</p>
<p>“Well, that is something. Perhaps I should do the same with muggle-born and half-blood children.” Sirius smirked. “The estate was left to me since Bella is gone. I could turn it into something similar. I wonder how she would react.”</p>
<p>“Sissy isn’t inviting muggle-borns over to tea, if that’s what you are asking, but she’s come a long way. She adores my Kitten here, and Draco calls Hermione Auntie Mia.”</p>
<p>“It’s a start.” Remus and Dora joined them again. </p>
<p>“You have an intelligent daughter, Andy.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Remus. Did she behave for you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, she was quite well behaved.” Remus winked at Dora as she smiled and went to sit next to her mother. They finished chatting and soon left to go home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Past & Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus asks about Hermione' s past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they flooed back to their place, Remus collapsed onto the sofa. Sirius chuckled as he retrieved some firewhiskey and handed him a glass.</p>
<p>“Cheers, Moony, to finding your mate.” Remus drank the whole glass and looked at Sirius.</p>
<p>“When did you find out?”</p>
<p>“Not until Kitten wanted to visit Andy. Then I guessed correctly. Not gonna lie, I was looking forward to your reaction.”</p>
<p>“Prat.” Sirius laughed deep from within his chest and sat down in a chair. Hermione went to sit on the couch with Remus and put his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. </p>
<p>“Rem, are you alright? I know that must’ve been difficult for you today.” Remus took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“It was. It felt like every conflicting emotion pulling me in different directions, but I’m okay. Better than okay.” Remus smiled as he covered his eyes with his arm. “I have a mate. I know I’ll have to wait a long time, but right now, I just feel protective of her… a little like I do with you.” Hermione continued to run her hands through his hair. “Mi, would you… could you tell me a little about her when she was in your timeline? I know it probably won’t be the same, but… it’d be nice to learn more about the woman I end up with.” Sirius lifted his eyebrows as he took another sip of his drink. Remus hardly ever asked Hermione about her past. He must be feeling emotional and vulnerable. </p>
<p>“You were in love with each other, although you were a prat at first to her. You tried to convince her she could do better, because you were a werewolf, and it broke her heart, honestly.” Remus moved his arm and looked up at Hermione, a crease on his forehead. “You came around eventually, though, and I will make sure you do not hurt that girl emotionally.” Sirius chuckled into his glass. </p>
<p>“Rem, you both were perfect together. Times were tough when you got together during my timeline. We were already in the middle of a war. She helped bring out your confidence and helped you forget the bad in the world.” Hermione paused for a minute. “She was spunky and unique and funny, and I think that will be the same during this timeline. She had become an Auror in my timeline, but that might change, with no war.”</p>
<p>“And her parents? Did they accept our relationship?” Hermione’s eyes glassed over and Sirius watched her closely. Remus noticed her hand had paused in his hair. “Mi? Did they hate me?” Hermione shook her head and smiled sadly.</p>
<p>“No. They loved you, Remus. They never cared that you were a werewolf, only that you loved their daughter.” Hermione continued feeling his soft hair. Sirius could tell it was calming her down from something she was remembering. “Remember how I told you about how bad the ministry got during my timeline?”</p>
<p>“You mean when they were hunting down muggle-borns and sentencing them to Azkaban or death?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well, Tonks’ dad, Ted, was killed while running from the Ministry.” Sirius’ eyes widened as a growl rippled from Remus’ chest. “Andy grieved for so long, especially after-” Hermione shut her mouth quickly, but Remus noticed her slip-up.</p>
<p>“After what, Mi?” His eyes had turned yellow as he watched her closely. </p>
<p>“After Tonks died too.” This time Sirius stood up as Remus growled loudly, making Hermione jump on the couch. Sirius looked at his friend seriously, questioning him with his eyes. He nodded and Sirius noticed the gold melt away. Sirius went over to the couch and lifted the two of them up so he could squeeze underneath. He pulled Hermione to lean against his chest as she continued to run her hands through Remus’ hair in her lap. Sirius rubbed her arms and kissed her head. “Tonks died in the final battle with you, Rem. You fought side-by-side and you died together. But that was my timeline, remember. It won’t happen now. Now you are going to grow old together and have a whole litter of wolves.” Sirius chuckled in her ear.</p>
<p>“Did we? Have children in your timeline?”</p>
<p>“Remus.”</p>
<p>“Please, Mi.” Hermione sighed.</p>
<p>“Remus, it could all change. Everything could have changed already. You already know who she is and you are accepting her as your mate. Just that is different. You will probably end up together sooner in this timeline than in mine. That could change everything.”</p>
<p>“Any children born in your timeline might not exist now, is that what you’re saying?” Hermione nodded. “I know that. I just…”</p>
<p>“Promise you won’t be emotionally distraught if I tell you and they never exist?” Remus nodded, his best puppy dog eyes looking up at Hermione. Sirius smiled and massaged her shoulders. “You had a son. He was a Metamorphmagus like Tonks and a perfectly healthy little boy. Harry was his godfather, since Sirius had died, and Andy had raised him.”</p>
<p>“Wow. I was a father. I bet I was so thrilled.” Hermione giggled. “No? Let me guess? I was a prat about that too.” Hermione laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes. You tried to run away and Harry put you in your place.” Sirius laughed at that, imagining Moony being told off by a teenage version of James. </p>
<p>“I was so different in your timeline, wasn’t I?” Hermione smiled. </p>
<p>“In some ways. There was too much pain and grief and fear during my time for anyone to truly be themselves and live. That’s different now.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Mi. I promise I’ll be better this time around.” Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“Promise to come to me if you feel overwhelmed or afraid of anything, Rem, okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay. I promise.” They all sat there, quiet, for a few minutes. “Mi, what was the worst thing about your past? I know you had a terrible childhood, which was the reason you came here, but what was the hardest for you to bear?” Hermione didn’t seem bothered by Remus’ question, since she knew his heart so well. Sirius kissed the back of her head as she thought. </p>
<p>“I don’t know if it was something specific, but just not being able to protect those whom I loved. It killed me slowly inside, which is why I found a way to go back in time to change it all. Harry was the biggest factor in that but, honestly, seeing how broken everyone had become…” Hermione slipped into silence before continuing. “I thought about just going back a few years and doing it all myself, but then I realised that the brokenness started with your generation. The first war destroyed so much and so many people. It was then that I realised I had to save more than just those I knew in my timeline.”</p>
<p>“Was it difficult seeing us again?”</p>
<p>“Yes and no. At first, it was difficult seeing how happy you were. Even in your happiest moments in my timeline, there was always lingering sadness behind everyone’s eyes. When I met you both here, nothing had taken your happiness away yet. It took my breath away. I cried for the longest time after I first met you both.”</p>
<p>“I remember that day. We had run into you in Diagon Alley. You were chatting with Moony and Lily about books and I made some joke as I joined you. You had turned and stared at me and I remember seeing your eyes glisten. Then you left abruptly, leaving me flabbergasted.” Remus chuckled.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise you had noticed.” Sirius stroked her arm.</p>
<p>“I noticed everything about you, Kitten, from the very beginning. I felt pulled to you, like your magic was calling mine.”</p>
<p>“And then I surprised you when you found me working at the Hog’s Head bar.” Sirius laughed.</p>
<p>“That was a surprise. My first impression of you was that you were a nice witch, and why would a nice witch work at that dingy bar?” Hermione smiled. </p>
<p>“All part of the plan, Mi?”</p>
<p>“I had plans upon plans. I knew I had to get close to your group but wanted it to be natural. I knew I could find Sirius at the bar, so I asked Aberforth for a job.”</p>
<p>“Good plan.”</p>
<p>“Falling for me, love, wasn’t part of your plan.” Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>“Not at all. Finding my own happiness was not part of my plan, but I am so glad it is a part of my life.” Hermione became quiet and both Sirius and Remus could feel her tense. Remus uncovered his eyes and looked up into her face.</p>
<p>“Mi?”</p>
<p>“Promise me something, Rem?” Remus caught Sirius’ eyes before looking back to Hermione, who was staring off into the distance. “When Alphard and Luna are born, will you perform the godfather bonding ritual?” Sirius’ eyes widened as he held his wife and looked down to see his friend’s shocked face.</p>
<p>“Mi, that requires-”</p>
<p>“Your blood.”</p>
<p>“But I’m a werewolf. You can’t give my blood to-“</p>
<p>“Remus, I know what you are. And if your blood were truly contaminated, then I would be a werewolf. Or do you forget the numerous injuries I treated during the war?” Remus shut his mouth as Sirius tried to understand what his wife wanted. “It will also require an oath.”</p>
<p>“Mi, why?” Hermione looked down at her stomach and rubbed it gently.</p>
<p>“I need to know that if anything were to happen to Sirius and I, that our children will be safe and loved. The ritual cannot happen if there is no love involved. I know you love Sirius and I and will love our children.”</p>
<p>“Mi, nothing is going to happen.”</p>
<p>“Remus, listen to me!” Remus jumped slightly at Hermione’s voice. “Please. You know what the ritual does, correct?”</p>
<p>“It makes me their godfather in every way, even above the law.”</p>
<p>“Not just that, it protects them… and you.” Remus narrowed his eyes. Sirius let go of a breath he was holding.</p>
<p>“Moony, if your lives were threatened or someone was after you, it would make you near invisible to everyone. It’s a protection ritual. It’s old magic.” Hermione nodded and Remus looked between the two.</p>
<p>“It would hide you and your family.”</p>
<p>“Mi, why are you afraid?”</p>
<p>“I’m not. I believe in this peace, but I am a planner. I need to have a plan in place, just in case.” Remus blinked a few times and then nodded.</p>
<p>“Okay, Mi. I’ll do the ritual when your children are born. Are you okay with that, Pads?” Sirius nodded and squeezed Hermione closer.</p>
<p>“If Kitten goes, I’ll go. She knows this. I wouldn’t leave without a fight and you are the one we trust the most. But, Moony, this is a big decision.” Remus shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not for me. I’d do anything for you both. As long as you promise to do the same for my kids, when I have them.” Sirius smiled and nodded. </p>
<p>“You betcha, Moons.” Sirius looked down as he stroked Hermione’s hair. “Kitten? Can you read to us? I think Moony and I are too comfortable to move.” Hermione smiled and accio’d a book to her. Sirius and Remus relaxed around her as she began reading one of her favourites. Sirius listened to her voice as Remus closed his eyes. He was in his favourite place, with his favourite people.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another one! I honestly don't know when this will end. I am just writing what comes to me. </p>
<p>On another note, I love the imagery of Sirius, Hermione, and Remus lying together on the couch. &lt;3 Perhaps Tonks will be added to that in the future? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Moving house and setting wards</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day had come for them to move everything into their new house. James and Lily and Regulus all arrived to help. Lily kept Hermione company and made sure she didn’t lift anything, while Harry played near their feet. Sirius made sure the women had plenty of sweets nearby so his witch didn’t start trying to move the whole house by herself. The men were moving furniture and boxes with their wands and unpacking to Hermione’s tastes. The chimney flashed green and out stepped Severus. He looked around the new living room approvingly.</p>
<p>“Regulus mentioned you were moving today. I thought I’d help since you both are pregnant.” Lily smiled affectionately at her best friend and gave him a hug. He moved past them to go help the others. </p>
<p>“Severus has really opened up, hasn’t he? Coming over unannounced?” Lily giggled as she sat back down.</p>
<p>“Yes. Sev was always a quiet boy and had trouble expressing his feelings, even when I first met him. It fills my heart with joy that he is becoming more comfortable with all of us. I love having him in my life again.” Hermione nodded and smiled gently. “So, what are you thinking the theme of the nursery will be?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking of an animal theme. I want them to be in the same nursery. I’ve been reading and twins usually like to stay together after they are born.”</p>
<p>“What kind of animals?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know, the usual. Black dogs, grey wolves, large cats, and maybe a stag.” Lily smiled at Hermione. “What kind of nursery are you planning for Jean?”</p>
<p>“Well, James got his quidditch nursery with Harry. I was thinking something with charms or herbology. I always liked those classes.”</p>
<p>“Severus might try to convince you to do a potions themed nursery.” The girls laughed. </p>
<p>“Yes, well, that might be too gloomy for my little girl.” Hermione stood from her chair and stretched. </p>
<p>“Want to help me with some charms around the house?” Lily raised an eyebrow but nodded as she followed Hermione outside. “I’d like to cast some wards and protective charms around the house. I know you probably think I’m paranoid, but I just can’t sleep at night unless I know I’ve warded my home.” Lily nodded and both women began the incantations around the house and yard. It took them several hours before Hermione was pleased. Then they almost collapsed in the living room. </p>
<p>“It really is more difficult to cast powerful spells while pregnant. How are you? You cast spells I couldn’t even grasp.” Hermione smiled weakly.</p>
<p>“I probably overdid myself and will hear about it from Sirius, but I feel better now that it’s done.” Hermione conjured some tea for them as they relaxed on the couch. “What will Jean’s middle name be?”</p>
<p>“Euphemia, after Jamie’s mum. Jean Euphemia.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lovely name.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t told me what you’re naming your little ones.”</p>
<p>“Alphard Albert and Luna Elizabeth. We are naming them after important people in our lives and their middle names are after my parents.” Lily nodded and sipped her tea.</p>
<p>“Little Alphie and Luna. Adorable. I can’t wait for our children to grow up together and be friends. Isn’t that exciting?” Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“They will get to go to Hogwarts together.” Hermione had a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought of Hogwarts. “Magic never gets old, does it?” Lily shook her head.</p>
<p>“James and Sirius don’t get it. Living over ten years of your life as Muggle and then being told there’s a magical world… it changes your whole life. I still feel like a wide-eyed eleven-year-old sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean. Now that I can relax and think about the future, it’s strange for me to think that my kids will always have magic around. I love that they will, don’t get me wrong. I wouldn’t have it any other way, but I fear it will become normal to them. I still see it as such an amazing gift.”</p>
<p>The boys had finished moving everything to the new house. James took Lily home to rest, and Snape returned to Hogwarts. Regulus helped Sirius unpack a few boxes and put things away.</p>
<p>“Did you feel the shift in the house as we were moving things?” Sirius looked at his little brother.</p>
<p>“Kitten probably put wards upon the house. She can’t sleep without wards.” Regulus looked at Sirius and then nodded. Just then Hermione walked into the kitchen, where they were unpacking the dishes. She touched Regulus’ arm and smiled as she got a fresh cup of tea. </p>
<p>“Reg, would you mind staying for a little while?” Regulus looked at Hermione. “I’d like your help with something.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Mia. Is it more wards?” Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m going to go see how Remus is doing with my books.” She left the kitchen and Regulus looked at Sirius. </p>
<p>“Kitten wants to set more potent protection spells on the house.”</p>
<p>“Just tell me, Siri.”</p>
<p>“She wants the house to be similarly protected like Grimmauld.” Regulus raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Isn’t that a little drastic? I mean, you said yourself, our ancestors were paranoid.” Sirius shrugged.</p>
<p>“That was before I was having a family. Kitten and I spoke and she really wants this to be a place of safety and security for her loved ones. You will be included in that, Reggie. It won’t be anything dark, like our ancestors. Kitten and I are quite skilled with runes, but we need four people, not two. It’s stronger with four.” Regulus nodded. “Thanks, Reg.” </p>
<p>That evening, after unpacking everything, the four of them stood in the basement of the house. Hermione and Sirius had carved runes into the four corners of the house and on the pillars holding the house up. They each stood in a corner of the house with their wands ready. They each drew the runes with their wands at the same time, in the same order. Then they stepped forward, slowly, at the same time until they met in the middle of the basement. Sirius and Hermione stepped forward and slashed their hands to drip blood on a rune carved into the concrete floor in the middle. Their blood dripped into the rune and filled it, soaking into the concrete and disappearing. Then Remus stepped forward and did the same with his hand. Regulus then waved his wand and bound their blood with the rune and the house. Then Hermione stepped forward again and held several vials. She sprinkled them over the rune and then looked at Regulus. He stepped forward and pulled a piece of hair from his scalp and let it fall onto the rune. Sirius ignited the contents of the vials and Regulus’ hair with incendio and let it burn down and disappear. Then Hermione waved her wand one last time to seal everything and swayed. </p>
<p>Remus grabbed Hermione’s shoulders and she leaned into him. They walked upstairs and Regulus said his goodbyes. Hermione was resting on the couch as Remus got a cup of tea. Sirius knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair out of her eyes.</p>
<p>“You overdid yourself, Kitten.”</p>
<p>“I know. I’m sorry. I just feel better now that it’s done.” Sirius nodded and leaned in to kiss her forehead. </p>
<p>“You did well today, Kitten. Rest. Our house is safe.” She nodded and closed her eyes as Sirius walked into the kitchen to get a drink. Remus stirred the cup of tea. </p>
<p>“How is she?”</p>
<p>“Tired. She pushed herself too far. She’s resting. I’ll take her to bed soon.” Remus put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder and squeezed. “Thanks for today, Moony.”</p>
<p>“So the house is as safe as Grimmauld?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It works differently but is safe. It only lets in people who are invited by those in the wards, which we included you, Reg, Prongs, Lily, and Snape. So if you bring anyone, then they are allowed inside the wards, but anyone who just drops by will need to be invited across the doorway by Hermione, myself, or you.”</p>
<p>“And if there’s a threat?”</p>
<p>“The house will lock itself down. If Hermione, myself, or even you are threatened or in trouble, the house will automatically lock itself down.” Remus nodded as he thought. </p>
<p>“Do you believe Mi when she says she just wants to plan? Or do you think…” Remus couldn’t finish his thought. Sirius shook his head and sighed.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure, Moony. I do know Kitten is a planner. She only feels safe thinking three or four steps ahead of everyone. I also know that, even though she looks calm, she still lives like there is a war.” Remus narrowed his eyebrows and looked at his friend.</p>
<p>“She doesn’t have nightmares anymore.”</p>
<p>“No, but she has instincts. Her body and brain are wired to fight and survive and protect. She hasn’t known anything else. Can you imagine how different we’d be if our Hogwarts days were as messed up as hers? We’d be so paranoid that we’d look around every corner. Especially you, with your heightened senses.” </p>
<p>“I never thought of it like that before. That’s awful.” Sirius nodded as he took a drink. </p>
<p>“She never had a childhood, Moons, and she never will, but she wants to give that to our kids.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think she’ll ever relax?” Sirius was quiet as he thought.</p>
<p>“I don’t think those instincts will ever go away. She grew up with them and will always be ready for the next threat, even if there isn’t one. I do think, though, that she is able to relax around us. Now, even more so, with the house protected.” Remus nodded.</p>
<p>“Then I’m glad we warded the house.”</p>
<p>“I think she feels safest with you around too.”</p>
<p>“Not you?” Sirius shook his head.</p>
<p>“She constantly wants to protect me or keep me out of trouble.” Remus chuckled. “When you are around, she feels like she can relax a little, because you look out for both of us.” Remus smiled.</p>
<p>“I’m glad I can be here for you both.” Remus took a sip of his tea. “Do you think she will want to teach your kids about defence and how to protect themselves?”</p>
<p>“It wouldn’t surprise me. It never hurts to be aware and ready.” Remus nodded. </p>
<p>“I’d like her to teach my kids too. I’ve seen her in action, and she is amazing. I suppose she had to learn at a young age, but maybe it could be passed on to the next generation.”</p>
<p>“She may even want to teach Harry.”</p>
<p>“I think Prongs and Lily would like that. I know pure-bloods get tutors for their kids, especially the heirs, but maybe we should have our own private tutors for our kids.” Sirius looked surprised at his friend. “Lily could teach charms and Prongs could teach transfiguration. Snape could teach potions and Regulus could teach something like ethics and about dark and light magic. You could teach runes and Mi could teach everything about defence and protection, especially wards.”</p>
<p>“And you?” Remus shrugged.</p>
<p>“Whatever is needed. Languages, history… anything really.”</p>
<p>“I like the idea of my kids being taught by those I know and trust. It would be better than being taught by private tutors who only teach pure-blood children.” </p>
<p>“It would probably make Mi feel better about that too.”</p>
<p>“I think you’re right, Moony.” Sirius smiled at Remus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Another Full Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione can no longer transform but decided to still be a part of the full moon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius grabbed the bag Hermione had prepared for the full moon and looked behind him to see Moony napping on the couch. James walked through the floo and waved to him. </p><p>“Is Moony okay with transforming here in the house?”</p><p>“Yeah. We discussed it and Kitten gets sick every time she apparates, so we can’t do that anymore.  She’s down in the basement now, transforming it to be familiar for Moony. Wanna help me with him?” James nodded as they both helped Remus off the couch and started down the stairs to the basement. </p><p>The boys’ eyes widened as they saw the familiar surroundings of the forest and the tent set up as it usually was. The ceiling was bewitched to mimic the outside sky. Even the air smelled the same.</p><p>“Damn, Hermione, one day I really want to learn how you do it.” She turned as she put up the last spells and smiled. “How did you get it to smell the same?”</p><p>“I have my ways. Moony depends on smell the most, so I figured that needed to be most familiar. It shouldn’t matter much with all of us here, but I wanted to make sure, just in case. It’s the first moon after he found his mate.” James raised an eyebrow and looked at Sirius.</p><p>“Another time.” He nodded as they set Moony down on some cushions. Hermione was tending to a charm that made it look like a real fire was burning, but it was just a combination of warming spells, light, and transfigurations. “I’m going to lock down the house, Kitten, just in case.” She nodded as he walked over to the edge of the warded room and placed his palm on one of the columns. He felt the house shudder and then become still, as if holding its breath. He walked back and joined them by the fake fire. James looked up at Hermione.</p><p>“Will you be able to transform, Hermione?” Hermione shrugged.</p><p>“I will try, but honestly I don’t think so. I tried earlier and couldn’t for more than a few minutes.” She checked her watch. “I’ll go into the tent as Remus transforms.” She walked into the large tent as James looked at the fire. Sirius could tell he was nervous about her not transforming around Moony. He was nervous as well but trusted her completely. She was, after all, the brightest witch he had ever met. </p><p>James and Sirius both transformed and Padfoot walked into the tent to lay at Hermione’s feet, as they had agreed, while Prongs waited for Moony. Remus painfully transformed a few minutes later. Moony walked around the area, surveying and smelling the air, before walking to the tent: Prongs close by him. Padfoot lifted his head as Moony walked in. Hermione sat on a couch, reading a book, humming slightly to herself as she rubbed her stomach. </p><p>Moony started to walk toward her. Padfoot stood protectively in front of her. Hermione reached out and ran her hand through Padfoot’s ebony fur. Moony stopped in front of Padfoot, looking behind him at Hermione as Prongs watched from the side. </p><p>Hermione always thought Moony was majestic. His silver and grey fur shimmered as his dark snout smelled the air around her and Padfoot. He stood taller than Padfoot, with broad shoulders and long claws, but otherwise looked like a beautiful, grey wolf. The fur around his neck was thicker and his ears stood straight up. His gold eyes shone brightly as he looked at Padfoot. </p><p>Padfoot stood straighter and didn’t break eye contact with Moony. Moony tried to take a step closer to Hermione and Padfoot growled, for the first time ever, at the wolf. Hermione’s hand gripped Padfoot’s fur. Moony took a step back and whimpered as he lay down and rolled over to show his submissive side to the black dog. Padfoot gently sniffed Moony and snorted, allowing Moony to stand up. Moony walked around Padfoot slowly as he watched him. Hermione reached out with her other hand and Moony’s snout went into it gently, letting her pet and scratch his head. Hermione smiled.</p><p>“Hi, Moony. The pups are doing well.” Moony sniffed her stomach and rested his head on her knee as she continued to pet him. She slipped off of the couch and lay on the ground, to get more comfortable. Padfoot laid his head on her stomach, listening to his pups’ heartbeats while Moony lay at her feet, covering them with his body warmth. She smiled as she started to drift off to sleep. </p><p>Sirius transformed in the morning shortly after Remus and James. James helped Remus get dressed as Sirius curled up by his wife, yawning, while she still slept. James guided Remus to Hermione’s other side, and he curled into her. James chuckled as he looked at Sirius.</p><p>“That was interesting. I’ve never seen Padfoot act so… intense.” Sirius smiled.</p><p>“I read up on wolf pack instincts and being aggressive as the Alpha helps put other pack members in their place.”</p><p>“Well, it worked. Moony really does recognise Onz as Hermione. It’s amazing when you think about it. Most wizards wouldn’t believe it.”</p><p>“Their bond is strong, for sure.” James laughed.</p><p>“It was almost like you both were fighting over her. Don’t get me wrong, I know Moony doesn’t like Hermione in that way, but his wolf form sure seems to be clingy and touchy with her.” Sirius made a rude gesture to James as he yawned again.</p><p>“Prongs, I lifted the lockdown so you can leave the house.”</p><p>“Ah, Pads, I’m only joking.”</p><p>“I know you are, but I need sleep. Let Lily know everything went fine. I’m sure she was worried.” James nodded. “See ya, Prongs.” James smiled and left the basement to floo back to his home. Sirius put an arm and leg around his wife and fell asleep.</p><p>A few hours later, Sirius awoke to see Moony staring at him across from Hermione’s sleeping form. Hermione had tangled herself into both men’s limbs and neither wanted to disturb her. Then she stretched and open her eyes with a smile. </p><p>“Good morning, boys.” Sirius kissed her cheek and sat up, stretching, as Moony did the same.</p><p>“How was I last night?” Sirius could hear the nervousness in Moony’s voice. </p><p>“You were perfectly submissive to Padfoot. So much so, that I felt it was safe for Kitten to touch Moony.” Remus’ eyes widened as he tried to scoot away from Hermione, but she lay back down and put her head in his lap before he could run. </p><p>“Have I ever told you, Rem, how beautiful I think Moony is? I’ve seen wolves before and even a few werewolves, but Moony always takes my breath away.” Remus relaxed a little as he unknowingly rubbed her shoulders. </p><p>“Tell me everything, Pads. I need to know.” Sirius shrugged and relayed the whole night to him.</p><p>“How? How is Moony so… tame?” Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus’ question.</p><p>“I thought you accepted Kitten’s reasoning last time we spoke on the subject.”</p><p>“I did. I do, but,” Remus shook his head and looked down at Hermione, “have you ever heard of a werewolf acting in such a way?” Hermione smiled.</p><p>“I have, actually. In my research, I found a record of twin brothers. One had gotten bitten when they were young, but it never prevented the other brother from being with him during the full moon, even in human form. They were hardly ever apart, and the wolf knew his twin and never harmed him. Then the brother grew up and fell in love and married. Being inseparable, the werewolf brother lived with his brother and his wife. Then the wife got pregnant and the brother noticed that his twin’s wolf became protective of his wife. The next full moon, the wolf ran away from his brother and searched for the wife. When the brother finally caught up with the wolf, he was sleeping on his wife’s lap in her bed. The brother couldn’t believe it and had written it down in his journal, hoping it would help someone in the future. Apparently, the bond between the three was so strong, that the wolf didn’t mind what form any of them were in, they were the same. They were family and were pack-bonded.”</p><p>“When was that written, Mi?”</p><p>“Sometime around 1601.”</p><p>“That’s…”</p><p>“Old.” Hermione chuckled at their expressions.</p><p>“Perhaps, but as I said before, there’s not a lot out there on werewolf packs and bonding.”</p><p>“So, Moony will be tame every full moon?”</p><p>“I believe so, unless something isn’t right or he feels we are in trouble.”</p><p>“Do you think Moony would react the same way to Dora? To our children?”</p><p>“I believe so. We will all be one pack, Rem.”</p><p>“One pack…” Remus looked off dreamily. “That will be nice, won’t it?” Sirius chuckled.</p><p>“Our pack will just continue to grow and Moony will feel safer as it does.” </p><p>“And eventually you will have the potion to keep your mind, so you won’t have to worry about anything. You will remember everything.” Remus smiled.</p><p>“That will truly be a good day.”</p><p>“Did you feel Moony giving you trouble now that he knows who your mate is?” Remus shook his head.</p><p>“No. It’s like Mi said. He knows she hasn’t matured enough. He feels content just knowing she exists. The wolf actually has more patience than me about that.” Sirius laughed.</p><p>“Well, we could always find someone who could relieve some of your tension.” Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend as Hermione lightly punched his shoulder. </p><p>“No thank you. Moony, nor I, would enjoy that. We already feel connected to Dora.” Hermione reached to cradle her stomach.</p><p>“Do you think we’d all have kids around the same age eventually? Lily and I were talking about how wonderful it will be to have our kids go to Hogwarts together. Wouldn’t it be nice if the same were to happen with our kids, Rem?” Sirius looked at his wife.</p><p>“Planning on having kids for the next ten years, Kitten?” Hermione giggled.</p><p>“I would like to have a large family, but I’m also aware that these will also be the children of Sirius Black, mischief extraordinaire, so we’ll have to see how many we can handle.” Sirius barked out a laugh as Remus chuckled. “It was just a nice thought I had.”</p><p>“It is a nice thought. I like the idea of Pads and I’s kids going to school together.”</p><p>“If we all keep having kids, Minnie might retire by then.” </p><p>“I’d like to believe she may be Headmistress by then.”</p><p>“Headmistress? Will she really?” Hermione shrugged and smiled to herself.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to wait and see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may already have plans for their future kids... ;) </p><p>Suggestions on which houses all the kids would be sorted into? (Harry, Jean, Draco, Alphard, Luna...) I like the idea of non-prejudice views of the houses and not having all siblings sorted into the same houses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione goes shopping with Cissy and Andy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione appeared through the floo at an unfamiliar restaurant and saw Narcissa and Draco sitting at a table, waiting. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m late, Cissy. I was having trouble finding something to wear. I feel like I’ve grown double my size in a week!” Cissy laughed delicately.</p>
<p>“Well, that will be our first stop, then. Do you have Walburga’s letter?” Hermione nodded. “Good.”</p>
<p>“Where are Andromeda and Dora? I thought they mentioned that they were joining us.” Cissy nodded.</p>
<p>“They stepped out for a minute to clean up Nymphadora. She practically fell out of the floo and got ash all over herself.” Hermione suppressed a giggle as she saw them walk back to the table. </p>
<p>“Hello, Andy. Dora.” Dora smiled up at Hermione, her hair as bright as ever.</p>
<p>“Shall we go?”</p>
<p>“Where are we, anyway?”</p>
<p>“Oh, this is a secret shopping district in the wizarding world for prestigious women only.”</p>
<p>“You mean pure-blood women?” Cissy waved her hand in dismissal.</p>
<p>“If you have money and power, no one cares about your blood here. It’s about profit.” Hermione nodded. They stepped into a maternity clothing store for witches first. Cissy had Hermione measured by the shop witch and then had her pick out some materials and colours she liked. “It’s all custom made, so you don’t have to go to the trouble of trying on clothes. I abhor trying on anything someone else has already worn.” Hermione giggled as they finished their order and walked to the next shop. They stopped at a few more clothing stores before heading to a homewares store. Andromeda and Dora looked at the displays of nurseries.</p>
<p>“Have you decided on the theme you want for the nursery?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe I’d like it to be forest animal themed.” Cissy nodded and went to the clerk to ask about their nursery décor. Andy smirked at Hermione. </p>
<p>“Forest animals? Or Animagus?” Hermione smiled as the sales witch showed them a catalogue and Hermione flipped through it until she saw something she liked. They ordered everything for the nursery as Draco waddled toward his mother.</p>
<p>“Mummy, would this be a good present for the twins?” Cissy and Hermione looked down to see Draco holding two owl plushies. The women smiled as Cissy grabbed her son in her arms and kissed him.</p>
<p>“Those are perfect, darling. Let’s buy them now and save them for Christmas.” Draco nodded.</p>
<p>“Draco, your cousins will love your gift.” Draco beamed at Hermione and nuzzled into his mother’s neck while she purchased the stuffed owls. </p>
<p>“You have a sweet boy, Cissy.” Cissy looked at her sister and smiled. </p>
<p>“He has a good heart. I often wonder how I got so lucky.” They stopped for lunch and Andy asked Hermione how the new house was.</p>
<p>“It’s perfect. Sirius really outdid himself this time when he picked it out. It has a large backyard and basement for all of our research. There are lots of bedrooms and the house is actually larger than I would have wanted, but if we have a big family, then it will be needed. I will have you both over when we are more settled.”</p>
<p>“He’s enamoured with you.” Hermione blushed slightly. “How has Sirius been with the pregnancy?”</p>
<p>“He has been good. I thought he would be overbearing, like James was with Lily, but he seems to keep that part of him in check.” Cissy laughed.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, you’d hex him if not.” Hermione smiled. “I know he has some,” Cissy cleared her throat, “dog tendencies. Has that been more apparent now?”</p>
<p>“Well, he is protective and doesn’t let me go anywhere alone, unless with Remus. In fact, I was surprised he let me go today without some sort of escort.” Hermione laughed. “He probably sent Remus to spy on us while shopping.”</p>
<p>“That’s probably his Black blood. All men in the family become overly protective and worried when their witches are pregnant, usually because it happens so rarely.”</p>
<p>“He has also been more promiscuous lately. I think that is related to his dog tendencies, as you said.” Cissy and Andy laughed.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t be surprised. Sirius was always more dog than human. You carrying his children… well, let’s just say it probably drives him mad with desire.” </p>
<p>“Speaking of which, I’d like to get some new lingerie for sleeping. I’ve outgrown most I have and even though I can transfigure it, I would like some new pieces.” Cissy nodded as they finished their meal and continued their shopping. </p>
<p>“Do you and Sirius want a big family, Hermione?” Hermione was looking through a rack of clothing.</p>
<p>“I envision a house full of children running around. Being an only child, I often dreamt of brothers and sisters. Sirius hasn’t specified what he would prefer. We didn’t even know I would be able to have children until I became pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Oh, he’ll want lots of kids.” Cissy pointed out a few things in a catalogue and showed the sales witch.</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“He’s great with kids. Once he realises that they will be miniatures of you and him, he won’t be able to have enough.”</p>
<p>“Plus, Sirius would give anything to Hermione. He looks at her like a goddess.” Cissy laughed at her sister’s comment as Hermione looked between the sisters. </p>
<p>“Come now, Mia. Andromeda is correct. You have that man wrapped around your finger.” Hermione huffed as she picked out a few items. Dora and Draco sat in two chairs laughing as Dora changed her nose for him. “Does he still own that horrendous muggle contraption?”</p>
<p>“His motorcycle? Yes. He works on it in the garage that is in the back.”</p>
<p>“You don’t mind it?” Hermione shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t go for rides with him often but it does,” Hermione cleared her throat, “have some stimulating perks.” Cissy raised an eyebrow as Andy cackled. </p>
<p>“Oh, I may have to have Ted take up riding.” The women all laughed. “Speaking of men, Cissy you need a new man in your life.” Narcissa blushed as she looked at her sister. “Don’t give me that look. It’s been over a year since Lucius was locked up. You are a free woman! It could be an adventure.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, I’m not ready for that sort of adventure in my life.” She shook her head. “It is strange. Even after all he did and failed to protect Draco and me, there are things I miss about him.”</p>
<p>“Cissy…” She waved at both of them.</p>
<p>“Draco is my life and I will devote it completely to making sure he is happy and grows up loved, but Lucius’ sentence was not life so I will need to think about what to do once he gets out.”</p>
<p>“Are you thinking of being with him once he is free? That will be… ten years from now.”</p>
<p>“I am aware. He most likely will just be a shell of the man I knew, but…” Cissy looked out the window of the shop. “It still needs to be something I consider seriously. Even though our marriage was arranged, I did love him at one point. Perhaps he would be changed. He was never a vicious man, only weak.” Hermione put a hand on Cissy’s and smiled gently.</p>
<p>“If you ever need us, Sirius and I are always here for you and Draco.” Cissy smiled at Hermione.</p>
<p>“That is very kind of you, Cissy. I always knew you were the kindest of us sisters.” The group stopped at a sweets shop for Draco and Dora, and Hermione picked up some chocolate for Remus. As they were walking, Hermione looked at Cissy. “Cissy, are you going to get Draco a private tutor before Hogwarts?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Usually, children start at the age of four.”</p>
<p>“Have you picked a tutor?”</p>
<p>“I am still deciding between a few. Do you need any suggestions?” Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>“No thank you. Sirius and I spoke the other day and decided that we would tutor our children ourselves, with some help from friends.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Severus offered to tutor our children in potions and Reg offered to help too. Sirius knows his runes quite well and Remus is great at teaching defence. He is also tutoring Dora, if you didn’t know.” Cissy looked at her sister.</p>
<p>“He is quite a gifted tutor. He has just started teaching Nymphadora and I have already seen how much she has progressed. She is more focused as well. I have no doubt he will be recruited to Hogwarts one day.” Cissy tapped her finger delicately against her chin, thinking. Dora approached Hermione and slid her hand in hers as Hermione smiled down at her. </p>
<p>“Are you enjoying Remus as a tutor, Dora?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes! He’s great! He really knows his stuff and doesn’t treat me like a child.” Dora leaned up to whisper to Hermione. “He even has taught me a prank or two.” Hermione laughed.</p>
<p>“I have no doubt.” Cissy looked at Hermione.</p>
<p>“Well, Hermione, you did defeat a vile wizard, so I suppose no one would be able to be as good a tutor as you for your children. Perhaps I should look into getting you and Sirius to tutor Draco in some areas as well. Will the Potter boy be tutored by you and your friends too?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I believe Lily will want that.”</p>
<p>“Would you mind teaching Draco with the Potter boy? It would be good for him to learn with another boy and you, Sirius, and Severus are advanced in your areas of expertise.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why not. I will ask Lily and the others and let you know. I, personally, would love to teach Draco. He is a darling.” Hermione leaned over and tickled the small boy in Cissy’s arms as he giggled. She smiled lovingly at her son. </p>
<p>“I suppose Mr. Lupin could tutor him as well…” Hermione’s eyes widened at Cissy. “Don’t look at me like that, Mia. It is not an easy thing to change. You two are soul connected, are you not?” Andy looked between the women as they walked. </p>
<p>“We are pack-bonded so, yes, our connection is quite deeper than just a normal friendship.”</p>
<p>“Then I don’t see why Draco couldn’t be tutored by your friend as well.” They had finished shopping and Hermione arrived back at the cottage. Remus and Sirius were sitting in the front room, chatting with drinks in their hands. Hermione lifted an eyebrow as she unshrunk her shopping bags.</p>
<p>“You want me to believe that neither of you followed me all day?” The boys looked at her innocently and she scoffed. “You can put those away. My feet are wrecked.” She sat down and groaned as Sirius took her feet and began massaging them. “Cissy and Andy send their love. Dora told me how much she is enjoying her lessons with you, Remus.” Remus chuckled.</p>
<p>“I entice her to focus by promising a story of one of our pranks each week.” Sirius chuckled.</p>
<p>“How are Cissy and Andy?”</p>
<p>“Good. It was interesting, though.” Both men looked at her. “Cissy mentioned that she would wait for Lucius and possibly take care of him after Azkaban.” Sirius stopped massaging her feet. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Well, the views may have been twisted but you could never fault a Black for their loyalty.” </p>
<p>“She said she would take care of him even if he is nothing more than a blubbering mess? I mean, eleven years… shit.” Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“Andy and I had similar reactions, but she said she had loved the man once and that he was never vicious, only weak.” Sirius whistled.</p>
<p>“That’s an insult coming from a woman of the Black family. What about Draco?”</p>
<p>“She said Draco would always be her priority so I would assume that if he were too unstable, she wouldn’t take care of him, but… Draco will be at Hogwarts by then.” Hermione got quiet and Remus looked at her. </p>
<p>“No, Mi.” She looked at Remus. “I know that look. That’s the look you get when you want to change something. No.”</p>
<p>“No way, Kitten. Even if Cissy says Lucius wasn’t vicious, he was still a Death Eater and tried to kill us.”</p>
<p>“Not to mention he was a pompous ass.”</p>
<p>“That too. You said so yourself; It was because of him that Draco was recruited. He is a sweet boy and I don’t feel any guilt knowing we saved him from that fate.” Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“I know. I know. Lucius was arrogant and cowardly, but what if we just tried to reduce his sentence?”</p>
<p>“Not a chance, Mi. He was caught, like all the other Death Eaters. If you get his sentence reduced, you’d have to get others’ reduced too.” Hermione nodded sadly. </p>
<p>“I know you’re right.” Sirius gathered her in his arms.</p>
<p>“You can’t save everyone, Kitten.” She nodded and leaned back into him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Secret Treasure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus and Hermione stepped through the floo in Dumbledore’s office and nodded to the headmaster as they made their way through the halls of Hogwarts. Remus noticed Hermione look around at everything carefully, gently smiling to herself. They went down to the dungeons and turned to walk into Snape’s classroom. Snape was brewing a potion when he saw them walk in.</p>
<p>“Does Dumbledore just let anyone into Hogwarts now?”</p>
<p>“No, just me.” Hermione smiled as she sat across from Snape. “It’s good to see you too, Severus.”</p>
<p>“Likewise, Granger. Lupin.” Hermione laughed as Remus stayed standing behind her.</p>
<p>“I’m doing well, thank you for asking, Severus.” Snape rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“To what do I owe the pleasure of you and Lupin visiting? Is Lupin the babysitter assigned to you from Black?” Lupin huffed as Hermione chuckled.</p>
<p>“Sirius had to run some errands. Remus agreed to accompany me. I didn’t want to come alone.” She took a large manuscript out of her bag and set it on the table between them. “I have a favour to ask of you, Severus.” Snape raised his eyebrows and glanced at the manuscript. “I have finished writing a book on werewolves and wanted you to be the first to read it and let me know what you think and any critiques you may have.” </p>
<p>“Why me? Lupin seems to be a better expert in the matter.” </p>
<p>“Yes, but he is also too nice. I need someone whose opinion I admire and trust, but who will be honest with what I’ve written.” Snape seemed to think on what she said and eyed the manuscript. “I’d like to get it published, but I am aware of the prejudice against such texts.”</p>
<p>“And I can help with this?”</p>
<p>“Your opinion can, yes.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Alright. I’ll look at it when I’m not busy. Is that all?”</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you, Severus.” Hermione stood up and smiled at him before she and Remus left the classroom. Remus followed her as she walked up to the seventh floor and began pacing back and forth.</p>
<p>“Mi? What are you doing?” A door appeared in front of her and she smiled what Remus liked to call her Marauder’s smile. “I don’t remember there being a door here.”</p>
<p>“It’s the Room of Requirement or the ‘Come and go’ room by the school elves.” Hermione led Remus through the door and Remus gazed at high ceilings that made it look as big as a cathedral. Objects upon objects were stacked into piles that looked like towering walls.</p>
<p>“What is this place?”</p>
<p>“It’s a place where Hogwarts students can hide things. The room will transform into anything you need. We had used it as a place to practice defensive spells. Some students have used it for a broom closet to hide in or a place to take comfort. This particular use, though, is to hide things.”</p>
<p>“You mean that all of these objects are from generations of students? There could be anything in here!” Hermione giggled as they walked deeper into the room.</p>
<p>“This is where I got the diadem Horcrux. Riddle had hidden it in here.” Remus looked at her, surprised. “There may be other dark objects in here, but I’m here for something specific that I hid during the war.” </p>
<p>“You hid something in here?” Hermione nodded.</p>
<p>“Just before we defeated Voldemort, I put some things in here for safekeeping just in case I died.” Remus got quiet as they walked further into the room. He saw broken and damaged furniture, Fanged Frisbees, chipped bottles of potions, hats and cloaks, broken shells, some swords, an axe with blood on it, and enormous stuffed troll, and thousands and thousands of books. </p>
<p>“Merlin, the Marauders would have had a field day in here.” Hermione laughed. </p>
<p>“Yes, I imagine they would have, but the room wouldn’t appear for mischief. It exists solely to help students in times of need: past, present, and future.” Hermione stopped in front of a small pile of objects and cleared off a few things from on top of a dresser. Then she opened the second drawer and pulled out a small handbag.</p>
<p>“Undetectable extension charm?” Hermione nodded as she reached into the bag. “I thought you only had one bag like that.”</p>
<p>“No. I had several. This one was for private use.” She felt around in the bag and smiled and then looked at Remus. “Okay. I’m ready to go.”</p>
<p>“What? You’re not going to show me what’s inside?”</p>
<p>“Back at the house. Sirius will want to see as well.” Remus nodded and they walked back to the entrance of the room, Hermione leading. </p>
<p>“Um, Mi? Could we look at some of the books here? Maybe there’s something that could help in your research.” Hermione lifted a brow and looked at Remus and then nodded. They spent the next hour, going through stacks and stacks of books, most of which were old textbooks. After only picking two that were worthwhile to keep, they left the room and made their way back to the floo. They walked through the floo to the cottage. Sirius was in the kitchen, unpacking takeout.</p>
<p>“Just in time. I brought dinner.” They sat down to eat dinner and as Hermione cleaned up afterward, Remus snooped around her bag. “What’s in the bag, Kitten? Moony seems curious.” Hermione turned around and slapped Remus’ hand away from her bag.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you make some tea and go to the library? I will meet you both there and show you what’s in my bag.” Remus looked sheepish as he made them each a cup of tea and levitated them up toward the library, Sirius following. They each sat in a chair by the fireplace. </p>
<p>“What’s with the bag, Moony?” Moony then described their trip to the seventh floor of Hogwarts and the Room of Requirement as Sirius’ eyes got wider and he leaned forward in his chair. </p>
<p>“You should have seen it, Padfoot! Piles and piles of discarded things! Can you imagine the mischief we could have gotten into?”</p>
<p>“Exactly, which is why I never told either of you about it.” They both turned to see Hermione in the doorway, her hands on her hips but a smile on her lips. “I know, Remus, you like to make everyone else believe you were innocent when it came to the Marauders’ pranks, but I know you well enough to not believe that lie.” She walked over and sat on the floor between them. “The room wouldn’t have shown itself to you, anyway, because you wouldn’t need it in that way. Now, I went there today to retrieve some things I hid before facing off against Riddle.” She pulled the bag into her lap and took one item out at a time in order to show each of them. “This was my first magical book and my favourite.” She handed her copy of Hogwarts: A History to Remus as he leafed through it. It was marked up and looked well-loved. “Most of these items are only sentimental to me. There are some small trinkets from my childhood and photographs of my parents.” She took out a few photos of her parents and Remus and Sirius looked at them curiously. Then she took out a few photos of herself, Ron, and Harry and smiled gently at it before handing it to them. The first one was when they were first-years and the last one was when they were fifth years. </p>
<p>“You were so little in this photo.”</p>
<p>“Well, we were twelve.”</p>
<p>“You were cute, Kitten. I hope we have a girl that looks like you.” Hermione smiled lovingly at Sirius as he handed the photo back to her. Hermione pulled out another set of photographs but didn’t hand them over. Remus looked at Sirius. “Kitten? Mind sharing?”</p>
<p>“I had forgotten… I had forgotten how awful my past was…” Sirius narrowed his eyes as Remus took the photos from her hands. The first one was of Remus and Sirius at Grimmauld, laughing as they each drank a glass of firewhiskey. The photo moved to show Sirius’ laugh turn to a frown before repeating itself. The next photo was of Sirius with his arm around Harry, who was beaming up at his godfather. The last photo was right after Sirius had escaped Azkaban and was petting a hippogriff, turning and sadly smiling at the camera. Remus handed two of the photos to Sirius but kept the Azkaban one.</p>
<p>“We look so old…and sad…”</p>
<p>“and miserable. Blimey, was that what I looked like in your timeline, Kitten? No wonder you cried when you first saw me.”</p>
<p>“That’s not all.” Remus handed the last photograph to him and Sirius inhaled sharply.</p>
<p>“Merlin…” None of them had words as Sirius looked at a future he could have had. He knew now why Hermione had refused to show him any of her memories that included him. He hardly recognised the man in the photo. Hermione promptly took the photograph and threw it into the fireplace. </p>
<p>“Mi!”</p>
<p>“That’s not you. It never will be, and I refuse to remember that man.” She crawled onto Sirius’ lap and cuddled into him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “I kept those because they were the only photos Harry had of you smiling. You hardly ever smiled… either of you.” Sirius squeezed Hermione tighter. Remus snatched the photos from Sirius’ hand and threw the other two into the fire. </p>
<p>“No sense in keeping those. We’ll make better memories anyway.” Hermione smiled at Remus and reached into her bag. She pulled out an old piece of parchment and Sirius and Remus stared at it. “Is that…?”</p>
<p>“The map.” She tapped the map saying the passphrase and revealed Hogwarts to them. Sirius and Remus studied the map with nostalgia in their eyes. It was the same but looked much older and worn. Remus tapped it with a quick ‘mischief managed’ and folded it up. Hermione reached into the bag again and retrieved a torn-up journal.</p>
<p>“Oh! I had forgotten about this.” She opened it and smiled. Sirius leaned over her shoulder to peak at the journal. “It’s not that kind of journal.” She laughed. “I kept all of my wandless magic notes in here. It’s something I’d like to master one day.” Sirius chuckled as Remus raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Mi, you’ve already mastered it. You know more wandless magic than anyone in wizarding Britain, probably.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s still not good enough. I want to learn it all. I like my wand, but wandless magic tends to be more powerful.”</p>
<p>“Which is why it’s so bloody difficult and you’re bloody brilliant.” Hermione smiled as she kissed Sirius’ cheek. “Well, that was a secret treasure trove, Kitten.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is such a small chapter (or so it feels). </p>
<p>I'm deciding if I should give you all a Christmas chapter next or not... decisions, decisions...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Christmas Gathering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christmas is celebrated at The Potters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here you go! I've had this chapter for a while now. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snape arrived through the floo, looking more annoyed than usual. Lily went over and hugged him before he looked at Sirius and Remus on the floor, who were playing with Harry and Draco, while Regulus, who had asked to bring Narcissa and Draco, was talking with Hermione on the couch. </p><p>“Black! I know it was you.” Sirius lifted an eyebrow and looked up at Snape. “A cauldron the size of a troll! How do you expect me to do anything with that thing!” </p><p>“Why do you assume it was from me, Snape?” James was behind him, snickering, as Sirius kept a straight face. </p><p>“There was a picture of a dog on the oversized parchment that accompanied it.”</p><p>“Are you sure it wasn’t a wolf?” Snape’s face contorted.</p><p>“Either way it was one of you Marauders and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t send me your childish pranks.”</p><p>“Ah, Snapey, don’t be like that. I know you just had to shrink it. Why are you so annoyed?”</p><p>“It was in the great hall, where everyone could see.” James burst out laughing as Lily smacked his side.</p><p>“Boys, why did you do that?” Regulus looked at his brother.</p><p>“Why would you think that Severus would want something like that?” Sirius looked at Snape seriously.</p><p>“Did you read the note?”</p><p>“Of course. It was bloody singing for all the school to hear.”</p><p>“And?” Everyone noticed Snape smirk.</p><p>“It read, ‘To Snape, I hope this cauldron suits your needs for turning misbehaved students into potion ingredients.’” James bent over from laughing and even Regulus smiled.</p><p>“See? You’ll be the most feared professor at Hogwarts. What you were trying to achieve in your lifetime, I achieved for you in one day.” Sirius went back to playing with Harry and Draco like it was nothing but noticed the smirk still on Snape’s face.</p><p>“Fine, but no more gifts from any of you.”</p><p>“But Severus, we all got you gifts. It’s Christmas!”</p><p>“Okay, but no more gifts delivered to Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Unless it’s to induce more fear into your students.” Remus chuckled at Sirius. </p><p>“Tame it down, Black. I don’t need Dumbledore making more comments about how the professors are going to use my Christmas gifts as bathtubs.” Everyone burst out laughing, tears streaming down James and Sirius’ faces.</p><p>“Did he really?”</p><p>“Oh, the imagery!”</p><p>“Can you imagine all the professors in their swimming costumes in the potions classroom?” Regulus chuckled at Remus’ question and even Snape smiled openly. Andromeda, Ted, and Dora arrived through the floo then, carrying a pudding. </p><p>“Sorry we’re late. Nymphadora decided to get mud all over her dress right before we left.” Dora tried to look sorry, but Remus could see a smirk playing on her lips. She went to sit with Harry and Draco, and Remus leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her cover her mouth from laughing. Lily clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Alright, now that everyone is here, it’s Christmas Eve so let’s start by eating.” They all went into the other room to eat a traditional Christmas meal. Afterward, they gathered back in the living room, where the Christmas tree was decorated. “Let’s start on presents.” Sirius and James sorted all the presents out to make small piles in front of each person. They then took turns opening their presents in front of everyone. Andy was sitting with her sister and Regulus as Ted struck up a conversation with James. Andy noticed that Dora was sitting next to Remus on one of the couches, snuggled into his side as she ripped into her presents. </p><p>“Remus, open mine next.” Dora handed a present to Remus, who was surprised the girl had gotten him anything. He untied the ribbon and open the box to reveal a book. The book was titled, ‘Tips to become a Hogwarts professor’. Remus smiled and chuckled to himself as he gave Dora a hug. “I wanted to get you something from Zonko’s, but mum wouldn’t let me. You mentioned that you like books.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dora. It’s lovely.” She looked around sheepishly.</p><p>“I hope you get a job as a professor at Hogwarts when I go there. I’d really like that.” Remus smiled gently and then held out a small box for her. She immediately recognised the packaging from Zonko’s and tore open the box to reveal a nose-biting teacup. She squealed in delight and threw her arms around Remus’ neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “This is brilliant! I’ve always wanted one!”</p><p>“Just don’t use it on your mother.” Dora nodded as she examined the teacup. “Happy Christmas, Dora.”</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Remus.” Hermione smiled at the scene as she opened several books for her research and some presents for the babies. She also opened a bag with a dress from Cissy, which Hermione already knew would make Sirius drool. She smiled and caught Cissy’s eye from across the room as a thank you. </p><p>“Alright Draco, this is from me and your Auntie Mia.” Sirius put a long package in front of Draco as his eyes widened in curiosity. He opened it slowly and tentatively, which made Hermione laugh at how different he was from Harry, who was tearing through his presents. Once opened, Draco saw a small broom that was just his size. His two-year-old face was in awe as he looked at the broom. “Now you can race with Harry.” Draco smiled and hugged Sirius before going over to Harry to show him his broom. Cissy put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Sirius.” He shrugged. Andy and Ted made their apologies as they left early with Dora to go to his family's for dinner. They hugged everyone goodbye - Dora jumping into Remus' arms for a hug - and left.</p><p>Severus’ turn came to open his presents. He opened some packages of potion ingredients from Remus and Regulus. Hermione had gotten him a rare potions book that she had translated from Ukrainian herself. Snape looked at her and nodded. He opened the next present, which was a magical clock from James and Lily that reminded Hermione of the Weasley clock in her past. This clock, however, had Harry and Jean’s names and showed their wellbeing (tired, sick, healthy, stressed, bored, happy). Both names were pointed toward ‘happy’ at the moment. Snape looked at Lily.</p><p>“I thought, as godfather to Jean, you would want to know if they were ever not feeling well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lily.”</p><p>“I never got one of those when I became Harry’s godfather!” Lily looked at Sirius skeptically. </p><p>“You wouldn’t have cared, Sirius. No matter how he is feeling, it wouldn’t change your reaction.” Sirius smirked guiltily.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Open your last gift, Snape.” Snape raised his eyebrows at Sirius and looked at the gift like it was cursed. “It won’t bite.”</p><p>“Are you sure? You already got me a gift, remember?” Sirius rolled his eyes.</p><p>“You didn’t seriously think I just got you a cauldron for Christmas, did you? You took away my Kitten’s scars. Who do you take me for?” Snape raised one eyebrow even further and slowly unwrapped his last gift. As he opened the box, he saw a large piece of blank parchment. Remus, James, and Hermione’s eyes grew wide. Sirius tapped the parchment with his wand and said, “Potions is the best class at Hogwarts.” They all looked at Sirius like he had grown a second head. The map slowly revealed itself as the inside of Hogwarts. </p><p>“Pads, did you duplicate the Marauders’ map?” Snape watched as Dumbledore paced in his office on the map. The castle was empty during the holidays. Sirius ignored James’ question and explained the map to Snape. “Pads! Did you just give Snape a copy of the map?” Sirius looked at his best friend and shrugged.</p><p>“I was working on a second one, since you have the first one because I wanted my own for my kids when they go to Hogwarts, but then I thought they could share ours. I want someone to keep an eye on the kids while they’re at school. From what we got up to and from Kitten’s horror of a childhood…” Sirius shrugged again, “…I just want someone I trust to look out for all our kids while at Hogwarts and… Snape is loyal.” Sirius looked at a loss for words as his voice faded. He looked at Snape then. “Plus, I really owe Snape for helping Kitten.” Snape looked at the map and then back at Sirius.</p><p>“Thank you…Sirius.” Everyone stared at Snape as James theatrically fell to the ground. </p><p>“I must be dying! Padfoot gave our map to Snape and Snape used his first name. Lily, save me!”</p><p>“Stop being a prat, Prongs. I gave him a copy, not the original.”</p><p>“I love the idea.” Lily gently rubbed her growing belly and smiled. “I trust Sev to watch over our kids too. I don’t want them fighting basilisks or getting into dangerous things.” James blanched.</p><p>“Basilisks?” Lily looked at her husband as he looked at Hermione. “You fought a basilisk? Why didn’t I know about this?”</p><p>“I didn’t fight it. Harry did. I was petrified by it. It happened in our second year.” James paled and sat rigidly on the floor. “Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Regulus knew because they helped me destroy the Horcruxes. Lily found out when we had a girls night and she asked about some stories from my childhood.” James messed up his hair nervously.</p><p>“Well, then, I guess it is good to have someone inside Hogwarts to keep an eye on our kids. Basilisks…” Sirius showed Snape how to wipe the map away with, “a bunch of dunderheads”. James looked at Hermione seriously. “I should hear more of your stories, Hermione, especially if they involve my son.” Snape noticed how rigid Sirius became as he went to Hermione, curling his arms protectively around her. Regulus noticed his brother’s body language and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Remus was sitting in front of Hermione and went to stand as his eyes shifted to gold, but Hermione put her hand on his shoulder to stop him and gently brushed her hand through his hair to calm him. “Why is everyone so tense? What did I say?”</p><p>“Prongs, you shouldn’t, you can’t-” Sirius pulled Hermione closer to his body. “Her memories make the war we fought seem like a children’s story.”</p><p>“I won’t offend Lily by calling out your idiocy, but surely you would know that making someone speak of their memories also makes them relive those memories.”</p><p>“Maybe none of us want to remember them, least of all Hermione.” Hemione smiled softly at all of the men who felt protective of her. James ran a hand through his hair nervously as Lily squeezed his arm.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Hermione looked up at James.</p><p>“It’s okay, James. I know what you meant, but no, I’d rather look forward than back. Plus, all of those memories will remain just that for me. I’ve made sure that Harry will have a perfectly normal childhood.” James smiled at her as Sirius’ grip loosened slightly. “Regulus and Severus needed to know certain memories to help me in the war, but even they do not know all of them. Remus and Sirius, well, they knew most of them, including the worst of what I had experienced, especially because they saw me at my weakest: while I slept. I hadn’t had a peaceful night’s rest for years until Severus gave me the potion that healed my scar, which is why, I believe, that Sirius was so generous this year with his Christmas gifts.” Sirius smiled sheepishly as Remus smirked. </p><p>“Blimey, Hermione, why didn’t you tell us?”</p><p>“You have to remember, Prongs, Mi lived through two wars and one was worse than the other.”</p><p>“Worse?” Remus glanced at Hermione before nodding his head.</p><p>“They forced Muggle-borns to go on the run because the Ministry was sending them straight to Azkaban or, worse, giving them over directly to the dementors.” Everyone’s eyes widened, including Regulus and Snape. James pulled Lily closer to him and was about to ask more when Sirius stood and interrupted. </p><p>“Enough. I am not spending Christmas discussing this. We need more butterbeer and no more talk of the past.” Sirius disappeared into the kitchen as Hermione continued to run her hand through Remus’ hair. James and Lily sat on a couch near Harry, who was playing with his new toys. Sirius returned and gave everyone, except Hermione and Lily, a butterbeer. He gave the girls pumpkin juice. “There is another gift, but I couldn’t wrap it.” Sirius turned to his cousin and handed her a piece of parchment. Narcissa took the parchment in her hands and read over the letter, her hands trembling as tears ran down her cheeks. </p><p>“Sirius, you… how?”</p><p>“I pulled a few strings at the Ministry as the Head of House Black. He is technically family…” Remus looked between the two as everyone sat, confused.</p><p>“Pads, you didn’t.”</p><p>“I went and saw him a few times, just to make sure he felt remorse for what he did. I may have also used my Legilimency skills to make sure he was telling the truth. It was easy with dementors. He seemed… changed.” Narcissa looked at Sirius with tears in her eyes. “I could only get it down to five years, Cissy. That’s four years from now, and you have to promise me that you’ll let me get him out and evaluate him before he gets anywhere near Draco.” Narcissa nodded and hugged Sirius.</p><p>“Thank you, Sirius. Thank you.”</p><p>“Good. Now, I have one more present to give to my godchild.” Sirius snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared before him. Hermione’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. He looked the same as when she had first met him with large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, bat-like ears, and a pencil-shaped nose. </p><p>“Is this the new master?” Dobby peered with his big eyes at Harry, who stared back at him. “Dobby is pleased to serve Mr. Harry Potter!” He bowed to the toddler and Harry clapped his hands as he reached for Dobby. Hermione noticed that Dobby was wearing something that looked like clothes. Sirius smirked as he looked at his wife.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Kitten, Dobby is free. I am paying him to serve Harry. After you told me about him and how much he cared for your Harry, I thought he may grow to be just as fond of this Harry, maybe even more.” She looked at Sirius, tears in her eyes. “I hope that’s okay.” Hermione smiled and nodded her head, wiping the tears from her face.</p><p>“Thank you, Sirius. You’ve-” She took a deep breath. “Thank you, Canicula.” He smiled and gathered her in his arms as he explained to everyone else what just happened and why it meant so much to her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Christmas Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus, Sirius, and Hermione spend some time together on Christmas, after the gathering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You were quite generous in your gift gifting this year, Padfoot.” Remus, Sirius, and Hermione entered the cottage and relaxed by the fire. Sirius shrugged as he sat next to Hermione.</p><p>“I have a lot to be thankful for this Christmas and I wanted everyone to feel that.”</p><p>“I cannot believe you lessoned Malfoy’s sentence.” Sirius had wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind as they sat on the couch. </p><p>“It was more for Kitten.” </p><p>“You actually went to Azkaban and saw Lucius?” Sirius nodded.</p><p>“It’s a horrible place…” Hermione squeezed his arms.</p><p>“You mentioned that Malfoy had changed. How?”</p><p>“He wasn’t confident or arrogant. If anything, he was... scared. I think he was scared to lose his mind in there.” Hermione shivered in Sirius’ arms and he pulled her closer. “The first thing he asked me was how Narcissa was.”</p><p>“How did you reduce his sentence and not affect other prisoners?”</p><p>“I just pointed out that he was a minor follower, influenced by fear, and that he is technically a part of the Black family by marriage. I told them I didn’t want him free, but I wanted his sentence reduced on the condition that he felt remorse for the things he did.”</p><p>“That’s quite noble, Pads, especially considering how much you hated the man.”</p><p>“War changes people. I’d like to think I changed too.” </p><p>“Cissy seemed overwhelmed with emotion. I don’t think I ever saw her cry.”</p><p>“I think she really wants Draco to have his father. That’s why I’ve tried to be present in Draco’s life, as much as possible, but I can never be his father.”</p><p>“Do you think Lucius will be… unaffected enough by Azkaban to be a father to Draco?” </p><p>“That’s why I told Cissy that I was to be the one to get him out and evaluate him first. I will not let him anywhere near his son, if I don’t think he is sane… and safe to be around.”</p><p>“Where will you take him, Pads?”</p><p>“Probably to an unused house for a few days. He will need some time to adjust.”</p><p>“Remus should be with you when that happens.” Sirius shook his head.</p><p>“No. I want him here with you and the children. I’ll have Reg help me. It’s not for a few years, so we don’t need to worry ourselves yet.” Hermione leaned back and kissed Sirius, letting her lips linger on his. She leaned back and looked into his eyes.</p><p>“You want to give Remus his gift now?” Remus lifted his eyebrows and looked between his friends. Sirius levitated a box that landed in his lap. </p><p>“Happy Christmas, Moony.” Remus looked down at the square, royal blue box and opened it slowly. Inside the box was a chain with two small metal discs hanging from it. Remus recognised them as military dog tags. There was a name stamped into each one: Alphard and Luna.</p><p>“You got me dog tags?” Sirius laughed and smiled his classic Sirius smile. </p><p>“They are also charmed.”</p><p>“Remember the charmed coins we used during the war?” Remus nodded. “They function the same way. When Alphard and Luna are old enough, they will get the pairs and then you can communicate together.”</p><p>“As godfather, we thought you would appreciate it. I convinced Kitten to use dog tags.” Remus shook his head but smiled.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“We know how protective Moony is so we thought giving you something like this would help calm him.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mi. Thanks, Padfoot.” Remus put the chain around his neck and tucked the dog tags under his shirt. “Today was a good day, wasn’t it?” Hermione smiled and nodded as Sirius smirked.</p><p>“I saw how cozy you were with Dora.” Remus rolled his eyes. “She’s a little young, still, isn’t she Moony?”</p><p>“She’s a sweet girl.”</p><p>“I’m glad you are getting along. She seems to really like you.”</p><p>“Andy wants her to behave like a lady, but she’s such a tough little firecracker. I quite adore that about her.” Sirius’ smirk grew.</p><p>“I’m sure you do.”</p><p>“Pads. She’s nine. Anyway, it was nice having everyone together.”</p><p>“It was a good Christmas.”</p><p>“Mi, your present from me is upstairs in the nursery.” Hermione looked questioningly at both men, but neither said anything more. They followed her as she walked upstairs to the nursery that was only half complete. She spotted the addition right away: a corner of the room was decorated with small bookshelves, filled with picture and children’s books, both magical and muggle. Hermione covered her mouth as she smiled and teared up all at once. </p><p>“Oh, Remus, this is perfect.” She went over and touched the books as she read some of her favourite titles when she was a child.</p><p>“I knew you’d want to read to the twins every night. If they will be anything like their mother, they need to have their own bookshelf. Padfoot helped me.” Sirius held up his hands.</p><p>“It was all Moony’s idea. I take no credit.” Hermione turned and kissed Remus on the cheek.</p><p>“Thank you, Rem. Thank you, Moony.” Remus hugged her and then watched as she looked at the books again. </p><p>“You know,” Hermione turned to look at her husband, “I haven’t gotten anything from you yet, Kitten. Where is my present?” Hermione smiled mischievously. </p><p>“Your present is in the bedroom.” Sirius raised his eyebrows and licked his lips.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Sirius grabbed Hermione’s hand.</p><p>“Sorry Moony. We’re cutting the night short. Sleep well!” Sirius pulled Hermione after him as he rushed to their bedroom, leaving Remus laughing in the doorway. Sirius locked and silenced their room as he turned and looked hungrily at Hermione. She laughed and pushed him away.</p><p>“It’s in the bathroom.” She sauntered away to the bathroom and shut the door as Sirius went to sit on the bed. A few minutes later, Hermione appeared in the bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but her knickers and a black leather jacket. Sirius swallowed thickly as she walked toward him. “I thought you needed a new leather jacket.”</p><p>“It might look better on you, love.” She reached him as his hands went to her hips.</p><p>“Really?” Sirius’ hands moved to cradle her large belly. </p><p>“You’re killing me, Kitten.” Hermione smirked.</p><p>“Cissy and Andy gave me the idea. They mentioned how you are more dog than human and love that I am carrying your pups.” Sirius actually whimpered like his Animagus. “Oh? Does Padfoot like when I call the babies his pups?” Sirius swallowed again and nodded. Hermione leaned forward and kissed Sirius, not letting his hazy mind clear. Sirius groaned.</p><p>“Merlin, you smell like leather. Can you leave the jacket on?” Hermione smiled against his lips and nodded as he took her in his arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is shorter than the others, but I promise the next chapter will be worth it and much longer.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Finding Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy confronts Remus about Dora.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now, Dora, next week I’m going to give you a quiz on Latin, so make sure you study.” Dora nodded as she packed up her notebooks on the table. “Good. I’ll be back in a few days and we will go over history and your knowledge of the magical world.”</p><p>“Can I go fly on my broom now?” Remus smiled and ruffled her pink hair.</p><p>“Yes. I’ll finish packing up.” Dora hugged Remus tightly and then ran off to get her broom. Andy appeared in the doorway as Remus finished putting his things away.</p><p>“Remus, may I have a word?” Remus followed Andy into the house. Immediately, Moony howled within him, warning him of danger. Remus paused in the doorway to the kitchen as a sweat broke out on his brow.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Andy?”</p><p>“Is it a werewolf thing? The way you feel about my daughter?” Remus’ eyes widened as Moony clawed within him, trying to escape. He felt threatened that someone would keep him from his mate. Remus grasped the edge of the counter as he leaned over. “I read up on werewolf bonds when Hermione mentioned your protectiveness over her since you were all pack bonded. I found the part about werewolf mates interesting too.” Andy turned and looked Remus in the eyes. “Is my daughter your mate?” Remus swallowed as sweat poured down his back. </p><p>“I- I- Yes, she is.” Andy was silent. “Please, Andromeda, please don’t force me away from her. It would kill me. I would never do anything indecent. I just want to protect her. She is like… my own right now. In my pack but as a pup. Please.” Andy watched the panic and despair in his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Remus, I need some time to think. Would you mind giving me some time? This is something I must do on my own, but I promise to talk to you when I decide on something.” Moony howled inside him and Remus’ eyes watered. Embarrassingly, he swiped at his eyes and left through the floo to the cottage. </p><p>“Mi.” A sob left his throat as Hermione rushed into the living room. Remus didn’t even make it to the sofa as he collapsed on the floor, pulling his hair and trying to fight Moony inside him. </p><p><em>Our mate! She cannot keep us away from our mate!</em> </p><p>Hermione fell down beside him and wrapped her arms around his body as his cries came out in pain. Hermione called for Sirius and he ran into the room, unsure what to do. </p><p><em>We must take her! Take her away from her family!</em> </p><p>Hermione tried to comfort Remus, but he started scratching his arms and face, drawing blood. Hermione grabbed his arms as she looked up at Sirius and told him to get a calming draught. Sirius ran into the kitchen and returned as Hermione struggled to stop Remus from harming himself. </p><p><em>We cannot live without our mate. What if she grows up to hate us?</em> </p><p>Remus felt Moony shudder as anger seeped through him. Sirius stuck his wand in Remus’ mouth roughly and poured the calming draught down his throat. Then he closed and held his mouth shut as Remus was forced to swallow the potion. Remus’ body relaxed, and he audibly whimpered like Moony as he lay on the floor and curled in on himself. Tears sprung to Hermione’s eyes as she ran her hands through his hair. She looked at Sirius, who nodded and levitated Moony to go upstairs. They all walked upstairs, and Hermione settled on Remus’ bed as Sirius put him next to her. He crawled to her lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her as he sniffled. </p><p>“Rem, honey, tell me what happened. What’s wrong?” Sirius sat behind Remus, looking helpless. </p><p>“She found out. She found out and she’s never going to let me see her ever again.”</p><p>“Who found out what?”</p><p>“Andromeda. She found out Dora is my mate and asked me to leave.” Sirius looked at Hermione, alarmed. Hermione ran her hands through his hair and massaged his scalp. “Moony’s angry and scared.” Remus whimpered again. “I’m scared too, Mi. What if she doesn’t want me near Dora ever again?”</p><p>“Shh. It’s going to be okay, Rem, Moony. Just hush and focus on your breathing.” Remus quieted as he listened to Hermione’s breathing, and then he heard the babies’ heartbeats through her stomach. He took a deep breath and listened, pulling Hermione closer to him. “Do you hear the babies, Moony? Please don’t hurt Remus. They need you both. They need their godfather.” Remus nuzzled into Hermione. Sirius put a hand on Remus’ back for comfort.</p><p>“Moony, I’m sure Andy will come around. Would you like me to talk to her for you?” Remus shook his head. “Alright.” Remus started to close his eyes as Hermione continued to comfort him. Sirius turned into Padfoot and curled up next to Remus as Hermione started to hum a song. </p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Remus woke up with his arms still around Hermione and Sirius on his side. Sirius had sprawled out, taking up half the bed, as his arm draped over Remus’ side. Hermione purred softly in her sleep as she cradled Remus’ head into her chest.</p><p><em>Onz and Padfoot will protect us. They will make sure we can see our mate.</em> </p><p>Remus nodded and nuzzled closer to Hermione, and he felt the babies kick him through Hermione’s belly. He closed his eyes and focused on their heartbeats.</p><p><em>Their pups will bring us comfort. Stay close to them.</em> </p><p>“Rem? Would you like some tea or breakfast?” Remus didn’t answer but tightened his hold on Hermione.</p><p>“I’ll get it, Kitten.” Sirius touched Remus’ back before getting up and leaving the room. Hermione shifted and Remus reluctantly loosened his grip as she leaned away from him and looked into his eyes. Her chocolate eyes were full of love, and Remus felt his eyes well up with tears again. She brushed the tears from his cheeks. </p><p>“Let me heal your scratches, Remus.” He nodded as she pulled out her wand, summoned dittany and essence of murlap, and healed his wounds. “It’s okay, Rem.” Hermione finished healing his wounds as Sirius brought all of them breakfast in bed. They ate quietly, Hermione silently shoving food in Remus’ direction as he chewed slowly. “Why don’t you help me finish the nursery today? I want to put in more bookshelves and then we still need to paint. I also need help unpacking all of the decorations I ordered.” Remus agreed quietly, chewing on a piece of bacon. They spent the day working quietly on the nursery: building more bookshelves and painting the room.</p><p>“Remus, darling, could you unpack that box. I’ll be right back.” Remus nodded and walked over to a large box. He could hear whispers outside the room but couldn’t be bothered to actually listen. He opened the box and started putting toys and decorations around the nursery where they belonged. Then he lifted out a mobile with a black dog, brown cat, grey wolf, and a deer. The animals twirled around gently, and Remus smiled to himself. </p><p>
  <em>Pack.</em>
</p><p>Remus agreed with Moony. No matter what he would always have his pack. He hung the mobile above the crib. Hermione had insisted on only one crib for both babies, since they would be used to being together. She didn’t want to ever separate them. Remus pointed his wand at the mobile and the animals came to life, moving like they were chasing each other.</p><p>“That’s lovely, Rem.” Remus turned toward Hermione and smiled sadly. “Come. I’ve drawn you a bath as a thank you for helping us with the nursery.”</p><p>“Mi, you know I would have helped anyway.” She smiled and led him to his bathroom, which was attached to his room. When Sirius had bought the cottage, he had made sure there were plenty of rooms for a growing family (and pack) and plenty of bathrooms. Remus’ had a large tub to soak in after transformations. It was another reminder of how much his friends cared for him. </p><p>Remus could smell the relaxing fragrances Hermione had added to the bath. She waited in his bedroom as he went into the bathroom and undressed. He slid into the warm, soapy water and immediately felt the tension melt off of his shoulders. Hermione lightly knocked on the door before walking into the bathroom. She walked over to the tub and sat on the ledge as she quietly took Remus’ head and began washing his hair and massaging his scalp.</p><p>“Sirius was in a right state. You know how protective he is. I had to talk him out of going over to Andy’s. He’s worried about you.” Remus smiled with his eyes closed as Hermione’s hands worked the shampoo through his hair. “He’s probably in the garage now, working on his bike, or throwing a few tools.” She giggled to herself at the image. “Rem, I don’t have any encouraging words or prophetic visions to give you. I don’t know how Andy will react, but I hope she will come to understand. Regardless, Sirius and I are here for you. I’m here for you, Moony.” She rinsed his hair and began massaging his shoulders. “Do you want to hear a story, Remus?” Remus nodded.</p><p>“There once was a boy and a girl, who were twins. They did everything together and were inseparable, but there was something special about these siblings. They could do things others could not. They could feel things others could not, but they kept this a secret from everyone, worried that if their secret got out, people would use them. So they hid their talents and secrets, except from their family. Amongst their family was a wolf.” Remus opened his eyes and tried to look at Hermione, but she continued her story. “The wolf was very protective of the twins and had even threatened many people who got too close to them. The wolf, however, was also afraid of himself and of hurting the siblings, who were special to him. So he tried to protect them from a distance, but they wouldn’t let him. Then one day, the siblings learned to do something extraordinary, that made the wolf unafraid of himself. They showed the wolf their power and the wolf was amazed. The wolf was still protective of them, but after that, he was never afraid of hurting them again.”</p><p>“What was the power, Mi?”</p><p>“What, indeed.” Remus wrinkled his brow.</p><p>“Mi, are you a Seer?” Hermione smiled mischievously and then waved a hand in front of her. </p><p>“Rem, you know I don’t believe in divination and that rubbish.” Then she stood up and winked at him as she left the bathroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will be posting the next chapter quite soon after this one. Hope you enjoyed it. It broke my heart to write of Remus' pain.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andy decides whether or not Remus can be Dora's tutor... with a little help from Dora herself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later Dora walked into the kitchen and confronted her mother, her hair turning a bright red.</p>
<p>“Why isn’t Remus coming today to give me lessons? He said I have a quiz next week on Latin and I need his help.” Andromeda looked at her spitfire of a daughter and sighed.</p>
<p>“Nymphadora, I don’t know if Mr. Lupin is the best person to tutor you.” Dora’s hair turned black as her eyes blazed with her temper.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? Is it because he’s a werewolf?”</p>
<p>“How did you know… it doesn’t matter. My word is final in this and it is something I still need to think about.” Dora huffed and put her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>“I don’t care that he’s a werewolf. He’s the best teacher I’ve ever had, and I like him. I feel…” Her voice faded as Andromeda narrowed her eyes at her daughter.</p>
<p>“What do you feel, Nymphadora?” She waved her hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter. If you don’t let him tutor me then I’ll… I won’t go to Hogwarts!” Andromeda rolled her eyes. “I’m serious, mother. It’s not fair that you won’t let him teach me. He’s a great teacher, and it doesn’t matter that he’s a werewolf. Cousin Sirius and Mia trust him with their lives. Plus, I like being around him. He’s kind and makes me feel good about myself.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Dora?” Dora’s hair changed to sky blue as she looked at her feet.</p>
<p>“I’m awkward, mum. I know you and dad love me, but not many people give me a chance. Some don’t like my pranks or are afraid of my abilities or think I don’t act girly enough. It’s hard to be myself around others.” Andromeda could see tears form in her daughter’s eyes. “Remus makes me feel comfortable in my own skin. He makes me feel okay that I like pranks and change how I look. He sees me as me, and I learn better that way.” Andromeda looked at her daughter as she wiped the tears from her cheeks. She sighed and held her arms out to her. Dora cuddled into her mother’s embrace.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know you felt this way, Dora, darling. Why didn’t you tell me?” She sniffled and shrugged. “I don’t want you to feel that you cannot be yourself, but I understand how others can be cautious around someone as gifted as you.” She sighed. “I’ll let Remus continue to be your tutor.” Dora lifted her head and looked at her mother.</p>
<p>“Really?” Andromeda nodded and Dora smiled as her hair turned bubble-gum pink again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sirius padded into the kitchen, still worried about Moony. It had been four days since Andy had kicked him out of her house and he hadn’t said more than a few words each day. Kitten never left his side and kept him busy around the house, but Sirius wasn’t sure how much longer things could continue. A small part of him understood Andy’s caution. If it were his daughter, he’d probably be upset too, but Moony wouldn’t hurt a bowtruckle. He always put others before himself. A sound came from the fireplace, and Sirius went to see who was calling. His cousin’s face appeared.</p>
<p>“Sirius, may I come through? I’d like to speak with Remus.” Sirius crossed his arms, but then let Andy through. </p>
<p>“I’ll go get Moony. He’s been helping Kitten with the nursery.” Sirius left the room and walked into the nursery, where Remus was organising the books for the kids. “Moony.” He turned and looked at Sirius. He had dark circles around his eyes. “Andy is here to speak with you.” Moony’s face paled as he went into the fetal position on the ground. Hermione went to him and wrapped her arms around him.</p>
<p>“Remus, it will be alright. Why don’t you go listen to Andy?”</p>
<p>“Will you come with me, Mi?” Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p>“This is something you need to do alone, Rem.” Sirius went and helped Remus up from the floor.</p>
<p>“We’ll be right up here if you need us.” Remus slowly made his way to the staircase and then took a deep breath before descending. Andromeda was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He walked over and said hello, trying his best not to look too depressed. </p>
<p>“Remus, why don’t you sit down?” Before Remus could sit, he heard the floo.</p>
<p>“Remus!” Dora ran from the fireplace and jumped into Remus’ arms, hugging him tightly, as if afraid to let him go. Remus stood in the living room, dazed, as his arms slowly wrapped around the pink-haired girl that clung to him. She was crying and nuzzling into his sweater. “I don’t want any other teacher but you.” Remus finally found his voice and sat down with the girl in his arms.</p>
<p>“Sh, it’s okay, Dora. Your mum just worries for you, as she should. You are the most important person in her life.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t care that you’re a werewolf! You’re just Remus.” Remus’ eyes softened as he felt Moony hum within him. </p>
<p>“You are too clever for your own good, and I appreciate that Dora, more than you can know, but I think your mother and I need to talk. Why don’t you go upstairs to be with Sirius and Hermione? I’ll be right here when we finish talking. Okay?” Dora nodded as she wiped her tears away. Remus handed her one of his handkerchiefs and smiled at her sweetly. She took it and ran upstairs as Remus turned to face Andromeda, fear in the pit of his stomach.</p>
<p>“Well, Dora has been quite determined to convince me to let you continue to be her teacher, to the point of even threatening to not attend Hogwarts.” Remus raised his eyebrows at her courage. “I must admit, it surprised me. Dora usually is never friendly with people outside the family, but she seems to like you enough to beg me to buy you a Christmas present. It surprised me, even more, when she admitted how comfortable she feels around you.” Remus stayed quiet and Moony wasn’t breathing, it felt. “She confided in me that you are one of the few people who truly make her feel safe and happy to be herself.”</p>
<p>“She is a wonderful young lady. She may not show that she lacks confidence, but I can see it behind her mask of laughter. She longs for acceptance from her peers. I suppose I was the same when I was her age, perhaps still, but I found friends who loved me for who I am.”</p>
<p>“Quite. Werewolf mates are for life. I still don’t understand it all-”</p>
<p>“She is more than just a mate to me, Andromeda! Dora is like the air I breathe. I cannot be away from her, not because of what my werewolf side dictates, but because I constantly wonder if she needs my help or protection. I want her to be happy above all else, and if I can contribute to that, then I will. I never want her to hurt or feel pain. I just want to be there for her, even if she never returns my affections.”</p>
<p>“You love her.” Remus’ eyes went wide as Andromeda took a deep breath. “Well, from what I read, it goes both ways. Perhaps she won’t know what it is until she is much older, but I can see how much you care for her and how much she cares for you.” Remus visibly slumped in his chair. “Ted cannot know yet. She is still his little girl.” Remus nodded. “Cheer up, Remus. I’m not kicking you out or firing you as her tutor. From what I read, it isn’t something you can control either. I just wanted to know your intentions.” </p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Nymphadora was quite convincing as well.” Andromeda stood from her chair. “I’ll be leaving for now. Dora can stay for the time being. She did chastise me for missing a lesson. I expect her back home by six.” Remus stood and nodded.</p>
<p>“Andy,” she turned and looked at Remus, “thank you again. I know it was probably a difficult decision for you to make. I mean, I would also want better for my daughter…” Andy raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Now, listen here, Remus Lupin. My hesitance had nothing to do with your condition, but I very well could not tell Dora that, so I let her think it was. I have no qualms about you being a werewolf. I think it is deplorable how your kind are treated, but even my husband and I were banished from the family, so…” She looked Remus directly in the eyes seriously. “You must promise me that whatever self-loathing you feel will disappear by the time my daughter is mature. I will not tolerate her marrying someone who doesn’t think he is good enough for her. You are exceptional, and I would be honoured to have you as my son-in-law one day.” Leaving Remus stunned, she turned and disappeared into the fireplace. Remus sat down in the chair for a minute, gathering his thoughts and feelings. He eventually made his way upstairs to laughter. Dora was playing with the twins’ toys and making noises as Sirius and Hermione laughed. He smiled and looked at his little family as he stood in the doorway. Hermione looked up at him, her eyes smiling, and Dora turned and jumped up to hug him again. He smiled down at her.</p>
<p>“Your mother said you could have your lesson here. Why don’t we go downstairs and make some hot chocolate first?” Dora smiled and nodded. They left the room, as Dora slipped her hand into Remus’. Sirius turned toward his wife and cuddled into her side.</p>
<p>“I’m glad everything worked out.”</p>
<p>“You worry too much, Canicula.” Sirius smiled and kissed Hermione’s neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come next chapter! I really enjoyed writing this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hot Chocolate Chats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Remus and Dora chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus made two large mugs of hot chocolate and set one in front of Dora. She blew on it as he sat down across from her. </p><p>“I thought we could talk before we have our lesson. Are there any questions you have for me?” Dora looked thoughtfully at him. </p><p>“When were you turned?”</p><p>“When I was younger than you.”</p><p>“Was it an accident?” Remus smiled sadly at the young girl.</p><p>“No. I was bitten as revenge for something my father was against.” Dora’s eyes widened slightly. </p><p>“You were allowed to go to Hogwarts, though.” Remus nodded.</p><p>“Yes, but I had to hide that I was a werewolf. There were certain precautions taken to ensure the safety of the students.”</p><p>“That’s not normal, is it? Mum said most werewolves don’t get educated or have a wand.”</p><p>“Your mother is correct. I was very fortunate.”</p><p>“That’s not fair. You aren’t dangerous.”</p><p>“Listen to me, Dora.” She looked up into his green eyes. “Werewolves are dangerous. Perhaps some are docile like me and prefer to keep their humanness, but there are werewolves out there that only want to hurt or even kill witches and wizards.”</p><p>“Like the one who turned you?”</p><p>“Yes. You must promise me that if you ever meet another werewolf, that you come to me first. I have ways of knowing if they are bad or not.” Dora nodded. “And another thing, even at Hogwarts, can you promise me not to go wandering around outside during a full moon? I would feel better knowing you were safe during those nights.” Dora nodded again and sipped her hot chocolate. “Any more questions?”</p><p>“Does it hurt? When you become a wolf, does it hurt?” Remus’ eyes softened at the concern in her soft voice.</p><p>“Yes. It is extremely painful. It usually takes at least a day for my body to heal.” Dora’s face scrunched up.</p><p>“I don’t like that you have to be in pain every month.” Remus smiled and ruffled her hair.</p><p>“I’d like to tell you that it’s not so bad after many years, but it never gets better. Your cousin Sirius and Mi and our friend James help me through my transformation each month. It is much more tolerable with them.”</p><p>“They are Animagi, right?” Remus nodded. “I’d like to be an Animagus one day.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will. You are clever enough, but it is difficult magic and even most mature witches and wizards cannot perform it.”</p><p>“Does that mean cousin Sirius and Mia are strong?”</p><p>“Extremely. Mi is one of the strongest witches I’ve ever met. She tends to hide her strength, though.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because there will always be bad people out there who would want to try to use her power for evil.”</p><p>“Like Voldemort?” Remus was surprised the girl knew of the evil wizard. “Mum says Mia was the one that truly defeated him, even though the papers say otherwise.”</p><p>“Your mother is intelligent. Mi didn’t want attention drawn to her. She just wanted to live a normal life, without fame.”</p><p>“Were you there? With her?”</p><p>“Yes. Sirius and I and your cousin Regulus and Severus all helped her.” Dora got quiet as she sipped her hot chocolate, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>“I don’t like that you were in danger.”</p><p>“It was necessary, my little prankster.” Dora smiled up at him at his nickname for her.</p><p>“Do you promise not to get into any more danger?”</p><p>“I cannot promise that, Dora.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>“Because I have a pack that I must protect.”</p><p>“A pack?”</p><p>“Yes. Every werewolf has a pack, a group of close friends and family, whom they protect with their life.”</p><p>“Sirius and Mia are part of your pack?”</p><p>“Yes, as are James and his family and Sirius and Mi’s unborn children.”</p><p>“So you would protect them if anything bad were to happen.” Remus nodded. “That’s okay, I suppose. I think it is important to protect those who you love.” She took another sip of her hot chocolate. “Can I be a part of your pack, Remus?” Remus smiled.</p><p>“You already are, my little prankster.” Dora perked up at that.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I’d protect you with my life.”</p><p>“I’d do the same for you too, you know.” Remus smiled. </p><p>“I have no doubt. Now, any more questions?” Dora shook her head. “I see you brought a book with you. Would you like to read it together?” Dora nodded and pulled out a book, which was in French.</p><p>“I know I’m supposed to be practising my Latin, but I really like this book. I thought we could practise my French.” Remus smiled and took the book, which was titled ‘The Little Red Wolf’ by Amélie Fléchais. “My dad took me to a Muggle bookstore, and I found this. I don’t like it when the wolves are always the villains. This story is about the wolves being good and being judged wrongly by humans.” Remus chuckled to himself as he and Dora went to the living room. She cuddled into his side as he opened the book and they began reading together. </p><p>After a few hours of reading and practicing different languages, Remus took Dora home through the floo. When he returned, Sirius and Hermione were in the living room, lounging on the couch. </p><p>“Come here, Rem.” Hermione held her arms out to Remus. He went to the couch and laid down, letting his head fall on her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sirius smiled down at him.</p><p>“Feeling better, Moony?” He nodded as his eyes drifted closed. “What did Andy say to you?”</p><p>“She accepts me, even as a son-in-law, which still baffles me. Apparently, Dora had petitioned on my behalf as well,” Remus chuckled, “but she thought her mum didn’t want me to teach her because of my lycanthropy.”</p><p>“Little Dora knows you are a werewolf?” </p><p>“She is very clever. She must have figured it out herself.”</p><p>“How does that make Moony feel?” </p><p>“He hums now every time I think about her. He’s content.”</p><p>“Good. No more hurting Remus, hear me Moony?” Remus smiled at Hermione.</p><p>“He heard you, Mi, and apologizes to Onz.”</p><p>“How are you, Remus?”</p><p>“I feel happy. I’m sorry for worrying you both.”</p><p>“You damn well better be! I didn’t know what to do or how to help. Kitten was the only reason I didn’t charge over to my cousin’s house and tell her off.” Remus chuckled. </p><p>“Sorry, Pads.” Sirius huffed as he nuzzled into Hermione’s hair, smelling it. “I think everything will be fine now.”</p><p>“I’m sure it will.”</p><p>“The last few days have been stressful. Why don’t we do something fun tomorrow?”</p><p>“What do you have in mind, Padfoot?”</p><p>“I like to spoil my Kitten and my Moony. Let’s go to as many bookstores as we can and then eat ice cream!” Remus rolled his eyes as Hermione giggled.</p><p>“Pads, are you nine or what? Sometimes it’s hard for me to believe you are going to be a father.” Hermione turned her head and kissed Sirius gently.</p><p>“I love that about you, Canicula.”</p><p>“You like that you married a child, Mi?” Hermione laughed again as Remus sighed, smiling. “Well, good thing you have me to help out with the kids. Padfoot will just play with them and spoil them.”</p><p>“I’m counting on that, but I think once their godfather meets them, he will be the same way. They are going to wrap you around their little fingers, Rem.” </p><p>“Big, bad werewolf Moony will be a slobbering pushover.”</p><p>“I do not slobber!” Sirius winked down at Remus. “But Mi is right. We better make sure these kids aren’t too spoiled. Mi will have to be the voice of reason.”</p><p>“As she always is.”</p><p>“What makes you most excited about becoming a father, Padfoot?”</p><p>“Probably being able to protect them. I know all of us are protective in nature, but Kitten never allowed me to be her protector.” Hermione huffed as Remus smiled.</p><p>“I think you’ll be a great protector, Pads.”</p><p>“As will you, Moony. Although maybe a little more than they might need.” Sirius laughed. “Kitten, what do you look forward to about being a mother?”</p><p>“Just loving them with all that I am. I never got this, and I already cherish each moment I feel them move. I know I will enjoy watching them grow into their own personalities.” Hermione smiled to herself. “I also look forward to teaching them to love books.” Sirius rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, but if you turn these two into bookworms like yourself and Moony, then the next kid is going to love pranking and quidditch.” </p><p>“They can love books and pranking.” Sirius’ eyes lit up with mischief. “Rem, what do you look forward to about being a godfather for the first time?”</p><p>“I agree with both of you. I just want them to grow up safe and loved.”</p><p>“That, they will, Moony, thanks to everything we all did in the war. It makes me happy knowing they won’t grow up like you, Kitten.”</p><p>“Me too. They will have a perfect childhood with lots of cousins and friends, and they will never have to worry about any outside threat.”</p><p>“We’ll keep them safe. Always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The book Remus and Dora read together: http://www.thatartsyreadergirl.com/2017/09/the-little-red-wolf-by-amelie-flechais-book-review/</p><p>Here's a question for you all: I want Regulus to find love but need some inspiration. Any name suggestions? It can be original or a part of the HP universe. (I am thinking of a male.)</p><p>Confession: I've been writing a lot about after the twins grow up. :| Oh, the things I have planned!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. New Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New Year's Eve - Midnight - January 1, 1983</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius stood on the back patio, leaning against the house, taking a sip from his drink. He had never particularly liked welcoming in the new year. It often made him feel like a failure in some regard. He always looked back at the past year to reflect. This year was no different, but he found himself reflecting on what could have been each New Year since October 1981. Everyone celebrated that date in October because it signified the end of the war, but Sirius needed a day to remember, not celebrate, so he chose New Year’s Eve as that day. </p>
<p>All the fighting, the close calls, the memories and glimpses of a life that no longer exists… it was tough sometimes for Sirius to grasp, but he knew he needed this one day to contemplate how different his life could have been. </p>
<p>He had never admitted to anyone – well maybe that one time he was drunk and let his feelings out to Prongs – but other than that one time, he had never admitted to anyone that he had been lonely his whole life. He hadn’t fit in with anyone from his family and then he found friends at school, but he had never opened up completely to them. Moony had called him out once for wearing a mask and hiding behind his pranks, which had terrified him, but then never brought it up again.</p>
<p>After school, they had gone straight into the war and their adult lives. He had focused more on being there for Prongs and Lily, than having his own life. Then Hermione had appeared in their lives and changed everything. She gave him purpose and didn’t let him pretend not to feel pain or loneliness. But he was afraid.</p>
<p>He was afraid of losing something that made him feel real. He was afraid of losing everything important to him. When the night finally came for his amazing witch to duel the evilest wizard, he didn’t want to sit by and watch, but Moony had made sure they both did. They had to stick to the plan, and so they did. What happened after, was almost a dream. No one quite believed what happened. How did you go from fighting for your lives to living normally? It didn’t happen overnight.</p>
<p>Their group had spent a number of nights explaining everything to Prongs and Lily. Then they spent a number of weeks helping each other through their emotions. They became each other’s counsellors, navigating through the emotional turmoil of the war and the what-ifs. In a sense, it had brought them all even closer, especially Regulus and Snape.</p>
<p>Even victorious, however, his Kitten didn’t get to rest. For months after the war, she had battled her nightmares, trembling and crying while she slept. It had broken his heart that nothing he did could take away her pain. Moony had shared their bed: cuddling behind her while Sirius stroked her face during her dreams. This went on for three months until her nightmares quieted to whimpers. It was a couple of months afterward that Moony had announced he wanted to study for a semester. </p>
<p>Slowly, though, they were able to stop looking around corners or questioning each other in doorways. Slowly, life returned to something that was supposed to be normal (because honestly none of them knew what “normal” was). It wasn’t until their wedding that he saw all of his friends truly smile again. Things got better and he spent every minute of his war-free life discovering what it meant to love someone. </p>
<p>Now, 1983, and he was going to be a father in a few months. He was beyond thrilled and couldn’t wait to meet his son and daughter, but he was also scared. Would he be able to protect them and love them enough to be a good father? What did it even mean to be a good father? Prongs was a good father, but he could never be like Prongs. </p>
<p>Sirius sighed and took another sip of his drink, breathing in the cold air. He was going to be a father. He couldn’t believe it. Padfoot - mischief-maker, reckless fighter, hot-headed Marauder – was going to be a father. It was hard to believe, and yet, he was extremely happy. He had always wanted a family to call his own, but he felt complete with just his Kitten. He remembered the conversation he had with Hermione about children.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius was running his fingers through her messy curls as her head laid on his chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sirius, what are your plans after the war?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Spend as much time with my Kitten as possible.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m being serious.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So am I, love.” He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I mean… us. What will happen to us after the war?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know what you mean, love. I’m not letting you disappear on me. You’re the most important person in my life.” Sirius felt Hermione tense.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sirius. There’s something I need to tell you.” His fingers had paused in their ministrations as he felt her fear. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You can tell me.” She turned her head to face him as a tear escaped from her eye. “Kitten?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I can’t have kids, Canicula. The curse that hit me in fifth year… the healers told me I most likely wouldn’t be able to have any children.” He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin to look at him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t care about that. All that matters to me is that I have my Kitten.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Don’t you want to have kids, though?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea – I mean, I think we’d make some beautiful kids - but you are more important to me, Kitten.” They had made love that night, gently embracing each other. Sirius had wanted her to feel that he meant every word he said.</em>
</p>
<p>Sirius brought his glass to his lips as he remembered those intimate moments with his wife. Those were moments that he cherished and kept for himself. Another moment was when she had told him the good news. </p>
<p>
  <em>It was evening and Hermione was curled up with a book in front of the fireplace in their flat. Her feet were under a thick blanket and she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Sirius came and fit himself behind her on the couch, pulling her into his embrace. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Missing Moony, Kitten?” She nodded. “I know I can’t take his place in terms of being obsessed with books.” She smiled at him and snuggled closer. “What are you reading, love?” She waved her hand and the book transfigured into its original form. Sirius read the title over her shoulder. “Why are you reading about pregnancy? Are you thinking we should develop some spells that help pregnant witches?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That’s not a bad idea, but I’m reading this for more personal reasons.” Sirius cocked an eyebrow as she smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Kitten, I don’t understand.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m pregnant, Sirius.” Sirius’ eyes widened in disbelief. Had he heard correctly?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re… but I thought… how? I mean I know how, but… are you sure?” Hermione giggled at his reaction and nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I saw a healer today. I am five weeks pregnant.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re pregnant.” She nodded. “You’re having a baby?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Babies. I’m carrying twins, Sirius.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Twins? Two? We’re having two?” She laughed and nodded. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are going to be a father, Canicula.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“A father… A father! Kitten, you’re pregnant!” She laughed as he jumped off the couch and picked her up, twirling her around their sitting room. He laughed like he had at their wedding and it was one of the best days of his life.</em>
</p>
<p>Sirius smiled at the memory as he finished his drink. </p>
<p>“Need a refill?” Sirius turned to see Moony approach with a bottle as he refilled his glass. He set it down and stood next to him. </p>
<p>“How was Prongs?”</p>
<p>“He’s good. Little Harry is adorable as usual, and Lily is having weird cravings. They wish you a happy new year and wish you’d join them.” Sirius shook his head. “I know. Like me, I think they understand you need this time to yourself. You okay, Pads?” Sirius nodded.</p>
<p>“Just reflecting, as I usually do on this night.”</p>
<p>“You don’t seem as morose as other years.”</p>
<p>“I have a lot to be happy about. I was just reminiscing about finding out about Kitten’s pregnancy, when you arrived.”</p>
<p>“A happy day, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>“One of the happiest. And you, Moons, did you have a good year?” Moony smiled. </p>
<p>“It was a good year.” Just then Hermione joined them on the back patio, wearing her favourite sweatpants and an over-sized sweater. She went between the men and Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple as Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. </p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Canicula, Rem.”</p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Kitten.”</p>
<p>“Happy New Year, Mi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Secret Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius finds out about Reg's secret boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius stepped through the floo to his childhood home and Kreacher immediately greeted him. Draco ran through the hallway and Sirius snatched him up in his arms, squeezing him tightly. </p>
<p>“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?”</p>
<p>“Running from cousin Reggie!” Just then Regulus appeared around the corner and let out a breath at seeing Sirius holding Draco. He walked toward them and took Draco in his arms.</p>
<p>“Young man, your mother asked you to get ready for a nap. Now behave and go see her.” He set him down on the floor and Draco did as he was told. Reg looked back at Sirius. “I wasn’t expecting to see you today. Everything okay?” Sirius waved his hand.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I just thought I’d stop by and see if you wanted to go to the Leaky.” Regulus lifted an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Sirius.”</p>
<p>“What? Can’t I want to just visit with my brother? Moony is with Kitten and it has been a while since it’s just been us.” Regulus sighed and looked slightly annoyed.</p>
<p>“I’m busy.”</p>
<p>“Chasing Draco? From what you said, it’s his nap time.”</p>
<p>“No, Siri. I have other plans.”</p>
<p>“Other plans?” It was Sirius’ turn to raise an eyebrow as Regulus got more perturbed.</p>
<p>“Yes, plans. You don’t think I have a social life? I just sit around here every day, waiting for my big brother to show up and pay attention to me?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t believe that, Reg. You just never mentioned ever doing things before. So, what are you doing tonight?” </p>
<p>“Nothing that concerns you.” Reg turned to walk away as Sirius grabbed his arm.</p>
<p>“Wait. What’s going on?” Then Sirius’ eyes widened. “Do you have a date? Who is it? My little brother has a date!” </p>
<p>“Stop it, Siri. I do not have a date. I am just busy, that’s all.” Sirius smirked.</p>
<p>“You always were a terrible liar, Reg. Is this a first date?” Reg pursed his lips and shook his head, not making eye contact. “Why are you so shy about it, Reg? Does mother not know?”</p>
<p>“Shut up. If you really insist on talking about this, then not here.” Reg grabbed Sirius’ arm and walked him out of the house and apparated the two of them to a nearby coffee shop. They went in, ordered coffee, and sat down. Sirius couldn’t stop smiling at Reg. “Wipe that smirk off your face. Merlin, you are annoying.”</p>
<p>“So it’s not a first date. Is it serious?” Reg ran a hand through his hair and pinched his nose. Sirius knew all of his brother’s tells and his eyes widened. “Why aren’t you telling anyone?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. I’m just new at this whole thing.”</p>
<p>“What? Dating?” Reg nodded. “Well, let’s start with a name.”</p>
<p>“Promise not to tell anyone?”</p>
<p>“You know I’ll tell Kitten and Moony.”</p>
<p>“No one else?”</p>
<p>“Promise.” Reg took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“I’ve been seeing Gideon Prewett for a few months now.” Sirius sipped his coffee, his eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“Prewett? I wasn’t aware you knew each other.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t. He had brought a young girl to Cissy’s because she had lost her parents. We met then.”</p>
<p>“And you hit it off right away?” Reg huffed and looked away. “What? You didn’t? C’mon, no one can resist the Black looks and charm.” Reg rolled his eyes at his brother.</p>
<p>“He asked me out on a date, but I politely refused.” Sirius set his coffee down and looked at his little brother.</p>
<p>“Why?” Reg didn’t meet Sirius’ eyes.</p>
<p>“You know why, Siri.”</p>
<p>“Reg…”</p>
<p>“No. I was branded and as long as I had that mark on my arm, I wasn’t worthy to be-” Sirius put his hand on his brother’s.</p>
<p>“Reg. You are worthy. You are good. You helped us defeat Voldemort. That mark meant nothing.”</p>
<p>“I still felt ashamed.”</p>
<p>“But it’s gone now, thanks to Snape.” Reg nodded and a smirk formed on his lips. </p>
<p>“Gid kept asking me on a date, even while I repeatedly told him no. Then in October when Severus gave me that potion… Gid asked me again in November, and I said yes.” Reg smiled. “I think he about fell over in surprise. We’ve been dating since then.”</p>
<p>“And you’re happy?” Reg nodded. “Then why haven’t you told anyone?”</p>
<p>“I want to make sure. I need to make sure.” </p>
<p>“What do you mean, Reg?”</p>
<p>“I can’t bring anyone into our little circle. I have to be careful. We owe so much to Mia.” Sirius nodded, understanding.</p>
<p>“You like him, though, a lot.”</p>
<p>“It may sound weird, and don’t take this the wrong way, but he reminds me a little of you.” Sirius made a noise as Regulus continued. “He isn’t entirely serious enough most of the time, but he is quite protective of those he cares for. He makes me smile, more than I ever have, Siri.”</p>
<p>“Then I am happy for you, little brother. When will I get to meet him?” Regulus shook his head. </p>
<p>“Not until after the twins are born.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Would you blame me if I said I was a little protective of Mia?” Sirius smirked and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I get it, and I appreciate it, Reg. Really.”</p>
<p>“You aren’t the only one who loves her, Siri. She may be your wife and Remus’ best friend, but I would do anything for her… and you. So would Severus or Cissy or James or Lily. Even mother would curse someone who was trying to hurt Mia, and that is saying a lot, considering the way we grew up.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know if I’d go that far.”</p>
<p>“It’s true. The other morning, I overheard mother talking to Kreacher about making sure your house was safely warded and to put a protection charm on Mia and the babies. She’s already enamoured with the twins.” Sirius shook his head and looked out the window.</p>
<p>“Do you really think she will love the twins?”</p>
<p>“No doubt.”</p>
<p>“Even though…” </p>
<p>“Siri, mother has changed. Mia changed her, remember? She has respect for her now and owes her more than just a debt. Mia saved the entire Black family and line. Don’t think she will ever forget that. Plus, she is carrying her first grandchildren.” Sirius nodded as he finished his coffee.</p>
<p>“So you want to make sure Gideon is going to stick around and keep our secrets before bringing him to our gatherings?”</p>
<p>“It might take me a while before I can bring him to our gatherings. Sometimes things slip out and I don’t want Mia’s secret getting out to too many people.”</p>
<p>“Will Gideon be okay with that?” Regulus shrugged.</p>
<p>“He doesn’t seem bothered by it at the moment. Maybe if we get more serious…” Sirius clapped his hand on Regulus’ shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t think about it now, Reg, just enjoy the moment and enjoy being happy. You deserve it.” Regulus smiled at his brother. “So, if I’m not mistaken, you have a date to get ready for.” Sirius wiggled his eyebrows as Regulus rolled his eyes. They left the café, Sirius leaving Regulus at Grimmauld to get ready for his date, while he flooed home to the cottage. The house was quiet as he made his way upstairs. He walked quietly into the library to find his wife asleep with her head on a pillow in Moony’s lap as he read a book. He shut his book and looked up at his friend and then down at Hermione. </p>
<p>“She fell asleep shortly after you left. She’s been more tired lately.” Moony’s voice was but a whisper as Sirius brushed a strand hair from his Kitten’s forehead. </p>
<p>“She probably needs it. There are two little ones growing inside her. I’m sure that takes most of her energy.” Sirius went to sit in a chair.</p>
<p>“Where’d you go?”</p>
<p>“To visit Reg. It seems my little brother is secretly dating someone.” Moony raised his eyebrows in question as Sirius smirked. “It’s Gideon Prewett.”</p>
<p>“Prewett? Prewett and your brother? Merlin, I thought I’d never see the day…”</p>
<p>“I know. They are complete opposites, but perhaps that’s a good thing. My brother always did need someone to lighten him up. He’s too tense sometimes.” Remus nodded in approval.</p>
<p>“Why hasn’t he said anything before now?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t want Gideon to be a part of our lives, especially Kitten’s, until he knows he is trustworthy and real.” Moony looked shocked but impressed.</p>
<p>“Wow. That’s surprisingly mature.”</p>
<p>“He always was the mature one.” Moony smirked and shook his head. “Anyway, he seems happy and that makes me happy. He said if things work out, he will bring Gideon around after the twins’ birth.” Moony nodded and looked down at Hermione as she shifted slightly. “You’re going to be overly protective of the twins, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“They’re my pack’s cubs. Of course I will be.” Sirius smiled as he shook his head like his Animagus. </p>
<p>“Just don’t bite my brother’s boyfriend’s head off when you meet him the first time. I think Reg really likes him.” Moony smirked and nodded as they continued to sit in the library, talking about whatever came to their minds while Hermione slept.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a WIP, and as such, I don't know where it should end. I have a lot of snippets written for the years to follow the twins' birth. I may make this into a series so that I can time hop to what I've written. If I do, I may end this segment shortly after the twins' birth. Any thoughts or input?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Moon & Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>March 1983</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius walked into his bedroom and saw Hermione was asleep next to Remus, who was sitting up in the bed, reading. He had an arm around her as she cuddled into his side. Her stomach was too large for her to sleep well, and she spent most nights tossing and turning or going to the kitchen for water. Sirius knew it was taking a toll on her and he wished he could help more. He was grateful for Moony and his presence during this time. Remus stopped reading and looked at Sirius standing in the doorway. </p>
<p>“She’s been sleeping more.” Remus nodded as he closed his book. “I need to get some things from the store.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go.” Sirius waved away Remus’ offer.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to disturb her. She hasn’t been sleeping well. Stay here. I’ll be back soon.” Sirius went over and kissed Hermione’s forehead and then left. </p>
<p>He walked around the store, looking over his list. He needed to stock up on food and groceries, but also a few things that his Kitten had told him to pick up for the twins before their birth. The healers suggested a few things, since they would most likely come early. After he bought everything, he decided to go to a bookstore to get a few books for his Kitten, since she would be bedridden even after the twins were born. She had already gone through most of the books he had bought for her and thought she would like the surprise of some more. He was checking out with the stack of books he had picked out when a silvery wolf appeared in front of Sirius.</p>
<p>“Pads! Mi is in labour! I called the healer. Come home now.” Sirius stared as the wolf disappeared and then dropped everything and apparated home. Moony felt the wards tell him Sirius had arrived and ran into the entranceway. </p>
<p>“Moony, how is she? Is everything alright?”</p>
<p>“She's fine, Pads. The healer is with her now upstairs. There are a few healers, actually.” Remus saw his friend’s concern.</p>
<p>“A few? Why? What's wrong?”</p>
<p>“Calm down, Pads. Mi needs your strength right now.” Sirius took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay. The healer said that it is still quite early for the twins so she wanted extra healers on hand in case there are any complications. She also brought in charmed holders for them to help them breathe and develop further.” </p>
<p>“Can I be in there with her?” Moony nodded and gave him some chocolate.</p>
<p>“To give you strength. I need to send messages to our friends. They'll want updates.” Sirius nodded as he walked upstairs and heard the healers in one of the rooms they had set up for this. He knocked on the door gently and one of the healers opened it and saw him.</p>
<p>“Go sit by your wife and hold her hand.” He looked to the bed and saw how pale and tired Hermione looked. He sat down and took her hand, kissing it. She smiled at him weakly. </p>
<p>“I'm here, Kitten. You're doing great.” The healers fluttered around Hermione as Sirius only focused on his wife. </p>
<p>Remus finished sending his Patronus to their group of friends and went to the kitchen to get himself a cup of tea. He cringed a few times as Moony whined and whimpered inside him. He knew the wolf was worried and frustrated. He tried to take calming breaths as he waited for his godchildren to be born. A silvery stag appeared in front of him.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Moony. Lily wanted me to ask how Moony is doing.” Remus smiled at his friend’s Patronus as it disappeared. Then a silver dog appeared in the kitchen and Remus stiffened.</p>
<p>“Moony, the twins were just born. They are perfect. Kitten wants you here.” Moony stood quickly and walked upstairs and into the room. The healers had stepped away from the bed as Remus went to the opposite side of Hermione. He saw how tired and pale Hermione was and Moony jumped inside him aggressively. She reached out and took his hand gently and smiled up at him.</p>
<p>“Moony, the twins are healthy. They are being cleaned up now.” One of the healers came over and handed Hermione a small bundle wrapped in red. “Hello, Alphie.” Remus peered over and smiled as the tiny baby slept in his mother’s arms. </p>
<p>“Want to hold your goddaughter, Moony?” Remus turned and saw Sirius, with the largest smile on his face, holding a small bundle wrapped in yellow. He handed Remus the little baby. “Say hello to your godfather, Luna.” Remus peered down at the little girl he was holding, and he felt Moony be overwhelmed with happiness and a protective nature toward the little witch in his arms. Her eyes were round and wide like her mother’s and stared up at Remus in curiosity. Her eyes were light grey, lighter than her father’s, almost like mist or fog on a rainy day. Remus was enraptured by the little girl. She reached a tiny arm up and grabbed Remus’ finger. Tears actually poured down Remus’ cheeks as he chuckled. Sirius chuckled at his friend and put an arm around him.</p>
<p>“Who knew you could make such a perfect being, Pads.” Sirius smirked.</p>
<p>“She is perfect, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Little Moon. I promise to always protect you.” Remus took Luna over to be with her mother and brother. Hermione was sitting up and holding Alphard in one arm as she took Luna in the other. Hermione looked at her children and up at the boys and smiled. Sirius leaned down and kissed her forehead.</p>
<p>“Look, what we made, Kitten. They’re absolute perfection.” Hermione nodded and then looked at Remus.</p>
<p>“Want to hold your godson, Rem?” He smiled and took Alphard into his arms. The little boy wrinkled his nose in displeasure as he felt new arms hold him but didn’t wake up. </p>
<p>“I promise to protect you, too, Little Star.” Remus held Alphard for a little while longer and then returned him to his mother. He smiled down as Sirius wrapped his arms around his family. He quietly left the new family to themselves, making his way downstairs to send messages to everyone. </p>
<p>Sirius leaned over and peered into his children’s faces, loving them instantly. He kissed his wife’s forehead and nuzzled closer to them.</p>
<p>“I am so proud of you, Kitten. Thank you.” Tears sprung to his eyes. “I cannot imagine a timeline where these two do not exist. Thank you for coming back, Kitten. I believe it was always meant to be like this.” She smiled and gently kissed Sirius on the lips.</p>
<p>“I believe so too.” They snuggled together, watching their little ones breathe deeply as they slept.</p>
<p>The next day, Remus had performed the godfather bond with the twins as Hermione and Sirius watched. Moony preened the whole time, like a proud wolf. He kept repeating the words ‘cubs’ and ‘pack’ happily in his head. </p>
<p>No one had visited to see the twins, yet, because the healers had advised to wait at least one month for them to grow and get stronger before having visitors. They had owled everyone to let them know and received many messages of congratulations, including an owl from Walburga, stating that she understood their caution in not taking their children anywhere yet but looked forward to meeting her grandchildren one day soon. Regulus owled after her and told them they should see their mother. She had ordered the house elves to clean a room to make it into a nursery and was fussing over everything to be perfect. </p>
<p>Hermione and Sirius had moved the twins’ enchanted holders to their bedroom, since the healers suggested using them for the first two months. Hermione also enchanted the bedroom ceiling to look like Hogwarts’ great hall ceiling, revealing the weather, but mostly turning to bright night skies with the moon and stars when the twins slept. </p>
<p>Hermione and Sirius were up most nights with the twins the first month, which made Remus insist that they get sleep during the days while he watched them. In those moments, of holding his godchildren, he and Moony had never felt happier. His whole world seemed complete in those moments and he vowed to never let anything or anyone disturb this peace. </p>
<p>After the first month, Prongs had sent word that Lily went into labour. Jean Euphemia Potter was born a few hours later with lungs that would give a mandrake competition, or so James had said. They had been happy for them and sent their congratulations by owl. They told the Potters they should have a gathering in another month, so that everyone could meet the new babies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Meet Little Moon and Little Star! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Visitors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I will be ending this part of the series in the next chapter or two. :) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone had decided to meet at the Black cottage as a celebratory gathering for the new additions into their family group. Remus had made sure Hermione didn’t lift a finger as he helped her get comfortable on one of the chairs. The babies were sleeping together in a cradle they had placed in the living room. No one had wanted them to sleep far from sight, so they had opted to have a small cradle in each room. </p>
<p>Remus was feeling extra protective of Hermione and the babies since Moony knew company was coming over. Sirius could feel his tension and put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go be with Kitten, Moons? I’ll welcome people into the cottage.” </p>
<p>Remus nodded gratefully to Sirius and went to sit on the floor between Hermione and the babies’ cradle. Almost everyone arrived within five minutes of each other. It was chaos for the first few minutes as everyone hugged and greeted each other. They walked into the living room and went first to Hermione before cooing over the babies sleeping in the cradle. Everyone took a seat as Sirius served drinks. Severus was holding baby Jean as Sirius started playing with Harry. Remus could see the love pouring out of Severus’ eyes for his goddaughter. James was animatedly sharing the details of Jean’s birth.</p>
<p>“Merlin, the girl has a scream. Someone would think she is part banshee. Only Harry or Severus can get her to be quiet. Harry is besotted with her, though. He keeps trying to give her all of his toys to share. It’s the cutest thing.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s my godson. He’s the nicest little boy.” Sirius ruffled Harry’s hair as Regulus and Narcissa and Draco walked through the floo. </p>
<p>“Sorry we are late. This little one couldn’t decide on a present for his cousins.” Draco was clutching a book to his chest as Harry ran toward him. </p>
<p>“Drake!” Harry grabbed onto his friend. “Play!” Draco smiled at Harry, pointed at the cradle and his book, and Harry nodded. The two boys walked over to read or pretended to read, to the babies from the book Draco was holding. Lily looked at Remus’ tense shoulders.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Remus?” He smiled guiltily at her and tried to relax his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Lils. Moony is being difficult.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t trust us?”</p>
<p>“It’s not that. A lot of people just make him nervous and extra protective of the twins.” She nodded knowingly. Just then, Jean started crying to be fed and Lily took her from Severus’ arms. The twins also started whimpering and Hermione picked up Alphard and looked at Sirius to pick up Luna. She smiled at her guests.</p>
<p>“I’ll go feed these two and be right back.” They left as Remus explained.</p>
<p>“Mi has to feed them at the same time usually, which means not a lot of privacy for herself.” Regulus, Severus, and James all blushed as Narcissa nodded knowingly and Lily chuckled. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione and Sirius joined everyone back downstairs as the twins gurgled in their arms. Cissy took Luna into her arms and cooed over her as Lily bounced Alphard in her arms. </p>
<p>“Oh, she has the Black eyes, Sirius, but her hair is brown like Mia’s, except a little less possessed.” Everyone chuckled at Cissy’s comment on Hermione’s hair. </p>
<p>“She is going to be a heartbreaker!”</p>
<p>“Alphie definitely has more of the Black colouring but Hermione’s eyes.” Everyone continued to pass the babies around, with Hermione enjoying a moment holding Jean, who looked a lot like her mother, especially with her trademark emerald eyes. Regulus went to stand next to Sirius.</p>
<p>“Siri, can I have a word?” He nodded and they walked to the kitchen. Sirius started getting some drinks for everyone. “I wanted to ask if I could bring Gideon to meet the twins?” Sirius looked at his brother.</p>
<p>“So, you are serious?” Regulus nodded. </p>
<p>“I wanted to get your permission first, before bringing him over.”</p>
<p>“Sure, Reg. I don’t see why it would be a problem. Maybe we wait to tell him all our secrets, though?” Regulus could hear the nervousness in his brother’s voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m okay with that. I just want him to meet my niece and nephew. They are adorable, you know.” Sirius smiled as he handed a tray of drinks to Regulus.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. They already have all of us wrapped around their little fingers.” Regulus chuckled.</p>
<p>“I don’t see that changing any time in the future either.” Sirius smiled at his brother as they walked back into the living area.</p>
<p>“Bring Gideon by sometime when everyone isn’t around. Just let us know beforehand.” Regulus nodded and they handed drinks out to everyone. Regulus then went to James and took Alphard from his arms.</p>
<p>“Let Uncle Reggie get a turn.” He cradled his nephew gently in his arms and smiled at the large eyes that stared up at him. “I think they have Mia’s intelligence.”</p>
<p>“Oi! I’m intelligent too.” Regulus smirked as Remus rolled his eyes next to Sirius. Lily was holding Luna as she spoke up.</p>
<p>“Hermione, are they always so quiet?” Hermione smiled lovingly at her babies and nodded.</p>
<p>“They hardly cry.”</p>
<p>“They almost appear to be analysing everything.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps they are. They are Hermione’s children.” Everyone chuckled at that.</p>
<p>“Whereas Jean is going to be a spitfire, like her mother.” Lily glared at her husband as Severus smirked. After a few hours, everyone left, with Sirius telling Regulus to relay a message to their mother. The babies still couldn’t leave the house yet, but they would stop by as soon as they were able. Once everyone left, Sirius closed the door to their cottage and walked back into the living room. Remus was holding Luna while Hermione held Alphard. Remus’ shoulders visibly relaxed for the first time in hours.</p>
<p>“Alright there, Moony?” He nodded.</p>
<p>“That was rough. Moony was too emotional for a gathering like that.” Sirius sat on the other side of his Kitten and took Alphard from her arms, looking adoringly down into his little face as he yawned.</p>
<p>“You tired, pup?”</p>
<p>“It was a long day for them both.”</p>
<p>“What are we going to do about my mother?” Both Hermione and Remus looked at Sirius questioningly. “Moony won’t want to let the twins out of his sight and my mother will not let him into the house.” Remus’ eyes widened in panic, not realising that. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we make a quick trip while Remus is tutoring Dora? When are you starting her tutoring again, Rem?” Remus swallowed and rocked Luna in his arms.</p>
<p>“I should probably start up soon again. It’s just hard to imagine being away from these two for very long right now.”</p>
<p>“We understand. Maybe just start with an hour lesson twice a week and work your way back into the routine.” Remus nodded.</p>
<p>“I can try next week, then.”</p>
<p>“Okay. I’ll write a note to my mother, letting her know when we’ll arrive.” </p>
<p>“I’ll write a letter to Andromeda as well.” Remus looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. “That can wait until tomorrow, though.” They all enjoyed a few minutes, watching the twins sleep before they returned them to their cradle in the upstairs bedroom. They walked back downstairs, and Hermione went and cuddled into Remus’ side on the couch.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Rem, for being here with us.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Mi. I cherish these moments I have with the twins. You and Pads are great parents.” Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek as she lay her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Sirius returned to the living room and smiled at his wife.</p>
<p>“She’s exhausted from today.”</p>
<p>“I think we all are.” Sirius smiled, gathered his wife in his arms, and went to take her to their bed. Remus decided to stretch out on the couch and take a nap as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Extended Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A visit to Walburga &amp; the family gets to meet Gideon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus fussed over the babies before leaving for Andromeda’s. He cuddled and kissed each one.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back soon, little ones.”</p>
<p>“Moony, it’s only an hour.”</p>
<p>“I know. I know.” Remus smiled sadly, looked at the twins one last time, and then flooed to the Tonks’. Sirius smiled and shook his head as he looked at Hermione.</p>
<p>“Let’s go before he changes his mind.” She laughed as she picked up Luna and cradled her while Sirius picked up Alphard. He wrapped his other arm around his wife, and they stepped into the floo together. Regulus was waiting for them on the other side and smiled brightly as his niece and nephew. </p>
<p>“I’d ask to hold one, but I know how mother is.” Their mother was always one for tradition and tradition dictated that the parents present the new babies to the grandparents, especially the next heir. Sirius smirked as they followed Regulus down the hall and to the sitting room, where Cissy and Walburga were chatting. Regulus knocked gently to announce their presence and then Sirius walked in, with his shoulders straight back. Hermione walked beside him, which wasn’t tradition, but Sirius only followed a certain number of rules each day. Plus, they had twins which meant both children were to be presented at the same time. </p>
<p>“Mother. I’d like to present Alphard Albert Black and Luna Elizabeth Black, your grandchildren.” Walburga stood up and walked toward them, her eyes in awe as she looked at each child, sleeping in their parents’ arms. Just then Luna’s misty eyes opened, and she looked up at her grandmother. </p>
<p>“Let me see her, Mia. You should be resting.” Hermione smiled and handed her daughter over to Walburga and went to sit next to Cissy. Walburga sat down again, never taking her eyes from the little girl. “She is precious. Did you know, I always wanted a daughter? Perfect…” Regulus smirked at his brother. Sirius handed Alphard to Cissy to hold and coo over as he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Mother. I spoke with Regulus and I want you to know that we plan on having Alphard and Luna be co-heirs.” She finally tore her gaze away from her granddaughter and looked at her son.</p>
<p>“That is an excellent idea.”</p>
<p>“You’re okay with it?” Walburga huffed and looked at Luna.</p>
<p>“Honestly, Sirius, you think me old-fashioned. I value tradition and family. It makes sense to have them both be heirs. It will make their duties less of a burden as well.”</p>
<p>“Well, we just wanted to let you know.” Walburga rolled her eyes and then asked Regulus to take Luna while she went and held Alphard for a little while. Regulus smiled down at her niece. </p>
<p>“They really are perfect.” Cissy turned toward Hermione.</p>
<p>“How are you feeling, Mia?”</p>
<p>“I am well. Tired, but nothing unusual. It’s been a great help to have Remus around too.”</p>
<p>“He is the children’s godfather, correct?” Hermione turned toward Walburga and nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes. He is quite enamoured with them. He has been privately tutoring Andromeda’s daughter and had a lesson today but didn’t want to leave the babies.” Cissy smiled at Mia as Walburga kept her thoughts to herself. Cissy put a hand on Hermione’s.</p>
<p>“When you feel up to it, let’s go shopping. You will need a new wardrobe again.” Hermione smiled and nodded as she took a sip of tea. Regulus caught Sirius’ eye and indicated toward the hallway. The men left the women to talk as they walked toward another room. Once inside, Regulus poured Sirius a drink and clinked his glass. </p>
<p>“I told you mother is in love with them. You and Mia make pretty cute babies.” Sirius chuckled. “So, I was wondering if I could bring Gideon around tomorrow.” Sirius watched his brother shift nervously.</p>
<p>“Sure, Reg. Moony might be a bit protective of the twins around a stranger, but it shouldn’t be a problem. Have you told mother yet?” Regulus nodded.</p>
<p>“She didn’t seem surprised, except for who I picked. She made a comment about Prewett being good blood, but nothing else. He is having tea with her this Tuesday.” Sirius whistled.</p>
<p>“I don’t envy your boyfriend, then.” Regulus chuckled. </p>
<p>“I can’t make it too easy for him, can I?” Sirius laughed.</p>
<p>“No, I suppose not.”</p>
<p>“So, how is it? Being a father?” Sirius smiled and took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>“It’s honestly wonderful. I hardly sleep, but it’s worth it.”</p>
<p>“Well, fatherhood looks good on you, Siri. I’m happy for you.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Reg.” The boys finished their drinks and then joined the women again. Walburga had ended up with both babies in her arms as Cissy and Hermione chatted. Sirius went to his wife and stroked her cheek. He could tell she was tired. </p>
<p>“Ready to go, love?” She smiled and nodded up at him. They each took a baby in their arms and said their goodbyes, before flooing back to the cottage. Remus came through the floo a few minutes later and went straight to the twins, nuzzling each one as he lifted them into his arms. Sirius chuckled as Hermione smiled endearingly. </p>
<p>“Do you mind if I put them to bed? I missed them terribly.” They both smiled and nodded as Remus took both babies upstairs to their nursery. Sirius and Hermione sat down on the loveseat as an owl knocked on the window. Sirius went to get it and saw his mother’s handwriting addressing the letter to Remus. He raised his eyebrows and looked at his wife, showing her the letter. She looked surprised too. Remus came back downstairs after a while and sat in the armchair by the fireplace.</p>
<p>“How was your visit?”</p>
<p>“My mother adores the children.” Remus laughed.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s not that difficult. I think those two could melt the heart of even Voldemort.” Sirius looked at his friend strangely and then barked out a laugh. </p>
<p>“How was your lesson, Rem?” Remus ran a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“Difficult. Moony was torn between being around his mate and being with his cubs. It made it bloody difficult to concentrate. Dora asked me what was wrong a few times.”</p>
<p>“Oh! A letter just came to you.” Remus reached for it from Sirius’ hand. “It’s from my mother.” His hand froze momentarily before taking it and opening it. He read the contents three times before telling them what she wanted.</p>
<p>“She is thanking me for taking such good care of her son, his wife, and her grandchildren.” Sirius’ eyebrows rose higher. “Merlin, is this a prank?” Sirius laughed as Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>“I knew she’d come around eventually.”</p>
<p>“You’re too optimistic, Mi.” </p>
<p>“You’ll see. One day you will be invited to her house.” Sirius about spit out his tea, that he had been drinking, and looked at his wife.</p>
<p>“I hardly think that will happen.” Hermione just merely shrugged and smiled to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Regulus pulled Gideon through the floo into the cottage and let go of his hand as he walked toward his family. His arms immediately went out to hold his niece as Sirius handed her over to him. Gideon watched as Regulus smiled lovingly down at the baby girl in his arms and his heart melted at the sight. He felt eyes bore into him, though, and looked to find Remus glaring at him.</p>
<p>“Sirius, Mia, Remus, I’d like to formally introduce my boyfriend, Gideon Prewett. Gid, this is my family.” Even though he knew Sirius and Remus from The Order, he felt nervous intruding on such an intimate moment. He waved half-heartedly to them. “Come here, Gid. Come meet my niece. She is absolute perfection.” Gideon slowly approached his boyfriend and saw Remus cross his arms, standing protectively next to Hermione, who was breastfeeding her son. He peered down into Regulus’ arms and smiled at the small bundle there. </p>
<p>“Would you like to hold Alphard, Gideon?” Gideon turned to look at Hermione, who was finished feeding her son. She smiled up at him, but he felt Remus’ tension. He reached out his arms and took the small baby boy, holding him gently. He saw Hermione place a gentle hand on Remus’ arm and then looked back at Regulus. </p>
<p>“I remember when my nephews and niece were all this small.”</p>
<p>“You must be an expert with babies now, with, what, six nephews and one niece?” Gideon laughed.</p>
<p>“There’s no way. My sister wouldn’t let Fab or I do anything more than hold them. She likes to mother them to death.” Hermione giggled and everyone looked at her. “I gotta say, though, these two have the best temperament. I’ve never seen such quiet babies.”</p>
<p>“I told you they were perfect.” Regulus smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before they switched babies. “Uncle Reggie loves you both.” Gideon smiled adoringly at his boyfriend before handing Luna to Hermione to feed. </p>
<p>“I’m going to go get us some drinks.” Sirius turned to leave.</p>
<p>“Let me help you.” Gideon followed Sirius to the kitchen. They were quiet as they filled some glasses. “Sirius, I know we were in the Order together, but we never really got to know each other. I just wanted to say thank you for having me over at your house and introducing me to your kids. I know how secretive your lot has been since, well, you know.” Sirius looked at Gideon and studied him for a minute. He was quite a bit older than his brother, but wore a mischievous grin on his face, making him appear younger. He preferred colourful clothing and kept his red hair slightly shaggy, instead of short like his twin. </p>
<p>“You are important to my brother, Gideon, which makes you important to me.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. Can I ask? Does Remus not like me? We never had any issues before…” Sirius chuckled.</p>
<p>“You were in the Order so I assume you know his other persona?” Gideon nodded. “Well, the twins are not only his godchildren but also cubs within his pack. We are his pack, and he is protective of us.”</p>
<p>“That makes sense. So, it’s nothing personal.”</p>
<p>“No. He has trouble controlling the wolf around the babies.”</p>
<p>“Okay. That makes me feel a little better.” Sirius smiled and handed a tray of drinks to Gideon. “Uh, Sirius?” Sirius looked at the older man. “I don’t blame you all for being secretive and cautious. That’s why I didn’t push Regulus to introduce me to his family. I know the importance of keeping family safe.” Sirius raised an eyebrow. “Let’s just say my family knows the truth of who defeated Voldemort, and we respect your family’s privacy.” Sirius contemplated Gideon’s words.</p>
<p>“Thank you, for respecting our privacy.” Gideon nodded once and then they walked back into the sitting room with drinks. Regulus smiled brilliantly at Gideon and wrapped an arm around him.</p>
<p>“The twins are napping. We should probably go soon.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to leave yet, Reg.”</p>
<p>“I know, but I also know how tired you all have been. We will come by again.” Regulus went to hug everyone goodbye while Gideon approached Remus. </p>
<p>“Remus, thank you for trusting me with your godchildren.” Remus tensed and then relaxed and gave a small smile to Gideon.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Gideon.” Gideon shook his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize. I can be quite protective of my nephews and niece too.” Gideon winked at Remus and then said his goodbyes to everyone else. Regulus and Gideon left the cottage as Sirius went and cuddled next to his wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who else is swooning over Little Moon &amp; Little Star? *~*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius &amp; Hermione get meaningful tattoos.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it: the last chapter for this part of the series. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and supporting this. It became more than I expected and look forward to writing the next two parts of this series. Also, a special thanks to xXQueenofDragonsXx for some tattoo suggestions. ;) Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rem, will you watch the twins today? I want Sirius to take me to get my first tattoos.” Remus raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “What? You don’t think I can handle it?”</p><p>“It’s not that. I didn’t know you wanted any.” Hermione rubbed her arm.</p><p>“I need a reminder.” Remus didn’t press for details but nodded.</p><p>“Sure. I can watch the twins. Why don’t you both take the whole day to yourself? Go on a date or something. You left bottles in the fridge?” Hermione nodded and smiled as she skipped over to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“Thanks, Rem. We’ll be back this evening.”</p><p>“Have fun!” Remus turned to the two babies in their cradle. “Well, Little Moon and Little Star, it’s just us today.”</p><p>Sirius and Hermione arrived at a muggle tattoo shop. Hermione had asked why Sirius didn’t want to go to any wizarding tattoo parlours, but he told her they weren’t as talented. </p><p>“The first time I went to get a muggle tattoo, I thought it was barbaric how they use needles.” Sirius laughed as they walked into the parlour. </p><p>“Sirius!” A burly man with a long beard greeted Sirius with a wide grin. “You’re right on time for your appointment. How have you been?”</p><p>“I’ve been well, Jimmy. Thank you. May I introduce you to my wife, Hermione?” The man, Jimmy, smiled and inclined his head toward Hermione as she said hello. “This is my Kitten’s first time getting a tattoo.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll take good care of you here. Come into the back and we can talk about designs.” </p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked down at the delicate silhouettes that ran up her arm in a small wave. She had gone to the loo to clean up her arm so that she didn’t have to wait for the traditional way for it to heal. With a wave of her wand, her tattoos didn’t look as fresh or raw. She ran her fingers over the small lightning bolt and chess piece, remembering her Hogwarts days with Harry and Ron. There were so many memories; it was difficult for her to go through each one. She didn’t regret her decision to go to the past, but she still missed her two best friends. She was looking forward to watching them grow, however, and that warmed her heart.</p><p>Her fingers traced the small outline of a toothbrush next, which reminded her of her parents and how she still preferred brushing her teeth the muggle way because it reminded her of them. She remembered being at their office after school and reading in one of the empty dentist chairs when she was a little girl. She smiled at the memories.</p><p>The next three tattoos were for her school friends, who had bravely stood with her, Ron, and Harry. Their silent support meant more to her than they ever knew. The frog was for Neville, the radish was for Luna, and the bat was for Ginny’s famous hex. All three were vastly different from one another, but all three were some of the bravest friends she had in her previous life. </p><p>Her fingers kept moving up her forearm and she traced a small stack of books that represented her best friend: Remus. Gentle yet fierce and protective Remus, who immediately became like her brother. They poured over books for hours, researching Horcruxes and timelines, trying to save as many people as possible without making Voldemort suspect anything. He had comforted her during her nightmares and protected her back in duels. They stayed up many nights, discussing her feelings for Sirius. She had confided in him that she actually felt closer to him than even Harry. She had felt protective of Harry, but her friendship with Remus was natural like it always should have been. She smiled gently as she traced the books one more time and then went to the next tattoo: a black dog.</p><p>Sirius. What was there to say? He had been a complete surprise to her when she had travelled back to this time. He was everything she never expected. He was the first man who ever admired her strength and knowledge, without seeing it as intimidating or annoying. He saw her as a partner and trusted her skills as much as he trusted her words. It wasn’t just that he admired her, but that he thought of her as sexy, and that made her smile, even today. She loved him, inexplicitly. </p><p>Their love had created something even more precious: Luna and Alphard. Her fingers lingered over her last two tattoos – a moon and a star - as she smiled at the warmth her babies gave her. That new baby smell combined with all of the features she could point out as being from her or from Sirius made her heart feel full. A knock on the door snapped her out of her memories.</p><p>“Kitten?” Sirius opened the door to the loo and peered inside. He stepped in and let the door close behind him. “Everything alright, love?” Hermione smiled brilliantly up at him as she wove her arms around his neck. </p><p>“I’m more than alright.” Sirius smiled down at her.</p><p>“Let me see.” She brought her arm in between them and he ran his pale fingers across the black ink. “Beautiful. It almost looks like a flock of birds.” She nodded and found his eyes again.</p><p>“A flock of memories.” Sirius smiled and locked his arms around her.</p><p>“I like that.” He leaned down and kissed her gently. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too. Let me see yours.” Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and opened it to reveal a night sky. A small cluster of stars shone around a moon. She ran her hands over the newly healed skin.</p><p>“I wanted something to represent our family and I figured a clear night sky is always a beautiful sight.”</p><p>“Not to mention your family’s obsession with star names.” Sirius smirked.</p><p>“Tradition, love.” Hermione rolled her eyes. “I thought since you and I always enjoyed staring up at the night sky, that it made sense. It’s who we are, love. We were made for the stars and so are our kids.” Hermione smiled. “Do you remember the one night we gazed at the stars and spoke of our dreams?” Hermione nodded. “That was the night I first told you I loved you.”</p><p>“I remember. It’s one of my favourite memories.” Hermione traced his tattoos. “You have more stars in your night sky than we have children.”</p><p>“I wanted Moony to have his own corner of the sky. Prongs too.” Hermione saw it now: small clusters slightly apart from one another but still close enough to be one sky. “I added Reg and Cissy and Draco too.”</p><p>“And Severus?” Sirius smirked again and pointed to a star near James’ cluster.</p><p>“Even Snape.”</p><p>“My how generous your night sky is.”</p><p>“Family is family.” Hermione peered up into Sirius’ grey eyes.</p><p>“Thank you, Sirius, for bringing me here.”</p><p>“Are you kidding? My Kitten wants to get ink? That’s damn sexy.” Just then, Sirius claimed her mouth and pushed her against the wall as her hands roamed over his chest. His tongue swept across her lips. She bit his bottom lip gently, making him whimper. He leaned away from her, breathing heavily. “Merlin, I miss you.” Hermione let her hands roam down to his waistband and tugged at it, noticing how tight it had gotten.</p><p>“You know, the healer cleared me and said I was completely healed for… activity.” Sirius’ eyes widened. “Why don’t we get a room somewhere? At a muggle hotel? Remus has the kids until tonight.”</p><p>“Hell, yes.” Sirius kissed her one more time before grabbing her hand, running out of the loo and tattoo parlour and into an alley, and apparating them to London. They got a hotel room and in no time got each other’s clothes off. Tangled limbs, sweaty bodies, and the moans of each other’s names showed the desperation they were feeling to melt into one another and made them feel like teenagers again. They made love several times before collapsing on the bed. “Merlin, I missed you.” Hermione giggled.</p><p>“Let’s go home. I want to kiss the twins goodnight.” Sirius nodded and kissed her forehead. They got dressed and returned to a quiet cottage. They walked upstairs and into their bedroom to find Remus asleep on their bed, with an arm draped into a cradle next to him, where the twins were deeply sleeping. Hermione and Sirius smiled at the scene. She gently kissed Remus on the forehead. They both gently caressed the twins’ cheeks, before leaving the bedroom quietly. “Let’s go to sleep in the spare room. I don’t want to wake them.”</p><p>“We could cast a silencing charm and continue where we left off.” Sirius raised his eyebrows in question and she smirked.</p><p>“Only if you do that one thing I love so much.” Sirius got a devilish look in his eye.</p><p>“With my tongue?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm. I do love a good dog.” Sirius was practically salivating as she winked at him and led him to the spare bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End.</p><p>Thanks again to you all. I don't publish a lot of my fanfiction. This is the first part of a series, but I will take a short break before uploading the next chapter of the series. Subscribe to the series, if you want to know when I update. :)</p><p>On another note, I do self-publish my original works and have a blog of poetry, if anyone is interested. You can find it on my profile.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>